


Fem!Lance Band AU

by YeehawKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawKogane/pseuds/YeehawKogane
Summary: Lance Xiomara Rodriguez McClain, a girl from a Cuba with a taste for the finer things in life and a penchant for the naughty. Here we find Lance in a new city and far from home, ready to reunite with the old and rock with new.Here lies the bubbling attraction between other members of the band, throwing a lovely Cuban beauty in the mix can only be trouble, surely.





	1. Enter: Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up with off the top of my head and it became much more than I could handle...shit. 
> 
> NSFW*PROFANITY*ALCOHOL 
> 
> ....amongst other adult themes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is here, and she’s ready to take New York by Storm. Here she comes from the coasts of Varadero to the lights of the big apple.

Tuesday, August 29th

Lance was nervous. The tall building seemed to loom over her, it’s oppressive presence weighing upon her straightened spine. She took a deep breath, inhaling and holding it in her lungs. “Alright, Let’s do this!” She whispered to herself, hoping she looked more confident than she sounded.

She walked into the building’s entrance. Walking slowly,  
Listening for signs of life. “Hola? Hunk? Pidge? Where is everyone?” She asked aloud, her voice echoed through the halls. She saw a staircase and checked her messages with Hunk. Her phone screen displayed the date: August 29th

“Third floor, it’s the last door to the left.” He sent, she began to walk up the stairs, entering the door to the third floor. She walked down the straight hall until she arrived at a split. 

She heard muffled beats to her left, she turned and began to follow it. She came upon a slightly opened door, music and voices spilling into the hall.  
“Hunk?” She asked, stepping inside. The music was clear now. 

The high ceiling had a skylight in the center, letting in muted sunlight from above. Tall and thin support beams were placed here and there, mainly towards the edges of the room. 

The walls were made of smooth cement, the floor the same. Large windows extended from the roof to the floor, blackout curtains drawn back. 

There was a large stage situated between two windows directly in front of the door. There were pull up bars and weights across from it.

She walked up to the stage, the curtains blocking her view, she walked up the stairs to backstage. 

She found Hunk alright. He and his bandmates were in the middle of practice. They were playing Molly’s Chambers, one of her favorite songs. 

She felt the music, it didn’t feel like it usually did. “No tambourine.” She whispered to herself, pulling off her jacket, revealing her “gypsy outfit” as Pidge had so kindly dubbed it  
Luckily, they’d barely started. She waited for the right beat. 

“And when, she gets into your head you know she’s there to stay.” 

She walked up to where the band was playing, standing slightly to the side. No one had noticed her yet. She cocked her hip to the side, ready.

“You want it! She’s got it!” 

Lance began to dance, shaking her hips. The tambourine sound flowing seamlessly into the beat. 

The various band members seemed surprised to see her, she waved at Pidge and Hunk. They both grinned at her. 

The lead guitarist seemed to glare at her slightly, he said nothing and turned back to his guitar. Shame. He’s fine.

The lead singer was hot. She winked and shook her ass more so than her hips. He seemed to hiccup slightly when she did and she grinned at him. 

The song ended and Lance breathed in deep. “Hunk!” She called, throwing herself at him. He caught her easily. “Lance!” He called back, swinging her around. He put her down and she staggered slightly. 

She righted herself and looked down, the straps of her top were falling off her shoulders, the top only holding on due to her full chest. 

She laughed and pouted simultaneously. “Hunk!” She whined, pulling the straps back on. “Now your friends are gonna think I’m a freak!” She said, throwing her braided hair behind her. 

“You manage that pretty well on your own Lance.” A snarky voice commented.”Well they wouldn’t be wrong.” Lance said, lewdly sticking out her tongue. Pidge made a sound of disgust. “Ugh, come here you little Jinetera.” Lance said, pulling Pidge into a hug.

“I’m glad you’re back hoe.” Pidge said, hugging her back tightly. “Glad to be back pequeña’” Lance mocked, putting the little tech gremlin down. 

“Anyways..” Lance said, turning to the other four. “Hola! I’m Lance McClain! You can call me Lance though.” She said, holding her hand out to the lead singer. 

He was buff, and luckily for her, shirtless. He had black hair with a tuft of white in the middle, black tattoos wrapped around his large biceps. He had toned abs with a delicious V-line, as revealed by his low-hanging jeans. His skin was slightly tanned, she noticed he had a prosthetic arm, and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

 

“Hi Lance, I’m Takashi Shirogane, you can call me Shiro. I’m the lead singer and bassist” The man replied, taking her hand and shaking it.  
“Whoa, big hands.” Lance commented lithely, moving to the next member. 

“Hey! I’m Lance, Nice to meet you.” Lance told him, holding out her hand. He had on a tight black shirt, which showcased a lean form, nice abs, and a sliver of pale skin below the hem, his red jacket obstructed part of her view. He had a mullet haircut too, it wasn’t quite a full Mullet, but a Mullet nonetheless. “Name’s Keith.” The Guy replied, venom in his tone. 

She winced and retracted her hand. She walked over to the next member, who approached from the other side of backstage. “I’m Lance, nice to meet you.” She told the older man, his orange hair and moustache ostentatious and eccentric.  
“I love your Bigote!” She told him enthusiastically. He looked confused. “your moustache.” She translated for him, shaking his outstretched hand. He had on some kind of suit, which contrasted with the rocker feel of the band.

“Hello there! I’m Coran! Nice to meet you Lance!” He told her in a posh British accent.  
“I love your accent too! So foreign!” She told him, her hands clapping together slightly.  
“Why thank you!” He told her, straightening the lapels of his strange jacket and puffing up his chest. Lance giggled, she liked him already. 

She walked up to the ethereal beauty of a female.  
“I’m Lance! And you’re beautiful!” She introduced, pressing a kiss to the girl’s hand. She smiled up at her.  
“Hello there, my name is Allura. I’m the Manager, and you’ve met Coran, our stage manager.” The Beauty told her smoothly, pulling her hand back. Her accent the same as Coran’s, a more feminine lilt to it. She had beautiful, white blonde hair, dark skin, and beautiful blue eyes. She and Coran had matching tattoos under their eyes. 

“Hey everyone, so you’re probably wondering why Lance is here, I told her about our empty position for a female backup and dancer.” Hunk explained as she walked to stand by him. 

“Hunk, how come you didn’t tell us about this? We were going to hold auditions.” Allura asked him irately. 

“That’s the thing, we don’t need to hold auditions! Lance is the best there is! She’s professionally trained!” Hunk explained, gesturing to the girl next to him. 

“Is that so…” Allura replied, turning to Lance.  
“What all can you dance?” Allura asked her, eyeing the girl’s outfit.

“Anything, really. They taught us all kinds of stuff at the academy. I personally specialize in hip-oriented dancing, mainly Spanish dances.” Lance replied professionally. Her tone becoming cold and composed.

“What’s with the outfit?” Keith said, speaking out loud. 

“This? It’s my “gypsy outfit” I had it custom made with tambourine zils. Look.” She said, stepping away from Hunk and shaking her hips in a quick tempo. It sounded exactly like it would have had she played the instrument. 

“Interesting, can you follow beats with it?” Shiro asked this time, eyeing the skirt and matching bra-top curiously. 

“I did a minute ago, remember? But Yes, I can.” Lance replied nonchalantly. 

“Keith, can you give her something.” Shiro asked the younger man. 

Keith moved his guitar from his back to his front and began to strum the chords of Dani California 

Lance listened for a moment before moving her hips, shaking and bouncing them, following the imaginary drumline.

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder and Keith stopped abruptly. Lance halted along with him. 

“Do you have any other skills?” Coran asked, his interest piqued. 

“Uh….yeah..” Lance told them nervously. 

“Well, what is it?” Keith asked spitefully, tired of the stalling. 

“She’s really good at-“ Lance slapped a hand over Hunk’s mouth before he could finish. 

“Singing! I can sing!” She blurted out hastily, releasing Hunk. 

“But what about-“ “Nada! Carajo!” She hissed, effectively cutting him off. He held up his hands in surrender.

Keith eyed the small female suspiciously. What was she hiding?

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Shiro asked, handing her the mic. She glared fiercely at Hunk. 

“What do you want to sing?” Shiro asked, stepping aside to grab a bass.  
“What’s your Genre?” Lance asked back, hesitant to answer.  
“Rock, obviously.” Keith scoffed, readying his guitar. Lance winced at his harsh tone. “You know Flyleaf?” She asked, looking back at the other four. 

“Yeah.” Pidge replied, standing at the keyboard.  
“I’m so Sick.” She called out, gripping the Mic so tight her knuckles whitened.

Keith and Shiro began the chords, and Lance began to sing

“I will break, into your thoughts...with what’s written on my heart…” 

Her voice was beautiful, it carried nicely through the large room they were in, her projection was well-practiced.

Lance began to scream. “I will BREAK.”

Allura startled at the change of her tone. Lance carried the note into perfect completion. Doing it again. 

She began the chorus. Her face twisted with the anger she poured into the lyrics. 

Her tone softened slightly as she carried into the next set of lyrics. 

“Hear it! I’m screaming it! You’re heeding to it now,  
Hear it! I’m screaming it! You tremble at the sound..”

Her voice perfectly suited the tone of the softer lyrics, at least until the bridge. 

“You sink into my clothes!”  
“And This invasion makes me feel...worthless, hopeless, sick!” Shiro nudged Keith slightly at the tear that fell down her face, it seemed scrunched up with pain. 

“I’m so sick! Infected with! Where I live, let me live,  
Without this! Empty bliss, selfishness!”

She poured so much emotion into the lyrics. Her face and voice softened and hardened perfectly. 

The song ended and Lance wiped her damp cheek.  
“Sorry about that! This song gives me feels.” She told them, rubbing the back of her neck, giving everyone a nice flash of sideboob. 

“Lance.” Hunk coughed slightly, turning away.  
“What? It’s just me Hunk.” She asked, rocking back and placing her hand on her chest, unintentionally making it bounce.  
“Lance!” Pidge whined, covering their eyes.  
Allura and Coran looked uncomfortable, Keith turned beet red, Shiro blushed. 

“Americans.” Lance muttered to herself, rolling her eyes

“So, am I in?” She asked, turning to face Allura, executing an eyebrow arch even Allura was jealous of.

“I believe you would be a great asset, what do you all think?” Allura asked, looking towards the other members.

“Im for Lance!” Hunk called out, raising a drumstick. 

“Same here.” Pidge added, raising their hand slightly.  
“I think it’s a great Idea!” Coran said, twiddling his moustache, making Lance giggle. 

“I’d be glad to have Lance on the team.” Shiro said, raising his hand as well.  
Keith remained silent. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked, looking over at the smaller man. “What? It’s not like we need her.” Keith said waving his hand dismissively 

Hunk and Pidge fixed him with hard glares. Lance winced harshly. “Look, I don’t have to join...I can go..” she told them, backpedaling towards her bag and jacket. 

“Lance, Come on. You came all the way here just to join.” Hunk said exasperatedly.

“I mean...I can just go back home, I don’t wanna cause trouble.” She said, still walking slowly backwards.

“Fuck that!” Pidge cussed. “Pidge, Language.” Shiro scolded. 

“It’s really Okay, I can just go home…” She told them, the tension in the air causing her to tense up.

“Lance! You can't just “go home” you don’t even have a home here!” Hunk told her evenly.

“You’re homeless?” Allura asked worriedly. 

“No, I’m not homeless, I just...don’t live here.” She said vaguely. 

“Here? As in New York?” Shiro asked, confused.

“As in the United States.” Pidge told him, grabbing Lance’s arm and pulling her back to center stage. 

“What?!” Shiro exclaimed, staring at the girl incredulously. Allura and Coran’s Jaws dropped.

“She’s from Cuba.” Hunk told them, handing Lance her bag. “She flew in to come and join the band.” He continued, placing her jacket over her shoulders. 

“You really came all this way, to join us? We haven’t even gotten that gained much publicity or fame.” Allura asked.

“I wanted to be with Hunk and Pidge again. I missed them.” She said, she tried to smile with bravado but it was slightly weak. 

“Well, judging by your dedication and commitment, plus majority rule, I say you’re in Lance.” Shiro reassured her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and flashed a brilliant smile. “Really? Thank you so much!” 

Shiro blushed slightly and removed his hand. “Now for the issue at hand, where are you going to stay?” He asked. 

Lance froze. “I hadn’t really thought of that…I’ll just have to work until I can afford somewhere. I brought money but it’s a bit less in USD.” She sighed. 

“Válgame dios!” She facepalmed. “Mi mamá he criado un idiota! Coño!” She cussed.

“Lance!” Hunk said, covering Pidge’s ears. 

“Shiro is right though, I have nowhere to stay. I know you live with Shay, Pidge lives with Matt, and you both have 2…..” she paused and snapped her fingers. “Bedroom apartments, so there’s no room for me there. I guess I could stay at a motél.” She rambled, accidentally accenting the “motel”

Shiro shot a pleading look at Keith. “Shiro, no.” He said, shaking his head at the older man. 

“Keith we have 3 bedrooms, and she can help pay rent.” Shiro told him, his “dad-face” on. 

“Shiro!!” Keith called out exasperatedly. Shiro gave him the dad-stare.  
He gave in. “Fine! Fine! She can stay with us, I don’t care. Just keep her away from me.” He said, curling into his jacket. 

Lance was hurt. What had she done to make someone she’s known for an hour hate her so much? She blinked away tears and memories.

“Thank you so much. You’re doing all of this for me and you don’t even know me.” She said, giving Keith and Shiro a tight hug. 

Keith’s face set on fire. Shiro blushed at the skin contact. She let go.

“Really, Thank you so much! I’ll do my best to pay you back!” She said again, clasping her hands together. 

“Anything for a friend of Hunk and Pidge.” Shiro replied. She smiled brilliantly at the both of them. Keith’s face was blazing. Shiro blushed slightly as well. 

“Anyways, Lance. Do you want us to help you unpack?” Hunk asked, he and Pidge approaching her.

“Yes, that would be amazing.” Lance said gratefully.  
“Do you have a lot of stuff?” Hunk asked nervously as He, Pidge, Keith and Shiro all walked to her car.  
“No.” She replied, her accent coming through her words.  
“I just have some luggage, I don’t have any furniture.” She continued, her accent warping some words. 

“Are you okay?” Pidge asked concernedly. “You only speak with your accent when you’re stressed.” They mumbled to her, holding her cheeks.

Lance smiled, clearing her throat. “No, I’m fine. Just a little homesick.” She said, looking up at the sky. “There’s no snow in Varadero.” She said, shivering slightly, and pulling her jacket tighter around her. 

“So Keith, Shiro. Where do you two live exactly?” She asked them, looking back over her shoulder. 

“Just across from Central Park, off 5th Avenue and 69th street.” Shiro told her. 

“Do you want to drive?” She asked him, holding out her keys. “Only if it's okay with you.” He replied. “It’s fine.” She said, placing the keys in his large hands.  
She walked over to the back seat and got in, sitting with Hunk and Pidge. 

Keith got in the passenger seat and Shiro pulled out of the parking lot, driving them, as much as he could, to the Apartment Complex.  
They were stopped and the silence was uncomfortable. She snuck the aux cord over to her hands, plugging in her phone and turning the sound low, she chose one of her favorite songs: Mayores.

She let the music slowly get louder during the intro, leaving it at a comfortable volume before singing along.

“A mi me gusta, que me traten como dama! Aunque a veces se me olvide cuando estamos en la cama.”

“A mi me gusta, que me digan poesía, al oído por la noche cuando hacemos groserías.” 

Lance’s voice had a seductive lilt to it, the lovely syllables falling from her lips.

“Me gusta un caballero que se interesante! Que sea un buen amigo pero más un buena amante, que importa unos años de más?” Lance caught Shiro’s eye while she sang the question, she winked at him.

“A mi me gustan Mayores, de eso que llaman señores, de lo que te abren la puerta y te mandan flores!”

She looked at Keith, he looked back at her and she smiled at him while she sang the next line.  
“A mi me gustan más grandes, que no me quepa en la boca!”  
Hunk audibly gasped in horror, covering Pidge’s ear.  
Shiro turned down the music, “what’s wrong? What did that mean?” He asked, looking back at them. “Grande...No me quepa en la boca...it’s well um..” Hunk’s half-decent accent made Lance laugh. 

“Well, mas grande means bigger right?” Shiro asked, his accent was nonexistent. Lance laughed again. “Yes, that is true.” She told him. 

“Quepa se significa….fit.” She told him, switching slowly from Spanish to English. “A mi me gusta más grandes means I like the bigger ones, if quepa means fit….and she means no me quepa, it doesn’t fit. And en la boca means in the mouth. So if you piece them together…” she spoke slowly, moving between the front seats “it means I like the big ones….that don’t fit in my mouth.” She spoke sultrily, her lips close to Keith’s ear. 

Everyone turned bright red as Lance laughed. “Pero si no te quepa en la boca te quepa en otros...lugares.” She laughed loudly as Hunk’s face exploded into redness. “Lance!” He shouted, his face bright red as she cackled. 

“Alguien no te quepa? Hm?” She asked teasingly 

“I don’t see how Shay and I are any of your business.” Hunk said, embarrassed as he turned away from her. 

“I never said anything about Shay.” She smirked. 

“We’re Here!” Shiro calles loudly, preventing any further conversation on the topic.  
Lance exited the car, Pidge following behind her.

“Watch out, we’re on the calle, there’s cabrones who don’t know how to fucking manejar.” She warned Pidge, her Spanglish confusing the small girl. 

Pidge got out slowly, making sure to avoid any incoming traffic. Lance walked street-side and kept Pidge close to the car. Lance ushered Pidge over to where Keith and Shiro stood. Walking over to Shiro she stood in front of him. “Hey Shiro, can I have my keys?” She asked politely. “Oh! Sure, hold on.” He said, pulling them from his jacket pocket. 

“Here you go.” He told her, holding them out by the key ring. “Gracias.” She replied, taking them in her hands and unlocking the back.  
“Hunk, are you going to help?” She asked, pulling a few suitcases and bags from the trunk of her car. “Yeah, just a sec!” He called, putting away his phone and walking to her. 

“Shay?” She asked simply, elegantly raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, She was wondering where I’m at. She said she misses you.” He told her, taking a suitcase in each hand. “Thanks, Amigo.” She told him, patting his shoulder as he walked off.  
She was left with 2 bags and one suitcase. “Mierda.” She mumbled, wondering how she’d carry it all. 

“I can take one of those for you.” Shiro offered, holding out his hand.  
“Oh. Thank you Shiro, here, can you take this?” She asked, handing him a small bag. “Sure, no problem.” He smiled at her and her heart stuttered a bit. 

“Thank you.” She smiled brightly at him, closing the trunk. She walked with her tote bag on her left shoulder, messenger bag over the other, and a suitcase in her left.  
She walked behind Keith, enjoying the view his tight jeans offered. “Damn.” She swore under her breath. 

She felt slightly hot, despite her revealing outfit. Not good.  
As she walked up the stairs, Shiro enjoyed the view as well, the Curvy Latina was just ahead of him, so he could see the curve of her hips, the perfection that was her ass and…  
“Oh god.” He mumbled as the light caught her skirt perfectly, giving him a glimpse of her luscious thighs. 

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. “Patience yields focus.” He mumbled it as a mantra, keeping his eyes directly ahead. Even if directly ahead was on Lance’s ass. 

They walked up to the third floor. There Keith was unlocking the door to let them in. He opened it and held it for Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Lance to step through.  
Lance bumped him with her hip. “Thanks Keith.” She smiled at him as she entered. Keith flushed. His eyes were on the long skirt that clung to her ass like a second skin. He looked at the door as he closed and locked it. 

She walked inside and looked at Shiro. “Wow.” She whispered. It was an open-floor plan. With a huge open area for the living room, the kitchen and access to the bed and bathrooms.  
The walls were a creamy white, with many large windows, which were surrounded by light grey curtains.  
The floor was white carpet, it seemed fluffy and soft.  
The living room portion had access to a balcony, which seemed empty. Maybe Shiro would let her keep some plants out there? The living room itself had a large couch, and two love seats on either side of it. They sat in front of a huge TV stand, equipped with cubbies. The tv itself sat nestled in the middle, a surround-sound system setup around the room. There were two doors, each in a corner of the room. The Kitchen was behind them, a long counter tucked up against the wall wrapped around the a bar/ island in front of it. 

Next to the kitchen was a nice table with 8 chairs. The cushions were the same color as the drapes. “I like how you actually have order in your house, the colors all match.” She remarked as she walked behind Shiro through the house. 

“Where are all the bedrooms?” She asked, looking around again. “That door there is Keith’s, ours are separate.” He said, pointing to the door next to the balcony entrance. 

“They’re down this way.” Shiro said, gesturing for her to follow. She did as she was asked and followed him to a smaller portion of the apartment “This is where the other bedrooms are, they’re all accessible by the balcony.” Shiro told her, gesturing to the balcony entrance over by the living room.

“Down this way is my room” he said, gesturing to the left. “This way is your room.” He said, pointing to the left this time. “The door on my end is the restroom you can use.” He said, pointing to a small door on the left. “What about the Bathroom next to the living room?” She asked, pointing to the small door.  
“Ah, that’s Keith’s restroom.” He said simply, guiding her down the hall. He approached a set of French doors at the very end of the hall. 

“Here it is.” He stated, opening the doors and gesturing to the open room. Lance walked in and gasped 

“Dios mío…” she whispered, looking around with wide eyes. It was a sizeable room, with windows on two of the walls, letting her see the city streets outside. There was a glass door which led to the balcony area. The closet was fairly large as well, with racks and cubbies. The walls were a light grey, bare and empty, with a fluffy white carpet. 

“Thank you so much! This is so much more than I need...is there a smaller room?” She said, whirling around to look at a surprised Shiro. 

“No, No, it’s alright and this is the smallest room.” Shiro reassured her, walking in with her bag. Hunk followed, leaving her suitcases in the center of her room. 

She hugged him again. “Thank you so much Shiro! I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” She said into his chest. She pulled back, “how much do I owe you?” She asked, reaching for her wallet.

“Whoa, it’s okay. We’ll have to work out how much we each pay. Since you have the smallest room you’ll probably pay a little less though.” He told her, holding her shoulders. 

Lance couldn’t help but notice Shiro had a very nice jawline. It’d be nice to see it disappear between her legs when-  
She stopped her train of thought. Not making that stop. Not now.

“Well, you have your clothes and stuff, what about furniture?” Hunk asked inquisitively. “Well, I have some spending money but otherwise it’s all savings and rent money.” She explained, pulling out a card and 6 large stacks of money. “This is all the USD I have to spend.” She explained, pulling out 4 more stacks. “It should be about….” she hesitated for a moment. “Diez mil.” She said aloud. 

Hunk’s jaw dropped. “Lance! You can't just carry around ten thousand dollars in cash!” He said exasperatedly. 

Keith and Shiro gaped. “She’s had that on her the whole time?!” Keith asked incredulously.  
“Apparently So.” Shiro replied, composing himself. 

“Anyways Lance, why don’t we go find you some furniture, then we’ll get settled in.” Shiro suggested, sneaking a glance at her outfit. 

“Ay caramba!” She said suddenly, her tongue rolling the words beautifully. 

“I have to change. Hunk can you open up the black suitcase and throw me one of the bags?” She asked, pulling off her jacket and grabbing her other suitcase. 

Hunk did as she asked. She caught it expertly. She took out jeans and a silky blouse from another suitcase and looked over at Keith. “Where’s the restroom?” She asked him, cocking her head slightly.  
“First door on the left.” He told her, pointing to the hall behind them. “Thank you.” She told him, heading into the bathroom to change.

She exited about a minute later, changed into some regular clothes. “Okay, I’m ready.” She told them, carefully laying her outfit out on top of the suitcases and grabbing her purse.  
They headed out the door and into Lance’s car. She drove over to a nearby department store Shiro had directed her to.  
She parked the car and exited, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder. 

“Okay, what all should I get? Bed, dresser, nightstand...decór.” She mumbled to herself quietly.  
“Well, are we ready?” She asked, looking at the other 4 leaving the car.  
“Yeah, let’s fuckin’ go.” Pidge said, walking towards Lance. “Pidge, Language.” Shiro chastised.  
Lance walked ahead with Pidge, Hunk coming up to walk with them. They talked and bantered until they got to the store. 

“Alright, let’s buy some furniture.” Lance said, walking into the department store. 

They walked to the bed area, Lance bent over onto one of the beds. “Ay dios…” She groaned. Pidge did the same. “This is a fluffy cloud.” They muttered into the sheets, Lance laughed. 

Meanwhile, two certain males couldn’t take their eyes off of a certain female’s behind. 

“Jesus.” Keith hissed. “Christ.” Shiro mumbled. 

Lance picked a queen-size bed, with a blue comforter set that came with blue, white and yellow pillows. “For cuddling purposes.” She spoke, attracting the attention of the two males. 

She looked around for dressers, finding a beautiful beige hardwood that complimented the walls of the apartment. It had 6 drawers with simple, square handles. It came with a mirror attachment that allowed Lance to have it as a vanity as well.

She selected a small white nightstand with fish designs on it, it had drawers in varying sizes with simple blue handles, similar to those on her dresser.

The last few things she picked were small lanterns she could hang from the ceiling, a desk lamp, and several extra blankets and pillows for sleepovers. 

“Alright, let’s go and place the order, then we can get something to eat. What do y’all want?” She asked, grabbing one last blanket to buy. 

“Chinese.” They said all together, laughing slightly as they did so. “Alright!” She said, laughing along with them. They walked up to the order counter and greeted the worker there. “Hello, I’d like to place an order please.” Lance asked politely, sliding the card towards the girl. “Okay, let me just submit these numbers and we’ll build up your order.” She told her, typing away at the keyboard in front of her. “Okay, and Would you like delivery and installation for a small fee of 11.99 per item?” She asked, smiling brightly. “Sure.” Lance told her, pulling some cash from her wallet. “That’ll be 376.58.” She told Lance, looking back at her computer. Lance slid 400 dollars over the counter. 

The girl looked mildly surprised but said nothing, sliding the cash into the slot. She handed Lance her change and Lance put it back in her wallet. “Okay, your deliveries will arrive at 8:00 am tomorrow.” The girl told her. Lance froze. “Tomorrow?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, your deliveries will arrive at 8:00 am tomorrow.” The girl confirmed, turning back to her computer. Lance walked back to the others, undoing her hair to run a hand through the smooth strands. 

“What’s wrong?” Hunk asked, looking at her tired eyes. “All of the furniture is arriving tomorrow.” She sighed. “At least I have my fluffy pillows and blankets.” She said, hugging the bag.

“I’ll just sleep on the couch for tonight, is that okay with you Shiro?” She asked, looking up at the tall man. 

“I don’t mind, but are you sure you want to sleep on the couch? You can take my bed for tonight.” He offered sweetly. “Aw, that’s sweet Shiro but you can keep your bed, you’re already sharing your apartment with me, the least I could do is let you keep your own bed.” She said gratefully. 

She handed Shiro the keys. “Now, I’m assuming from earlier you all know a bomb Chinese place.” She said excitedly at the prospect of food. 

They all laughed and Lance smiled at Keith. “You know, you have a very nice smile.” She told him before walking towards the exit. Keith gripped his heart. 

They arrived at the Chinese place a few blocks away from Keith and Shiro’s apartment and they owner smiled at them. “Hey! Team Voltron!” He waved to them and walked to their table, a booth next to the front window of the shop.

“Oh, who’s this?” He asked upon seeing Lance. “Hey, there. I’m Lance, Voltron’s new eye candy.” She winked at him. “Well the title fits Lance, I must say.” The man laughed with her. “I’m Sal, the owner here.” He said, holding out his hand. Lance shook it. “Nice to meet you, Sal.” 

“Now, what can I getcha? The regular?” He asked, looking at the rest of them. “Yeah!” Hunk told him animatedly, mouth watering. 

“Alright, be back in a few.” He told them, checking off a multitude of boxes on the order ticket.  
“Wait, Lance isn’t in on the order.” Pidge said, gasping slightly. Hunk gasped exaggeratedly. “It’s okay, I mostly asked you all out so we could get to know each other.” Lance replied lithely. 

“That’s really considerate of you Lance.” Shiro smiled. “I just want to get to know all of you, after all, we are going to claw our way up to stardom, just wait.” She said back, making her hand into a claw shape.

“Now, go ahead and ask anything you like.” She finished, waiting for questions. “What even is your sexuality?” Keith asked, somewhat intense. Lance shot him finger guns and winked. “Let me run this Bi you.” She told him, giggling slightly. 

Pidge sighed and slapped a palm to her face. “She’s Bi And a Thot.” Pidge told him, shaking her head. “Hey! Dancing on someone in a club doesn’t make a Hoe, I didn’t sleep with them!” Lance retorted indignantly, turning her head away. 

“Still a thot.” Pidge snickered. Lance flipped her off.  
“Okay, question for Keith.” Lance said, looking directly at him. “What’s your last name? You know mine, so I think it’s fair I know yours.” She asked/demanded, looking at him expectantly. “Kogane.” He said shortly, looking out the window. 

“Question for Hunk.” Shiro announced next. “How do you know Lance? We never met her before.” He asked, looking at the young man. 

“We met here in the U.S, down in Miami. Lance had family down there that she was staying with for a while while she studied here, we met over the summer during elementary school, she left for part of middle school, came back for high school and left after senior year.” Hunk explained, looking at the food on Sal’s tray as he approached the group. 

Sal dropped the food off and returned to the kitchen.  
“So when you left, you went back to Cuba?” Shiro asked Lance this time. “Yes.” She replied shortly. “Question for all, What’s your favorite color?” She asked them. “Mine’s Blue.” She continued, looking expectantly at the Males across from her. 

“Red.” Keith said shortly, turning to look at her before returning his attentions to the window. “Purple.” Shiro told her.  
“Hunk’s yellow and Pidge is green.” She answered for them.  
“Question for Lance.” Shiro said again, looking at her as he ate. “Why’d you come all this way just to join a band?” He asked, taking another bite of food. 

“I’ve been in between Miami and Cuba for a few years and I missed my friends, I hate to leave my mamá and my siblings, I thought that maybe if I found a purpose I’d keep myself from going back.” She replied, the atmosphere became slightly tense, until Lance asked her next question. 

“Question for Keith and Shiro, how’d you both get so hot?” She asked, completely serious. Keith choked slightly on his drink. Lance sipped her beer as he did so, Shiro blushed. She downed the rest of her beer. 

“Well?” She asked, pointing her beer bottle at them. “Go on, tell me how you got hot. Shiro you’re buff as hell, and Keith has lean muscle mass and washboard abs to die for.” She commented simply, as though she were talking about the weather.  
“I run.” Keith replied when he stopped coughing. “I work out twice a week.” Shiro said bashfully, face red.

“Question for Lance, why are you so thirsty?” Pidge hissed semi-angrily. “Same reason I’m still a Virgin Pidge.” She replied, rolling her eyes.  
Everyone’s eyes were wide. “You’re still a Virgin? Hell Lance, even Hunk’s gotten some.” Pidge said, disbelief coloring her voice. Hunk let out and indignant “Hey!”

“I’m only 23 Pidge.” She responded, waving Sal over for another drink. 

“Which brings me to my next question…” she paused to take a swig of the beer. “Weak.” She whispered to herself. “How old are you two?” She asked, taking another long swig. “I’m 26, Keith is 24.” Shiro responded for him, clasping his shoulder. 

“Good to know.” Lance smiled wickedly.  
“Question for Lance, Why’d you call yourself eye-candy?” Shiro asked inquisitively while crossing his arms, making his biceps bulge. Lance bit her lip slightly, catching his eyes as she smiled. “Well, I’m not the only eye-candy here…” she said, eyeing the two fine specimens in front of her hungrily. “But that’s a “dancers” main purpose, we serve to please the eye and attract more attention. Every band has the one girl that’s there only for the looks. I’ll be on the posters, in the videos, just to attract the lookers. Then, you all are the hooks, you keep them with your music.” She replied flippantly, waving Sal over again. 

“Another beer?” He asked, pencil ready. “Do you have Tequila?” She asked him, smiling. “I might have some in the back, do you want a shot? It’s my personal bottle.” He asked, turning to go. “The whole bottle por favor.” she called out, he froze slightly. 

“You sure?” He asked, turning back around. “Yes. I’ll pay extra for it” She replied, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers and smiling. “Alright then.” He said slowly, moving through the kitchen door to fetch her liquor.  
They all stared at her in shock. “Lance you drink?” Hunk asked incredulously. “Ohhh yeah.” She replied, smiling as Sal came into view, a bottle of tequila, shot glasses and a bowl of limes and salt in his hands. “Did you see the way she downed those beers? Three! In five minutes.” Keith whispered to Shiro, who still sat wide eyes as Lance took the alcohol from Sal.

 

“Ah, I missed this!” She called, pouring shots and putting a line of salt on her hand. “Any of you want some? Quieres?” She asked, holding up a shot glass.  
“I’m the designated driver.” Hunk said, taking her keys away.  
“Underage.” Pidge replied, seemingly unsurprised.  
“I’ll have to pass.” Shiro said, laughing awkwardly.  
“I’ll bite.” Keith said, much to the shock of Shiro. 

“A challenger?” She asked him tauntingly, raising an eyebrow.  
“Let’s go.” Keith replied haughtily, taking off his jacket.  
Lance smirked as she did the same. She held a lime out to him. “You’ll need It pequeño.” She smiled mockingly as he took it begrudgingly. “We’ll stick to three each.” She told him, sliding three glasses across the table to him.

“On three.” He said, grabbing a shot. “Sí.” She said simply, taking her own. 

“One.” He said, tensing his fingers.  
“Two.” She said mockingly, tapping her nails on her glass.  
“Three!” He called. They downed the shots. 

Keith winced slightly as Lance moved to the next, throwing back her remaining two and slamming the glasses face-down on the table. 

She licked the line of salt on her hand and smiled at him, holding another glass. “Otra vez?” She asked, holding the bottle.  
“I’m good.” He replied, staring at her in shock.  
She laughed and smiled. “You’re good. For an American.” Keith wasn’t sure if that was a compliment. 

“Question for Pidge, why aren’t you surprised??!” Hunk asked the small gremlin, who sipped her coke simply.

“Whenever you were gone, Lance would pull a flask from her bra.” She shrugged, gesturing to Lance, who poured herself another shot, downing it and sucking a lime. 

“When?!? What age was this!?!?” He asked, gasping in horror. “15.” Lance replied, laughing at his expression. 

“Nobody cares in Cuba.” She shrugged, she was about to pour a shot when she rolled her eyes. 

“This takes too Long.” She mumbled, tipping her head back and taking a long pull of the liquor. 

Her face scrunched up before she sighed. “Ah! That hits the spot.”  
Shiro and Keith’s mouth hung open. Hunk looked like he was about to have heart attack. Pidge eyed her. 

“Lance, damn it.” Pidge said, snatching the bottle after Lance began to chug.  
Lance sputtered and cough. “Ay! Hijo de su puta madre!” She hissed, holding her nose as her eyes teared up. 

“Lance.” Hunk admonished. “Se quitó mi bebida, while I was still drinking it!” She said angrily, coughing some more. 

She grabbed Pidge’s coke before freezing. “Ay coño.” She cussed, putting it back. “Who’s got water?” She asked, her eyes still teary. 

Keith slid his water over to her. She grabbed the cup and sipped from the side, precipitation from the glass fell down the column of her throat as she drank. “Thanks Keith.” She told him, handing the cup back.

“It’s cool.” He replied smoothly, trying to get the image out of his head. The table was silent for a long time, everyone eating in silence until Lance began to giggle maniacally, the alcohol hitting her hard.

“I think it’s best we go.” Shiro said, rising from his seat and standing aside to let Keith out. Lance began to giggle. “Ay, que mala suerte! Ya se fue los hombres!” She giggled. 

“Lance, you’re drunk.” Hunk told her, helping her out of the booth. Lance began to laugh as Hunk did his best to pull her out. 

“Ya voy!” She said after a minute of pulling, clumsily shuffling over to the edge of the booth. She slapped a $100 bill on the table, kicked off her heels, and stood. 

“Lance, can you even walk in a straight line?” Hunk asked angrily. 

“Mira!” She called, stumbling slightly as she tried. “No, you cannot.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t carry you every time this happens.” He told her, picking her up anyways. 

“Gabriel!” She called happily, hugging her exasperated friend. “Who’s Gabriel?” Shiro asked. “Her older brother.” Pidge told him, walking out towards the door.  
“Hunk! Keys.” Pidge demanded, holding out their hand. 

Hunk struggled to place the keys in their hand, what with the giggling and squirming female in his arms. “Here.” He grunted, hefting her again and placing the keys in Pidge’s outstretched palm.

“Thanks.” They said, walking out of the door, Hunk following, Keith and Shiro trailed behind them. 

Lance watched Shiro and Keith from over Hunk’s shoulder. “Shiro!” She giggled, reaching out to him, causing Hunk to stagger. “Lance!” Hunk called desperately. “Hunk! Put me down! I want Shiro to carry me.” She whined, kicking her legs and pushing at Hunk’s arms. 

“Noooope!” He responded, tightening his grip. “You’re still a virgin and I’m keeping it that way.” Hunk finished. 

Lance launched herself forward towards Shiro. “Hunk, I can take her.” Shiro said, holding his arms out slightly. 

Pidge scoffed. “Lance is a sex-demon without the sex.” She told him, unlocking the car. “She’s an expert seductress, who bewitches even the most pious of men.” Pidge said mockingly, gesturing towards the wiggling female who was currently refusing to get in the car. “I’ll drive, Shiro you sit up here with me.” They finished, hopping in the front seat. Shiro complied. 

Hunk pushed Lance into the seats and Sat on the door-side. Keith slid in on the other side. He strapped her seatbelt on, her drunk mind not comprehending she can't just pull it off. 

“Hunk! Get it off!” She whined, tugging at the tight seatbelt. Hunk turned away, ignoring her. 

They rode in silence, the only sound being Lance’s movement. She fell oddly silent. Hunk looked over to see Lance, who somehow escaped her still-buckled seat belt, sitting on Keith’s lap. 

“Hola Keith~” she smiled, placing her hands on his chest. Keith grew bright red. “Hunk! Get her off of me!” He said urgently, trying to hold off the oddly strong drunk girl away from him. Lance laughed until a hand closed around her forearm. 

She felt a tug on her arm, partially releasing poor Keith from her death grip. “No!” She demanded, wrapping her legs around Keith’s waist. 

Keith’s face blazed with heat. “Hunk! Déjame ya!!” She demanded, pressing herself tighter to Keith’s lap. 

“Lance!” Hunk hissed, pulling her harder. “Solo me voy a besarlo!” She promised, holding onto Keith impossibly tightly with her legs. 

“Donde?” Pidge asked sarcastically. “En su cuello….sus labios...a sus abdominales...un poco más bajo….” she listed, smiling wolfishly at Keith. 

He shuddered out of both fear and...other various emotions.  
“Hunk just get her off! Shiro I told you to keep her away from me!” Keith snapped at them, grunting as he tried to pry her legs apart. 

“Lance, that hurts him.” Shiro tried, she immediately released him. Hunk held her back as she spoke to the young man. “Perdón Keith! I didn’t want to hurt you!” She said, her eyes teary.

“It’s okay Lance.” Shiro told her, looking at the overemotional female in the backseat. 

“We’re here!” Pidge called out, Hunk sighed in relief. “Oh thank god.” He said, pulling Lance out of the car and holding her tightly. 

She stumbled while she giggled. “Yay! Home!” She called happily, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Oh Jesus.” Pidge muttered, unlocking the apartment with Shiro’s keys. “I should’ve let her down that, then she’d be passed the fuck out and we wouldn’t have to deal with her.” They growled, handing Shiro his keys. 

“Pidge…” Shiro chastised. Hunk carried Lance down the hall into her room, Pidge walked in and they heard the shuffling of clothes. Pidge walked out with a giggling Lance, now dressed in some tiny shorts and the world’s skimpiest tank top. “Well, at least she won’t be taking these off.” Pidge said, pushing her towards Hunk.  
Hunk carried her to the couch and dropped her there. 

“Alright, I’m going home. I’m taking her car as payment, here’s her other keys. She’s yours now.” Hunk said to Shiro, handing him the other key ring. “Let’s go Pidge.” Hunk called behind him.

“Have fun!” They snickered, following Hunk out of the door. 

Keith looked over at the couch. “She’s out.” He said, walking to his room.

“Night, Shiro.” He called, closing his door. 

Shiro placed Lance’s keys in the key bowl by the front door. He was about to walk to his own room when he heard shifting on the couch. 

He walked over to see Lance, she was slightly shivering. Shiro thought for a moment. He left her as she was, pulling a blanket over her. “Night Lance.” He told her softly. She looked peaceful as she slept, her hair spilled over the couch where some of it partially fell from the braid. 

He walked into his room, closing the door and stripping his shirt as he slipped into bed. He stared at the ceiling. 

Suddenly, his door opened. Lance walked in and climbed into his bed. “Lance? What are you doing?”  
She said nothing and slid under the covers, turning away from him. 

He watched her back, flustered at her presence in his bed. He moved to leave when small hands wrapped themselves around his right bicep and his chest. Lance rested her head on his chest, her extremely long hair laid across the bed behind her. 

Shiro blushed when Lance moved closer to him, her ample chest pressing up against his arm and chest, the skin to skin contact drove him slightly insane. 

He was hyperventilating internally while she peacefully rested. He was frozen. He found it very hard to sleep, though he eventually did. It was the best sleep he’d had in a long time.


	2. Car Ride Jam Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance begins to settle in, and someone isn’t all too happy about it. Wonder what might happen when Keith can’t get the two very different bodies out of his head...small, dark and curvy, or tall, pale and chiseled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. What do we have here? Me back on my bullshit, that’s what. Enjoy!

Wednesday, August 30th

Morning came and Shiro woke to someone shaking him. His eyes blinked open, he turned to look at beautiful violet eyes, which looked at him incredulously. 

“Mind explaining?” Keith asked, waving his hand at the girl sleeping on Shiro’s chest. Shiro flushed as he looked down at her. 

“She came in here and fell asleep on me before I could leave.” Shiro told him, trying his best not to jostle her.

Keith felt a slight flare of jealousy pang in his chest. Towards who, he wasn’t sure. 

“And you just let her stay there?” He asked, looking at the comfortable beauty. “Yes.” Shiro replied, though it sounded more as a question.

“Why didn’t you kick her out? Send her back to the couch?” Keith asked, crossing his arms. 

“She looked so peaceful, I mean look at her!” He said, nodding his head at Lance. 

He wasn’t wrong. Lance’s face seemed tranquil, her lips infinitesimally parted, her cheeks slightly flushed. 

“Shiro.” Keith groaned, putting a hand to his face. 

“At least wake her up, she still has to go to practice today. And it’s almost 8:00, which means there’ll be a bunch of people in here!” Keith sighed heavily. The things he puts up with. 

Shiro shook her shoulder and Lance lurched away from his touch, eyes wide.  
She looked around at them and sighed, “Oh, it’s just you.” She whispered, head down as she tried to control her breathing. She looked into the light and drew back, ducking her head. 

“Ay coño!” She hissed, raising her head and shutting her eyes tightly. “Jesus Cristo.” She muttered holding her head.  
“Why am I in here?” She asked Shiro, looking around the room once more. She saw his shirtless torso above the covers and gasped, looking down at her own body. 

She sighed with relief. “Gracias a dios.” She said, gripping her chest. Shiro looked slightly put-off. 

“It’s not that I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with either of you...it’s just that I have a few things higher up on my to-do list.” She winked, sliding off the foot of the bed.

She held her head. “Ay! Pa’ que te jode su puta madre.” She winced as a flurry of cusses flew off of her tongue. 

She walked out of the room and headed into the bathroom. The shower came on and she stepped into the warm stream. 

The two stared at the bathroom door. “Did she just openly admit..” “That she’d love to fuck us? Yes.” Keith finished bluntly. He walked out of the room to return to his own. He closed the door and slid down its surface. 

“Oh my god.” He whispered, clutching his chest. Lance looked so fucking beautiful. Her hair was mussed up, her eyes bright. Her top left just enough to the imagination, her shorts hugged her thighs nicely, stopping just beneath her shapely ass. Shiro looked hot as hell too, his shirtless body with all of his musculature, sleep mussing the hair he wanted so desperately to run his finger through, his incredible v-line leading down to...Keith took a deep breath. 

“Nope.” He mumbled to himself, moving to get dressed. 

Shiro was afraid to knock. “Lance?” He called nervously, hoping she could hear. “Sí?” Came the muffled reply. “Can I come in?” He asked tentatively, “I need to get ready.”  
“Sure! I don’t care.” She replied. He nervously entered, closing the door behind him.  
He set to brushing his teeth. He tried not to watch her curvy figure through the glass, the silhouette of her body back lighted by the lights above her. 

“Hey Shiro? What time is it?” She asked, popping her head and shoulders out of the door.  
“7:45.” He replied, trying not to look at her sculpted collar bone, or the water dripping from her neck between the valley of her breasts he could just barely see. 

“Hijo de la Jinetera.” She mumbled, hurrying and washing the soap out of her hair. 

Shiro was applying his eyeliner, he’d just finished the wing of the left and was about to begin the right when Lance spoke. “Can you hand me a towel please?” She asked sweetly, holding a small hand outside the door.

“Sure.” He replied, opening the cabinet and handing her a fluffy white towel. She pulled it in the door and put it on. 

She stepped out of the door. “Thanks Shiro.” She called, leaving the restroom. 

Shiro watched her skin, which sparkled in the light, water droplets all over her skin. The towel seemed slightly small for her, covering most of her thighs, yet lacking coverage in the chest area. Shiro watched a drop of water disappear between the two perfect globes.

The doorbell rang and Shiro watched her head out of the hall towards the door. Her hips moved side to side with every step. “Damn.” He whispered to himself, splashing water over his face before beginning to shave. 

Lance opened the door and saw a young man with a clipboard. “Hello is Miss Lance here…” his eyes bugged out at her appearance. She smiled at him. “Yes, that’s me.” He held out his clipboard and she took it, signing for the delivery. She gave it back and he waved over the movers. They were carrying her Bedframe in. 

“Thank you, could you bring them here please?” She asked politely, showing the burly men carrying her furniture where her room was. She opened the French doors and stood to the side, motioning where she’d like the bed to go. “Thank You!” She told them, adjusting her towel. They stared slightly as they left. Shiro watched them with glare and crossed his arms intimidatingly as they passed him, they quickly looked away and moved out the door. 

The next set of men came, some carrying her dresser, another from before bringing her mirror and a few bringing her mattress and bed set. “There please.” She told them, motioning to the wall without windows. They dropped the dresser slowly, the other man bolting her mirror onto the top. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at them on the way out. They tipped their hats to her. The man in front caught Shiro’s eye and lowered his hat. The other men following suit. 

A woman came in, carrying her Nightstand. “By the bed sweet cheeks?” She asked Lance, walking into her room. “Yes please.” Lance answered politely. The lady set it down and turned around. Ready to leave.  
Lance followed her to the door.

“Thank you!” Lance waved, winking at her and blowing a kiss. The woman laughed and winked back. 

Lance laughed as she closed the door behind them.  
“Okay! Furniture is here.” She said, walking back to her room. She popped a few Advil and checked the time on her phone. A message from Hunk said he has her car and her keys, and that he’d come to get her for practice. She glowered at the screen. She walked out into the hall. Heading to Shiro’s room. “Hey Shiro?” She asked, popping her head into his room. He wasn’t there. 

She heard the shower come on in the bathroom. “Damn.” She whispered. 

She walked across the living room over to Keith’s doors. She knocked lightly. “Keith?” She asked hesitantly. 

A door swung open, startling her. “What?” He asked irately. “What time is practice? I don’t have my car either so I have to ask Hunk to bring it.” “10:00.” He responded curtly, closing the door in her face. “Thanks.” She said sadly. 

He closed the door on her. He panicked. She was in a towel for god’s sake. Hell. Her skin was still wet! Not to mention her hair, of course she’d have the longest and silkiest hair ever. Was she sent to test his limits? The last thing he needed was double temptation! Shiro has been doing enough for the both of them.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed a shower, he walked out to see both Lance and Shiro in front of her door. In towels. They parted, Shiro hurried back to his room and Lance walked lazily through her door. Their hips both equally attractive. He could feel his heart getting shot through. He really needed a shower. 

She was walking back to her room when the shower turned off. She looked back to see Shiro walk out of the bathroom. A white towel hung low on his hips, showing off the deliciousness that was his V-line. 

Lance bit her lip, looking back up at him.  
“Hey, do you want any breakfast? I was gonna see if Hunk would bring me my car and I could go get some groceries.” She asked kindly, adjusting her towel again. 

“Breakfast sounds great.” He replied, giving her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. “Plus we have groceries here, we can shop on the way home from practice.” He told her, the brilliant smile not leaving his face. “What do you want?” She asked him, leaning on her door frame.  
“Not sure.” He replied, seeming to be deep in thought. “How about we both put on some clothes, then you can give me your answer.” She said, looking back down at his towel. “Then again, maybe not.” She winked before walking past the range of his sight. 

He felt his face grow hot when he realized what she meant. He went into his room quickly. The door gave a small slam that Lance could hear from her room.

She snickered at how flustered Shiro got. “For a Gay man he sure is easy.” She remarked to herself, placing all of her suitcases on her bed and opening them. 

She carefully selected her underwear from her lingerie suitcase. 

She selected some leggings and a black tank, it was lacy and decorative, mixing nicely with her silky black lace undergarments, which were adorned with tiny pink bows in the front. The bralette would show slightly, but it didn’t matter. The underwear were high-waisted hipster style that left a good amount of cheek out. 

She threw on her outfit and pulled the apron Rosa got her from her tote. It was the frilly maid kind, a gag gift that came with a few….extras, to complete the look. Lance intended to put it to good use, she slung the apron over her arm and walked to Shiro’s doors. 

She knocked lightly. “Shiro?” She called. “Just a sec!” A muffled voice called from behind the doors. 

She leaned on the wall for a little while until a door opened. “Hey.” He greeted, he was wearing a tight black shirt, which did little to hide any of the musculature his prone form offered her. 

“Have you decided what you want to eat?” She asked him, walking out towards the Kitchen. “Yeah, omelettes would be nice.” He responded hopefully. “Then omelettes you will get.” She said, looking over her shoulder at him. He followed behind her for a moment before heading back to his room. “Give me a second.” He called over his shoulder. She nodded and walked into the kitchen. Keith’s bedroom door caught her eye. She walked over to it.

She knocked gently. “Keith?” She called out. He opened the door a second later, shirtless. Lance bit her lip at his physique. She looked into his unimpressed face.  
“Do you want breakfast? Shiro said he wants Omelettes.” She asked, tucking some of her damp hair behind her ear.

“Sure.” He told her, trying to sound annoyed. Seemed to have worked because she flinched slightly. “Anything else? I have to get dressed.” He asked, internally kicking himself at her tone. 

“Alright..tell me how you like them when you’re ready.” She said softly, turning to enter the kitchen. She saw the coffee machine first, the brew next to it. She threw some water and grounds into the machine. “I should ask mamá to send me some café.” She mumbled to herself. She pulled the pot off when it finished and tied her apron. It pushed up her boobs nicely, making them push up between the straps of the apron. “Nice.” She smiled. She set to getting ready. 

She searched for a moment before finding the pans, she placed one on a burner, opening the fridge and pulling out some ingredients. 

Shiro walked into the room, Keith threw himself back in his own. He put on a shirt and walked outside.

“Hey Lance.” A strong voice called from behind her. She saw Shiro sit down on a stool at the bar. “Hey Shiro.” She smiled at him, enjoying the slight blush that crossed his face. He blushed harder and looked away when he noticed her apron.  
“How do you like your Omelettes?” “French style.” He told her, watching her grab the cheese, butter, parsley, onions, garlic and eggs from the Fridge. She moved to the stove and turned on the burner. She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and cracked the eggs into it, adding in the cheese.  
She threw some butter into the pan, tilting the pan so it coated the bottom evenly. 

She grabbed a spatula and a whisk from the holder next to the stove. She whisked the eggs and cheese together, pouring them gently into the pan. She grabbed a knife and a cutting board, setting the vegetables down on top of it. 

She began to expertly chop at the vegetables, fixing them in about a minute, she added them to the eggs and folded egg over them. 

She flipped her pan, the omelette landing perfectly. He gasped slightly. She smiled and winked at him over her shoulder. Another figure caught her eye. 

“Keith.” She smiled at him too, waving him over. He took a seat next to Shiro.

She slid Shiro’s Omelette onto a plate. “Here you go.” She told him, sliding it in front of him, she opened a drawer and handed him some silverware. 

“Thanks Lance.” He smiled, and she smiled back at him. “You’re welcome.” She told him before turning back to Keith. “How do you like yours?” She asked, turning back to the stove. “Western.” He replied. 

“Ah, nice choice.” She told him, bending over at the fridge to grab green pepper, onion and a pack of ham. Unfortunately, the door covered her figure. Keith sighed slightly. 

“Lance. Show him your knife skills.” Shiro said, motioning to the cutting board. “Sure.” She smiled.

She brought the cutting board and the ingredients to the counter. She laid out the ingredients and began to dice, the whole process taking about a minute. 

She grabbed a second pan and put it on the burner next to the first. Throwing some butter in both, she tossed the ham into one and moved to crack the eggs. She cracked them expertly into the bowl, throwing cheese in as well, whisking the ingredients quickly. 

She delicately poured them into the pan. She stirred up the ham until it browned slightly, pulling it off the heat and pouring it over the eggs, throwing the vegetables in there as well.  
She folded the omelette. Flipping for effect. Sliding it on the plate, she pulled out some hot sauce and slid it over to Keith. “Figured you were the type to enjoy a bit of Chile.” She said, smiling over her shoulder at him.  
She put away the leftover ingredients and threw the utensils in the sink. She handed Keith his omelette and some silverware. “Eat up.” She winked, moving to grab something from the pantry. She returned with some sugar. 

“Are either of you thirsty?” She asked, leaning on the door of the Pantry. “Could you get me some Coffee?” Shiro asked politely. “Sure thing Amor.” She told him, grabbing the pot and a cup from the cabinet. She grabbed a bowl and another whisk, splashing some coffee into it. She threw the sugar into the steaming brew, whisking it until it foamed. She collected the foam and poured out the extra coffee.

She set the cup in front of Shiro and poured him his coffee. “Keith?” She asked, moving to grab a cup. “I’ll take some.” He told her. She poured Keith his coffee. She was about to pour Shiro some of the foam when he spoke. “It’s alright Lance I like my coffee black.” He told her, raising his cup. She leaned back on the counter behind her, watching.

Shiro’s tongue met the coffee and his eyes widened. He forced himself to swallow. She smiled at him. “Is there something wrong Shiro?” She asked sweetly. “This is...incredibly bitter.” He said, looking at her suspiciously. “It’s Cafecito, or at least the closest I could get to it.” She frowned.

“What’s ‘Cafecito’?” Keith asked warily, eyeing his own cup. “Cuban coffee. Twice as bitter as American Coffee, only served in cups the size of a thimble, and is so strong it can be taken as a shot.” She explained proudly. “Here.” She told them, pouring them each a good amount of foam. “Crema. Helps with the taste. Sip it slowly.” She advised. 

She poured herself a cup and sipped it normally. “How are you doing that?” Keith asked, sipping his own sparingly. “This is weak compared to what we have over in Cuba.” She told him simply. 

“Now, finish up. We’ve got half an hour until Hunk comes with the car.” She told them, sitting and sipping her coffee. 

They finished and she collected the plates. “Lance you don’t have to do that.” Shiro told her. “If I’m living here and I haven’t paid rent, yes I do.” She spoke over her shoulder. Finishing the dishes and placing them on the drying rack. She took off her apron and folded it over the oven handle. 

“You two ready? Hunk’s here.” She called into the house. She ran to her room and grabbed her purse, throwing her phone in there and grabbing a charger. “Hey, did Hunk give either of you my keys?” She asked, walking into the living room. “Here.” Shiro called, tossing her the carabiner with her other keys. 

“Pinche hombre.” She hissed, remembering her missing car keys. 

“Let’s go.” She told them, noticing the message that Hunk had arrived. 

She walked out of the door and waited for the other two. Keith followed and Shiro locked up.

They walked down the stairs, Lance now behind Keith, and saw Hunk waiting in her car. She walked to the back seat, opening the door. “Hola!” She called, seeing Pidge in the passenger seat. 

Shiro and Keith clambered in on either side of her. “Nice.” She said aloud, smugly smiling at Pidge’s disgusted expression. The two males looked away, blushing. 

“Let’s get to practice.” Hunk said, starting down the road to the practice building. Lance laughed. 

Lance snuck the aux cord again, taking the liberty of choosing some rock music this time. She slowly turned up the volume as Man in the Box began to play. Hunk and Pidge smiled at her mischievously. This was their song. 

They took turns singing.  
Hunk taking the beginning: Pidge screaming out the cuss words.  
“I'm the man in the box  
Buried in my shit.”

they chorused together in the duet portions.  
“Won't you come and save me  
Save me,”

Lance sang the high notes while Pidge mainly covered the backup.  
“Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?  
Jesus Christ, deny your maker  
He who tries, will be wasted  
Feed my eyes, now you’ve sewn them shut.”

Hunk and Pidge sang together again  
“I'm the dog who gets beat  
Shove my nose in shit!”

They chorused again:  
“Won't you come and save me?”

Lance took over again, Pidge taking backup  
“Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?  
Jesus Christ, deny your maker  
He who tries, will be wasted  
Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut!” 

They all began to bang their heads to the beat. Lance smiled as Shiro and Keith joined in the fun, Shiro singing with her and Pidge while Keith played air guitar.  
Hunk pretended to play his drums by tapping his fingers on her steering wheel.  
“Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?  
Jesus Christ, deny your maker  
He who tries, will be wasted  
Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut!” 

She clapped happily when the next song came on: Molly’s Chambers.

Lance sang along happily, Shiro occasionally joining. Keith would pretend to play guitar on occasion. 

That Smell came on and Shiro began to sing along earnestly.  
“Whiskey bottles, and brand new cars  
Oak tree you're in my way  
There's too much coke and too much smoke  
Look what's going on inside you!” He sang, pretending to hold a mic.

Lance and surprisingly, Keith joined in on the chorus

Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you

Keith began to air guitar his solo  
Shiro began the next verse, singing intensely

“Angel of darkness is upon you  
Stuck a needle in your arm

 

Hunk and Pidge sang the backup 

“You fool, you!”

“So take another toke, have a blow for your nose  
And one more drink fool, will drown you!” 

Pidge and Hunk chimed in for the back up  
“HELL YEAH!”

Lance and Keith sang the chorus together, she leaned her head against Keith’s as they pretended to share a mic

“Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you!!” 

Shiro began to sing softly now:

“Now they call you Prince Charming  
Can't speak a word when you're full of ludes”

His voice picked up again;

“Say you'll be all right come tomorrow  
But tomorrow might not be here for you!” 

“Yeah, You!” Hunk and Pidge sang again

Lance leaned against Shiro this time, he played along as well, leaning close to her face and grabbing a fake mic.

“Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you!”

Shiro began to sing again, his voice picking up tenacity:

“One little problem that confronts you  
Got a monkey on your back  
Just one more fix, Lord might do the trick  
One hell of a price for you to get your kicks.” 

“HELL YEAH!” Hunk and Pidge sang

They all sang together this time, filling the car with their sound:

“Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you  
Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you!!”

They all panted heavily. “Awesome!” Pidge yelled, pumping a fist. The song came on and Keith went ballistic. 

“Turn it Up!” He yelled enthusiastically, 

He began to scream  
“Why do they always send the poor?!”

Lance took over for the faster verse, her accent suiting the way it was sang.

“Barbarisms by barbaras  
With pointed heels  
Victorious victorious kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals!” 

Keith sang with her, Pidge joining in.

“Marching forward hypocritic and  
Hypnotic computers!” 

Keith sang alone again:

“You depend on our protection  
Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth!”

They all joined in: 

“La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!! Oh!”  
Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine!”

Lance and Keith sang together again, pretending to share a mic.

“Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into fort knox stealing  
Our intentions  
Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion”

Lance let Keith sing the last line

“Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth!”

They all joined in again

“Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine  
Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine!”

Keith took over once again

Blast off!  
It's party time!  
And we don't live in a fascist nation!  
Blast off!  
It's party time!  
And where the fuck are you?

 

Everyone screamed along,’Pidge made sure to scream the cuss words extra loud.

“Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?” 

Keith and Lance sang together again, Keith getting the final line

“Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into fort knox stealing  
Our intentions  
Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion,  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth!”

They all joined in

“Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine  
Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sun-“ 

They began to scream

“Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
They always send the poor!  
They always send the poor!” 

Lance leaned on Keith heavily, taking heaving breaths which made her chest rise.

“Whoo!” She cheered, still out of breath. 

Dream On came on and Lance regained her energy. 

She waited, and began to sing softly, a surprising bass in her voice.

“Every time when I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got the dues in life to pay”

She sustained the note and flowed into the next verse

“I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody sin  
You got to lose to know how to win”

Her voice began to build 

“Half my life  
Is books, written pages  
Live and learn from fools and  
From sages  
You know it's true, oh  
All these feelings come back to you!”

She built more and more, holding out her notes before closing down the climax

“Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away”

She built again, this time climbing with the music

“Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Her voice faded before powerfully continuing

Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true

She climbed higher and higher, holding the note longer than the song 

Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on

She finished out the song in tempo, slowing her voice to a finishing note.

Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

 

Shiro clapped for her and she bowed her head.

They arrived at the practice building, right on time. Keith got out and helped Lance out as well.

Shiro walked behind them and waited. Hunk waved at Shiro and Keith, mouthing “Watch”. He threw the keys at Lance. 

Shiro and Keith startled, trying to cover her but a small hand flew out and caught the keys in a fist. 

“Ay Hunk! That’s not funny! Keys hurt!” She whined angrily, Shaking her hand and glaring at him. 

“Hey, it’s not rocks.” Hey pointed out, She quieted, grumbling in Spanish. Colorful words flowing from her lips.

“Let’s go.” Pidge called, rolling their eyes and walking ahead. 

They walked into the building and headed to the back, where Allura and Coran were waiting. “Hey Coran, Hey Beautiful!” Lance called, waving to the older man and winking at Allura. 

“Hello Lance.” They replied, their accents altering her name. She smiled at them. 

“Anyways, since you guys probably don’t need me or my skirt, I will be in the other room.” She rushed out, turning towards the door.  
“Wait! Lance, don’t you want to stay with us?” Hunk asked. Lance froze and waited before turning.“Sure.” She told him. “What’s the set list?” She asked, walking over to the stage. Shiro leaned down and passed it to her. 

She looked over it carefully.  
That Smell  
Carry on Wayward son  
Molly’s Chambers  
B.Y.O.B

“Not bad.” She smiled. Looking up at them. “Only two of these really require my skills, besides the whole eye candy bit.” She pointed out, hand on her hip. 

“Stay with us anyways, let’s see how you dance.” Allura told her, leaving no room for a refusal. “Fine, let me get changed.” She told her, grabbing her bag and stepping out of the room. She shed her leggings and threw on another one of her skirts, this one shorter. She’d dyed it black when she’d heard this was a slightly metal band. She winced when she saw the beautiful pink fade into black. Lance blinked the memories from her eyes and put on her matching top as well. She walked back out into the room. 

“How’s this one look Allura?” She asked, turning in a circle. “That looks great! It really will fit the image of the band.” She told her, touching the delicate material gently. 

“This one has silver zils, it’s a more metal look and sound.” She said, bouncing a hip. The chime was less resonant than before. “Since some of these songs don’t have a tambourine...and many we danced to at the academy, I had these made.” She explained,  
Pulling a chain on the side of her skirt. She bounced and the zils stayed still. “Keeps them from moving.” She explained, releasing the chain, and bouncing, letting the zils clink together again. 

“Anyways, let’s move on with this, Lance, stand behind Keith and sing backup for Shiro, dance during the solos or something, I’ll think you’ll know when.” She said, tapping a finger to her chin. 

“Aye Aye capitán.” She said, giving the manager a two finger salute and a wink. “We start with BYOB.” Allura called, they nodded.  
She stood next to Keith and grabbed an extra mic, giving it a gentle tap. It was on and working. She smiled. 

 

Keith began to play, Shiro joining him. 

Shiro seemed to struggle with the tone. Adjusting as it normalized. 

They joined him for the transition temporarily.

They all sang the chorus together, Lance singing barely under Shiro, there but unplaceable. She moved her hips and provided the beats of the tambourine.

Lance sang with him again, the fast tone lacking a voice, Shiro’s voice seemingly isolated. 

 

They all sang the chorus together again. Their voices melding nicely. Lance danced again, moving her hips in complex patterns to match the drumline.

The harmony part felt empty, only Shiro was singing.

Shiro had to scream again, the register seemed too low, his voice too deep.  
Keith’s would fit.

They all began to scream together, finishing off second verse.

Shiro sang the bridge again. He and Keith keeping the beat well. The other’s voices helped, it just wasn’t enough. They needed more substance. 

The harmony came again, Shiro’s singing alone didn’t sound right.

Lance began to Dance again, moving her hips to create the tambourine’s light beat. 

Shiro began to scream, finishing the song


	3. Vogue to the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets some pictures taken with a new face, making a friend in high places.

Wednesday, September 28th

 

It’s been around a month since Lance moved here and they’ve still made lots of progress. 

They’d all gotten to know each other a lot more, with driving to practice together every day, with Lance being the car-provider. 

The routine in the apartment was simple. Lance would wake up and take a shower, wash her face, get dressed and either she or Keith would make breakfast for all of them. Shiro would usually be the one to make the coffee. They’d all eat and one of them would take the dishes. 

The chores were split amongst evenly amongst them according to their abilities. The boys were hopeless with laundry so Lance typically did it. Shiro hefted the trash every day, Keith would vacuum while Shiro held the furniture up for him and Lance would typically clean the kitchen. Lance had taken to bathroom management since she’d sort of taken over Shiro’s bathroom. Keith typically took care of his own, and Lance cleaned everyone’s sheets. 

“Hey Keith?” Lance asked as she knocked on his doors. He opened one and looked out at her. “Yes?” He asked hastily.

“I’m missing a thong, can you check your laundry basket?” She asked nonchalantly, leaning against one hip as she waited. 

Keith’s hand darted out a moment later to place a black ball of lace in her hand. “Thank You!” She said simply, walking back to her room. Keith’s face was completely inflamed.  
—————————————————————————  
Wednesday, September 28th: 5:30pm

After another car ride full of singing, they were in the midst of preparations for their upcoming concert.

Practice was going fine, however; there was still one song they couldn’t exactly perfect. B.Y.O.B

They’d been practicing for hours, This was the one song they couldn’t seem to get.

Shiro shook his head. “It’s still not right Allura.” He sighed.

“I know what we’re missing.” Lance spoke up, walking to the front of the stage. “What is it Lance?” Allura asked, turning her attention to the other female. 

“Keith.” Lance said simply, leaning on his shoulder. “What do you mean by that?” Allura asked, eyeing the younger man.

“He’s got the right register. Shiro’s voice is too deep by himself. Keith doesn’t have as much bass.” She replied simply. “Play it back and let Keith sing.” She told her, placing her hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“I suppose it can’t hurt.” Allura said, motioning for Coran to activate the stage effects. 

They played from the top. 

Keith screamed at the beginning, starting the song strong.

“Why do they always send the poor?!”

Lance took over for the faster verse, her accent suiting the way it was sang. Still not quite though. 

“Barbarisms by barbaras  
With pointed heels  
Victorious victorious kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals!” 

Keith sang with her, Pidge joining in.

“Marching forward hypocritic and  
Hypnotic computers!” 

Keith sang alone again:

“You depend on our protection  
Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth!”

They all joined in, Lance danced, laying down the beat.

“La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!! Oh!”  
Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine!”

Lance and Keith sang together again

“Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into fort knox stealing  
Our intentions  
Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion”

Lance let Keith sing the last line

“Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth!”

They all joined in again, Lance moved her hips and gave the beat, turning in a circle for effect. 

“Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine  
Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine!”

Keith took over once again

Blast off!  
It's party time!  
And we don't live in a fascist nation!  
Blast off!  
It's party time!  
And where the fuck are you?

 

Everyone screamed along, 

“Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?” 

Keith and Lance sang together again, Keith getting the final line

“Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into fort knox stealing  
Our intentions  
Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion,  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth!”

They all joined in, Lance’s moving her hips and ass. “Shakira Shakira” she thought to herself. 

“Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine  
Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sun-“ 

They began to scream

“Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
They always send the poor!  
They always send the poor!” 

“Alright! We got it. I think we’ll figure out how to get that intro down.” She told Keith and Shiro, hugging their shoulders. “Thanks for the input Lance.” Keith said, not nearly as hateful as before. She smiled.

They moved back to their positions when Allura stopped her. “Lance! Come stand next to Shiro! Stage Right.” She called out, pointing to Shiro’s right.

Lance did as she was told. “When you dance, make your way to the edge of the stage. I saw from your academy file you’re flexible. Put that to good use.” She commanded, gesturing for Coran to ready the effects for the next song. 

Keith and Shiro started them off, Lance nodded lightly to the beat while Keith made the guitar whine beautifully.

Shiro began to sing

“Whiskey bottles, and brand new cars  
Oak tree you're in my way  
There's too much coke and too much smoke  
Look what's going on inside you!” He sang, leaning closer and closer to the mic.

They all joined in on the chorus

Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you

Keith began to play his solo effortlessly, his fingers racing across the strings

Shiro began the next verse, singing intensely

“Angel of darkness is upon you  
Stuck a needle in your arm

 

Hunk and Pidge sang the backup 

“You fool, you!”

“So take another toke, have a blow for your nose  
And one more drink fool, will drown you!” 

Pidge and Hunk chimed in for the back up   
“HELL YEAH!”

Lance and Keith sang the chorus together, she joined Keith at his mic and leaned against him so they shared. 

“Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you!!” 

Lance walked slowly to Shiro, clawing his shirt as he sang, creating more appeal. Shiro pretended to smirk at her, really he was blushing.   
Shiro began to sing softly now:

“Now they call you Prince Charming  
Can't speak a word when you're full of ludes”

His voice picked up again; Lance returned to her mic

“Say you'll be all right come tomorrow  
But tomorrow might not be here for you!” 

“Yeah, You!” Hunk and Pidge sang again

Lance leaned against Shiro this time, he played along as well, leaning close to her face and sharing his mic with her. 

Keith executed his solo amazingly, Shiro joined in as well, building up to the chorus again. 

“Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you!”

Shiro began to sing again, his voice picking up tenacity:

“One little problem that confronts you  
Got a monkey on your back  
Just one more fix, Lord might do the trick  
One hell of a price for you to get your kicks.” 

“HELL YEAH!” Hunk and Pidge sang

They all sang together again, pouring themselves into the song

“Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you  
Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you!!”

Keith started another solo, making the guitar whine, his hands running everywhere. Lance pulled the chains of her skirt and danced. Shaking her ass and popping her hips to the riffs.

“Lance! That was great! Let’s see some more interaction between verses. Do you have any other outfits?” 

“Oh sí.” She smiled wickedly. “Does leather sound good?” She asked, Hunk nearly choked. 

“Lance! You can't mean….that...right?” He asked hopefully. “Oh I most certainly do, and I happened to bring it with me!” She called out, jumping off the stage and giving Keith and Shiro a nice view of her Lace hipsters. 

“Did you see?” Shiro asked Keith, blushing heavily. “Yeah.” Keith replied simply, tuning his guitar. He was blushing more than Shiro. 

Lance ran to her bag and pulled out the fishnets, shorts, gloves, top and hat. She looked around a bit until she located the belt of Zils and the boots. 

She pulled on the fishnets, throwing on the leather shorts that perfectly cupped her ass, showing a decent amount of cheek on the sides. She pulled on the top as well, it boosted her already ample cleavage, making the girls look enormous. She slid on her gloves, they even had space for her nails, “Rosa really gave the best gag gifts.” She mused. She threw her hair up into the cap, letting a few strands of shorter bangs escape.

She pulled on the black high-high heeled leather boots that went with the outfit. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Something was missing. She swiped red lipstick over her lips. Perfect.

She strode into the room sexily, her legs looked a million miles long, her hips and ass hugged perfectly by the shorts. “So? Do I reek sex appeal yet?” She asked Allura laughing slightly. 

“Yes, now go change!” Pidge demanded. Pointing to the door. “I don’t want to have to watch your ass the whole time.” They said exasperatedly, Throwing their hands in the air. “I’ll keep my ass pointed at our audience then, Hm?” Lance asked, walking up the steps to the stage. 

“Alright! I aspire to be Molly in the near future, let’s nail this!” Lance called out happily, grabbing her mic. Allura waved to Coran and the lights changed. 

Keith and Shiro opened up the song, Shiro began to sing, Lance joined him.

“Free, that's all that she could bleed  
That's why she'll never stay  
White, bare naked in the night  
And lookin' for some play.”

Lance winked at the last line, and fired a finger gun at the “crowd” 

Shiro picked the lyrics back up, the tempo staying steady

“Just another girl that wants to rule the world  
Any time or place  
And when she gets into your head  
You know she's there to stay”

Lance began to dance, moving her hips to the chords, pulling the cord on her belts and releasing the zils. 

“You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind  
She's got your  
Your pistol  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind”

She stopped her hips to left, smiling at Keith. 

Slow, she's burnin' in your soul  
With whispers in your ear

Lance pretended to whisper in Keith’s ear. 

It's okay I'll give it anyway  
Just get me out of here

Lance slid down Shiro’s legs

You'll plead, you'll get down on your knees  
For just another taste

She rose slowly, her hands on Shiro’s chest.  
Lance shielded herself behind Shiro as the lights went off, Lance ran off-stage. The lights came back on and Shiro looked around for Lance. 

“And when you think she's let you in  
That's when she fades away”

They sang the chorus together. Lance reappeared and moved her hips, shaking her ass at the “crowd” 

You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind  
She's got your  
Your pistol  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind

 

They all sang the chorus together while Lance swished her hips from side to side, and in a fast up and down motion. She slowly moved to the front of the stage, shaking her ass more so than her hips.

You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's chambers gonna change your mind  
She's got your  
Your pistol  
Molly's chambers gonna change your mind  
You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's chambers gonna change your mind  
She's got your

 

Lance split at the last second, aiming her finger guns at the “crowd”

“Your pistol!” Shiro finished. 

“Lance! Doesn’t that Hurt?” Pidge asked concerned at how her legs completely touched the floor. 

“Just the leather chafe.” She spoke, her accent slightly slipping into her words. She swung her leg around and stood up. “Ay dios! It’s been a while.” She said, stretching.

“I’m gonna go stretch out in the other room.” She said, slipping out of the door. 

She took off her shoes and tiptoed out to her car. She pulled up the extra storage at the bottom and took out the instrument case. 

She snuck back into the building and entered the back room. She flipped the lights on and sighed a breath of relief when no one was in there. She closed the door, soundproofing the room completely.

She pulled out the bass from it’s case. She stroked it. “I’m sorry I haven’t played you much.” She apologized softly. She slung it over her shoulder and began to play. 

She riffed the intro happily, and she began to sing

“I’m the man in the box!” She riffed into the next verse 

“Buried in my shit.” She played through the riff, increasing her tempo perfectly.

“Won’t you come and save me?” She switched tempos before reverting.

“Feed my eyes!” She slowed her tempo as she sang

“Jesus Christ!” She added a little flourish.

“He who tries!” She let the bass be her backup

“Feed my eyes!” She felt herself resonate with the music. 

She vocalized along with her Bass

“I’m the dog who gets beat!” She sang slightly softly on that one  
“Shove my nose in shit!” She snarled this line, letting her anger carry through my music.  
“Won’t you come and save me? Save me..” She let herself plead through her bass

“Feed my eyes!” She focused on letting her bass guide her voice

“Jesus Christ!” she switched up the melody slightly, taking more of the guitar’s role

“He who tries!” She vocalized loudly

“Feed my eyes!” She strummed her bass, Letting the sound disappear in the walls.

She vocalized along with her bass, matching each other wonderfully. She strummed for the last time and let the music died.

She tucked her bass back into it’s case and hid it away in a nearby closet. 

She snuck back to the hall and placed a small blue sticker on the door, helping her remember which door was “hers”

She was about to slip on her boots when a voice sounded from behind her. “So..” Lance jumped. 

She whirled around to see Keith. “Wanna tell me what all this is about?” He asked suspiciously, waving a hand towards her boots. 

“Nothing! I took my boots off to stretch.” She said coolly, slipping on her other shoe. 

“Sure.” He spoke simply. She knew he was not agreeing. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” She asked testily, arching a perfect eyebrow at him. She sat on the floor.

“You just came out of a back room. You could’ve easily stretched in the room with us.” He pointed out, crossing his arms.

“I think that’d be a bit uncomfortable, don’t you think?” She replied, leaning forward and sitting her elbows between her legs, resting her head on her hands. 

“I don’t see what’s wrong with that.” He told her, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

She spread out her arms and showed off her breasts, pushing them onto the ground. “You sure?” She asked, smiling wolfishly at him. 

“That’s not that bad.” He scoffed, looking away. 

“Then I guess I’ll stretch in there.” She said simply, slipping off and grabbing her boots while walking into the room. 

“You guys go ahead and play songs without Tambourine for a sec.” She said, dropping her boots in the corner. She took off her cap and let her hair flow loose.

She smiled at Keith as she walked over to one of the support beams. Wrapping her leg around it and beginning to climb. 

Pidge facepalmed so hard the slap echoed through the room. “Jesus Christ!” She muttered, turning away from the girl on the pole. 

Everyone looked on in shock. “What is she doing?” Keith asked the grumbling Hunk, his face red. “Pole dancing.” Pidge groaned out, pinching the bridge of their nose.

Allura was appalled. “That’s...highly…” “Lance, it’s very Lance.” Hunk sighed, smashing his head on one of his drums. 

Lance held onto the pole with one leg, bending backwards and grabbing it lower down with her arms. 

She swung her legs down beneath her arms and flipped upside down, spreading her legs out on either side. 

Her hair flowed down towards the ground, she gripped the pole with her arms and swung around the pole, gripping it with her legs and moving into a scorpion. 

 

She grinned at Keith, and wrapped her arm around the pole, bending her back until her face sat on the tops of her feet. She smiled at their expressions.

“Don’t worry! I do this all the time!” She called, twisting her body to a standing position. She grabbed the pole with one leg, folding the other over it and arching her back. 

She took the pole in her arms and wrapped an ankle around it, doing the splits against it.

Lance righted herself again, holding a hand to her forehand in a searching motion, spinning around While she climbed, she reached the top.

She waved her fingers in a goodbye motion and let her body drop. 

They all let out a gasp as she fell from the top of the pole. 

When suddenly she caught herself with her legs, she bent backwards and touched her hands to the ground, flipping her legs over her head and standing. 

“Aren’t you all supposed to be practicing?” She asked mockingly, looking directly at Keith. He glowered at her.

“What the hell was that? You scared us half to death!” Pidge yelled, running down the steps towards her. 

Lance yelped, jumping onto the pole at tiny gremlin rushed her. She grabbed Pidge before they could crash into the pole. Pidge screamed slightly as they were swept up into the air, clutching Lance’s arm with all of their appendages. 

“Hold On little Koala.” She told them, hefting them into her lap and wrapping her arms around them. 

“I’ll go slow okay?” She promised, sliding down the pole. 

She dropped Pidge back on the ground and slid down herself.

“No more charging me, okay Toro?” Lance said as she chuckled, ruffling Pidge’s hair.

“Lance!” They whined, slapping her hands away. 

“Fine!” She laughed and walked away, heading towards the weights and bars.

She slung her legs over the bars and began to do crunches. She flipped around to face them, giving them all a nice eyeful of ass.

“This is nothing, right Keith?” She asked, taunting him. 

“Okay! Okay! You proved your point!” He yelled. exasperated.

She dropped down. “Thank you.” She called flirtatiously, blowing him a kiss. 

He turned away. She frowned slightly. 

“Anyways, What’s next?” She asked, turning back to the the stunned trio. They’d been silent for a while. 

Shiro was covering his mouth, blushing heavily. Coran was blushing as well, looking anywhere but at Lance. Allura seemed scandalized.

“Next?” Shiro asked for the first time in a while. “Yeah, next. What’s the next set list?” She asked, sliding her boots back on. 

“We haven’t even thought of that.” Allura said softly, looking troubled. 

“What? The academy planned our songs and dances weeks in advance! Man Rosa really was….the best.” She trailed off, her voice quieting.

“Anyways, we have time today. Why don’t we decide now? Then we’ll have another play through of the songs.” Lance suggested, placing her cap on her head. 

“Sounds good to me.” Hunk said, sitting down and grabbing his drumsticks. 

Lance walked over to the stairs. “So, where and when are we playing?” She asked 

“A popular lounge. It’s got great media coverage and it will help get us publicity, we’ll be playing there on the 30th, this Friday, at 10:00. We’ll have to get you to a shoot and distribute posters for your debut.” Allura responded, jotting something onto a notepad from her pocket.

“Alright so basically we have literally a day to spread the word.” Lance said, looking at her phone screen, which said September 28 under the time, 5:45. 

“Um...yes.” Allura said somewhat sheepishly. “I can get you into a shoot today...I have a few connections with Olkarion Corp. Would you like to shoot today?” Allura asked, tapping away at her phone. 

“Sure!” Lance told her enthusiastically. “Alright, we’d best leave now then, Lance come with me, everyone else, practice hard.” Allura told them, beckoning Lance over. Lance grabbed her bag and followed Allura out. 

They jumped into Allura’s white Lexus and took off to the other side of town. After a while Allura parked her key in front of a large building, the large lettering at the top informing her it was Olkarion Corp.

“Let’s go Lance!” Allura called, handing her keys to a valet and striding purposefully into the building. 

Lance followed Allura inside to see a flurry of activity, people were flowing in and out of the doors and elevators in a perfect harmony.

“Wow.” Lance whispered, looking at the high ceilings and the strange network of lines that ran all across the walls and flooring. 

Allura walked up to the young man at the front desk. “I’m here to see Ryner.” Allura told him, sliding a card over to him. “Ah! Miss Allura. Ryner is waiting for you I’ll send you right in.” He said, motioning to an unused elevator. 

Allura walked into the elevator and it immediately began to move. 

They came to the 10th floor which was labeled under “photography”

Allura walked up to a tall woman, her green eyes looked partially blue in the colored lighting. 

“Allura!” She called, walking over to greet here. “It’s so nice to see you again.” She told the beauty, smiling at her. “Oh, and who might this be?” She asked, turning her attention to Lance.   
“This is Lance, our new backup and dancer.” She explained, gesturing to Lance who tipped her hat the the taller woman. 

“It’s very nice to meet you.” She told Lance, bowing her head slightly. 

“I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” Lance smiled prettily and bowed her head back. 

“Lance, if you will please go into makeup…” she paused turning back to Allura. “Will she be wearing this for the shoot?” Ryner asked over her shoulder. 

“Yes, some accessories as well please.” Allura replied politely. “Lance, do you have any particular style in mind?” Ryner asked, guiding her to the dressing room. 

Lance smiled wickedly. “Got any bullets?”’  
—————————————————————————  
Wednesday, September 28th

Lance returned with fierce winged eyeliner that made her blue eyes brilliant. Her lips were painted a deep rouge. She had a bands of AR Bullets slung over her torso, one at her left shoulder. She held one bullet in her hand. Her hair was tucked up into her cap, save for her bangs, which framed her jaw.

She smiled at Allura. “How do I look?” She asked, aiming her finger gun at Allura. “Stunning.” Allura smiled. 

Lance blushed slightly. “Thanks.” She replied gratefully. 

“Lance!” Ryner called from next to the cameras. Lance walked over, her tambourine zils and bullets clinking as she walked. 

“Alright, I want you to stand in the center of the cameras and spread your legs out, a bit more than your shoulders.” Ryner explained. Lance nodded and walked into the center, following Ryner’s instructions. 

“Alright, tip your hat low. Look back at me” She instructed, looking at Lance through the main camera. “A little lower...perfect.” She called out. 

“Bite the bullet and give me that smile from earlier.” Ryner teased slightly. Lance did as she was asked, chuckling. “Perfect!” Ryner called. 

“Now...your arms.” Ryner said, walking over and circling Lance. “Bring me some handguns!” Ryner called towards the crew. A worker came and handed them to Lance. “I’m assuming you’re a gunslinger.” Ryner told her, pride in her voice. 

“Yes, I very much am.” Lance said, twirling the guns in her hand before halting them perfectly into her palms.

“Cross your arms and hold out your guns.” Ryner commanded, looking carefully at her. 

Lance did as she asked. Crossing her arms at the wrist and aiming her guns out. 

“Good! Now stay there, we’re going to capture some panoramic shots and some close-ups of your body under different lights.” Ryner explained, waving her hand to her crew. A sea of cameras and lights descended upon her. Circling around her body. They snapped frequently capturing shots. 

A camera shot the edge of her eye, catching the beginnings of her bang and her eyeliner.   
Another zoomed in on her left hip, before snapping a shot of her boot as well. A large camera took a shot of her arms, shooting down from her shoulder to the guns, before moving to capture the ends of the barrels.  
A smaller camera captured shots of her lips and the bullet. 

Lance handed one of the guns to a nearby worker and held the bill of her hat in the tips of her left hand, she lifted the gun in her right. “Oh Lance! That’s an amazing pose!” Ryner complimented, the snapping continued furiously.

“That’s all for today everyone!” She called, looking over the shots.  
The cameras left her and Lance moved freely, rolling her shoulders. “Ay, I’m a bit stiff.” She muttered, stretching her arms out in front of her.

“Lance! Come take a look at these previews for your posters.” Allura told her, waving her over to the large monitors. 

Lance walked over and looked over the shots, they were very well done, the pinks and blues of the lights shone against her skin, making it seem darker. “These are amazing! Is that really me?” She asked, moving closer. 

“I’d assume this derrière is yours?” Ryner laughed, clicking over to the next shot. “That’s me Alright!” Lance laughed with her. “Although my ass looks great in this.” She said, gesturing to the curvature of her hips and behind in the shot. 

“Here’s a shot of the mouth! One of the best.” Ryner told her, clicking over to the shot. Lance’s teeth looked bright white in this, contrasting with the red of her lips and the gold of the bullet. Her smirk was unimpaired by the hunk of metal in between her teeth. “Oh I love this.” Lance smiled much like she did in the photo. Ryner laughed heartily.

Ryner promised to send the posters out ASAP, bidding them goodbye as Allura strode through the doors and made a brisk walk to the car.

“I can’t believe Ryner let me keep these.” Lance said, holding up her guns and pretending to shoot. “Even the bullet belts!” Lance said excitedly, hopping back into the front seat. 

“Yes, that is all and well, however, I’ll have to drop you back at the practice building, Apparently everyone kept practicing because you’re their ride.” Allura said, her irritation interlaced with a fondness she often heard in her own mother’s voice.

“Whoops!” Lance laughed with Allura soon joining her, Lance’s laughter sounding more like a thunderclap, while Allura’s reminded her of tinkling wind chimes. 

After a quiet ride back to the building, Lance was tired and ready to go home. Or clubbing, actually clubbing sounded really good right now. 

She ran into the building, shouting a “Thanks Allura!” Over her shoulder and dashing up the stairs. Allura shook her head and smiled softly.

Lance bursted back into the room. “Everyone! We’re going to the club!” She announced, tucking the barrels of the guns into the back hem of of her leather shorts.

Pidge was not in accordance. “Lance you can’t just make us-“ Lance drew her guns and twirled them in her hands. “You were saying?” She looked over the guns and admired their sleek design, beautiful yet dangerous. 

They looked at her in shock, really taking in her appearance. “Lance did you just pull a gun on me?” Pidge asked somewhat fearful, mostly angry. 

“No, I pulled two on you.” She replied, placing one gun back in her waistband and flipping the other, ejecting the cartridge in a fluid motion and holding it out. “No ammo.” She finished, sliding the cartridge back in. 

“And we are going clubbing! We meet at the apartment at 8:00!” She demanded, walking up to Keith and Shiro,   
“Let’s go! I’m picking your outfits.” She said, hauling them out of the building


	4. Club Kral Zera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets some old friends, inviting a bit of drama and match-making in the process. Que Sexy.

They approached the car. “Who wants to drive?” She asked, shaking the keys. “Question for Lance.” Keith said aloud, remembering the game they played on her first night here. He grabbed the keys gently from her hand.

She shot him a breathtakingly beautiful smile. “You remembered.” Her smile was so bright it physically hurt to look, “Yeah, now Question,” He replied, trying to sound irked.

“Shoot.” She told him, giggling later at the unintended pun. “Why don’t you ever drive your own car?” He asked, looking back at her. 

“I don’t want anyone to be third wheeling, I’m still basically a stranger to you. I’ve literally known you two for almost a month, so I like to let you sit together.” She replied, shrugging.

They were touched. It wasn’t much, but Lance was very considerate of people’s feelings. “Now if only you were this considerate about your hair in the shower.” Shiro teased. 

Lance huffed indignantly and hopped in the back seat. 

They clambered in, Keith in the drivers as they pulled away from the building. Lance Called Hunk. “Hello?” He asked, his crackled voice echoing through her phone

“Best text Shay Loverboy, we left.” She grinned madly and hung up, interrupting his rebuttal.

“Let’s go home.” She smiled at them. Keith felt a warmth settle in his chest when she said that. He shook himself out of it. 

Lance stole the Aux cord and turned up the music, startling the boys when her torso suddenly shot between them.

She started playing her song “Mayores” again. 

She began to sing sultrily with the music, leaning next to Keith, her lips nearly at his ears.

“A mí me gusta que me traten como dama  
Aunque de eso se me olvide cuando estamos en la cama  
A mí me gusta que me digan poesía  
Al oído por la noche cuando hacemos groserías”

She sang the last line in a way that was so utterly filthy, Shiro turned to look at her and found her looking back, Azure eyes locking onto obsidian. She grinned.

“Me gusta un caballero  
Que sea interesante  
Que sea un buen amigo  
Pero más un buen amante” 

 

She kept her eyes on Shiro’s the whole time.

¿Qué importa unos años de más?”

She eyed his body up and down hungrily as she asked the question. If only he knew what it all meant.

“A mí me gustan mayores  
De esos que llaman señores  
De los que te abren la puerta  
Y te mandan flores”

Keith and Shiro braced themselves for the one line they actually knew. 

“A mí me gustan más grandes  
Que no me quepa en la boca”

 

Lance seemed to emphasize these words, making sure the message was deeply ingrained in their heads. Keith had a feeling that Lance wasn’t singing the words of the singer anymore. 

“Los besos que quiera darme  
Y que me vuelva loca  
Loca  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Loca  
Oh oh oh oh oh”

She carried the notes beautifully as always. It frustrated Shiro how beautiful she looked. 

“Yo no soy viejo pero tengo la cuenta como uno  
Si quieres a la cama yo te llevo el desayuno  
Como yo, ninguno  
Un caballero con 21, yeah  
Yo estoy puesto pa’ todas tus locura’  
Que tú quieres un viejo, ¿estás segura?  
Yo te prometo un millón de aventuras  
Y en la cama te duro lo que él no dura  
Yo estoy activo 24/7  
Conmigo no hacen falta los juguetes  
Yo todavía me hago de paquete  
Pero si te gusta abusar cor otra gente” 

 

Lance rapped along to the likely dirty lyrics, her accent mixing into the lyrics like it was made for it.

“A mí me gustan mayores  
De esos que llaman señores  
De los que te abren la puerta  
Y te mandan flores”

She sang in Shiro’s ear, her soft lips just barely brushing his jaw as she moved away

“A mí me gustan más grandes  
Que no me quepa en la boca” 

 

She sang into Keith’s ear this time, her lips brushing before placing a kiss just under his jaw. She moved and did the same to Shiro. They both blushed furiously. 

“Los besos que quiera darme  
Y que me vuelva loca”

She puckered her lips at them from the back seat. 

Loca  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Loca  
Oh oh oh oh oh

 

Lance carried the notes to completion before moving on

Yo no quiero un niño que no sepa nada  
Yo prefiero un tipo, traje de la talla 

 

She looked Keith up and down, biting her bottom lip.

Yo no quiero un niño que no sepa nada  
Yo prefiero un tipo, traje de la talla

 

She looked over Shiro, he saw her hands clench slightly as she looked at him, her eyes not leaving his body. 

A mí me gustan, me gustan mayores  
De esos que llaman señores  
De los que te abren la puerta  
Y te mandan flores

 

They both flushed as Lance spread herself across the console, arching her back

A mí me gustan más grandes  
Que no me quepa en la boca 

 

Her eyes flirted between the two, eyeing the space between their legs lazily. 

Los besos que quiera darme  
Y que me vuelva loca  
Loca  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Loca  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Loca  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Loca  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Loca

She finished singing and retreated into the back seat, laying out across it. She unplugged her phone and tucked it into her top. 

She winked at them from where she laid. Licking her lips slightly. They both turned away, faces hot.

They snuck glances at her, hoping not to catch her eyes so as to avoid the torture she’d inflict upon them.

“Patience yields focus.” Shiro whispered to himself, taking deep breaths. That was a mistake. Lance’s sweet scent made his head spin. 

Keith seemed to have the same thoughts because he rolled down the drivers side window despite the bite in the air. 

The ride continued in silence, Lance was content at her consistent teasing, she’d let up on them now that she knew their limits. How two gay men were so susceptible to it was honestly puzzling. Keith was obviously about as straight as a rainbow, and gay as hell for Shiro. Puzzling.

They arrived at the apartment and Lance practically jumped out of the car, rushing up the stairs, she waited for the two males impatiently at the door. “Hurry! Only have two hours to make you extra gorgeous!” She told them, pulling them into the apartment, 

“Open up your closets and...hold on.” Lance’s phone began to ring. “Hola?” She asked, a muffled voice replied. 

“Cómo estás?” She asked happily, smiling. “Sí?”  
Lance looked confused. “Dónde?” Her eyes lit up.  
“Aquí? En los Estados Unidos?” She asked, her face becoming ecstatic, “Sí! Sí! Me voy a venir con unos amigos, te veo en un poco…Sí, adiós.” She blew a kiss to the person and ended the call. 

“I know which club we’re going to.” She smiled, dashing into her room. She emerged a few seconds later to see an empty living room, it seemed the boys had done what she’d asked. 

She went into Shiro’s room first, turning back and heading down the hall. “Shiro?” She asked, popping her head through the doors. He was standing in front of his closet. She walked in. “Hey Shiro, let’s see what you’ve got.” She said, leaning her arm on his shoulder. He startled and jumped slightly. “Sorry.” She told him, moving to inspect his closet. 

She looked at the clothes critically. They were mainly black and grey. Very Shiro. She found a long sleeved white shirt, dark-wash jeans, and a tie. 

“Here, try this on please?” She asked, handing him the clothes. He moved into the bathroom to change. 

He stepped out and walked into the room. 

The white shirt hugged his broad chest and biceps nicely, Lance nodded approvingly as the circled him. The jeans clung to his muscular thighs, she adjusted his tie and stepped back, looking at him carefully. “How do I look?” He asked, holding his arms out slightly.

“Sexy, but your look is missing something.” She replied, not batting an eye at his shocked face. “Ah! Hold your arms out.” She told him, walking forward again. He did as she asked and she began to fold his sleeves. She stepped back again, looking him over.

The sleeves no longer flowed about his arms, hugging him tighter at the biceps and exposing his toned forearms. “Perfect! You look hot.” She told him, nodding appreciatively. “I..I..” Shiro stuttered slightly and blushed. 

“Oh Shiro, I won’t say things like that if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll be careful about that from now on.” She said apologetically, leaving his room.

How was he supposed to tell her he wanted the opposite.

Lance walked into the living room to see Keith. “Keith!” She greeted, walking over to where he was seated on a loveseat. “Hey.” He replied, a hint of ice in his tone. Her smile faltered for a moment before forcing it back onto her face, it seemed dim.

“You want to dress up?” She asked him, careful not to anger him. 

“Sure, why not?” He asked grumpily, stalking into his room. Lance’s smile fell completely before she slapped it back onto her face. 

She walked into Keith’s doorway. The room was easily the largest in the apartment. It had a walk in closet much larger than her and Shiro’s, A connected bathroom and access to the balcony. He had much more furniture, yet the room still seemed bare, only having the absolute necessities. It was sad somehow.

“Can I look through your clothes?” She asked him, tentatively stepping inside. “Do whatever.” He replied moodily. 

She stepped into his closet and gasped in horror. It was all black T-shirts and jeans. “Dios mío!” She uttered, covering her mouth. 

She searched for a moment before she located a...halter top? Lance didn’t think anything of it and moved on, stumped on what to do for his pants, she’d debated for a moment before she grabbed a random pair of black skinnies that his boots would cover, as she’d noticed that’s how he preferred to wear them. 

She held out the clothes to him, his surprisingly warm hands touched hers as he took them. “Would you mind trying them on?” She asked tentatively, afraid to set him off. He silently walked to the restroom and her face immediately fell. 

“Why does he hate me so much?” She muttered sadly to herself, Waiting for him to step out. 

He exited not but a few seconds later. His lean musculature was accented nicely by the extra tight shirt and his sculpted legs left slight impressions. “What?” He ground out. “Nothing, you just look really hot.” Lance mentioned, forcing bravado into her tone as she held up a finger gun slightly. 

He scowled and looked away. “Well...I’m gonna go get dressed.” She said, scampering out of the room as quickly as she could. 

Keith sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Damn.” He muttered, berating himself internally for upsetting her. 

Lance opened her doors with a dramatic flourish. She stripped off all of her clothes and pulled out a suitcase from underneath her bed.  
She opened up the suitcase and studied the lingerie she had inside, she laid the sets across the bed and turned to her closet.  
“Ughhh, what to wear? Maria va a ser allí, entonces ella va a vestir en rojo...blue then.” She muttered to herself, looking through her closet and mumbling in Spanglish.

A knock sounded to her left. “Come in!” She called over her shoulder, turning back to the closet and grabbing two blue ensembles. 

Shiro walked through her doors and stood there for a moment, staring. His mouth dropped as he saw Lance’s lack of clothing. “Hey Shiro.” She replied flippantly, turning to face him, an outfit in each hand.  
“What’s up?” She asked stepping in front of her mirror to study each outfit. 

His eyes feasted upon her exposed flesh, taking in every inch of the soft brown skin that was offered to him. He stood silently for a moment. 

“Did my beauty render you speechless?” She asked flirtation coloring her voice. She covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh, I promised I wouldn’t-“ “It’s fine.” He interjected, waving his hands. 

“It’s your personality Lance, you shouldn’t have to bottle it up because that’s what makes you, you. You shouldn’t fault yourself for that.” He explained, rubbing his neck nervously as he looked away. 

“Really?” She asked, a smile breaking across her lips. “Really.” He told her, smiling back at her. “Aw! You’re so sweet! Thank you Shiro.” She said hugging him.  
“I-It’s nothing.” He stuttered slightly and held his arms up before slowly wrapping them around her. “Hm, you’re warm.” She Stared simply, stepping back and grabbing the outfits again. 

“Will you help me pick?” She asked, her bottom lip jutting out slightly in a cute pout. “Um...sure?” He asked.  
“I’m not very good with this kind of stuff.” He told her, as he stepped backward to get a better look. 

“Well, I’m wearing these with it.” She told him, pointing to some bright blue platform heels that ended in wicked points. Shiro stared at them incredulously. “Are you seriously wearing these...death traps?” He gaped, his eyes wide. 

“They’re only about...3-4 inches. They’re not that tall.” She told him, frowning slightly. “Anyways, which one? This..” She told him, holding a blue bodycon dress against her torso. “Or this…?” She asked, holding an ensemble of a blue crop top with jean shorts. 

“The second one.” Shiro nearly yelled out. “I liked that one too, better for this particular club.” She smiled and walked the dress to the closet. 

She was returning the dress to its rightful place when she realized Shiro was still hovering by the door. “You can come in Shiro, it’s just me.” She told him, sliding hangers part and placing the dress back on the rod. 

Shiro strides over to the bed, as he looked at her he noticed her shapely ass peeking out from the black lace underwear set she wore.  
He imagined walking up and embracing her from behind, to feel the softness of her skin, so he could tuck her small form into her chest and let her feel his heartbeat.

He shook his head and sat on the bed when  
he felt something silky under his hand, he picked it up to examine it and blushed hard when he realized he was holding a silky pair of blue underwear. 

Lance turned around and saw Shiro’s blushing face with her favorite blue panties in hand. “Oh! Sorry Shiro, I’d forgotten about those.” She told him, giggling slightly. 

“Would you help me pick a pair of those too? These won’t go with my outfit.” She asked hesitantly, gesturing to her scanty underwear. Shiro nodded, clearing his throat. 

“I’ll go ask Keith if he can help us.” Shiro told her, walking out quickly and darting across the living room. He pounded on Keith’s door. “Keith! Come quick! Lance’s room!” He called out, moving back towards the bedroom. 

Keith leapt through the doors and saw Shiro moving quickly down the hall. He followed in hot pursuit and ran into the rooms. “What? What is it what’s wrong?” He asked, looking Shiro over for any injuries. 

“Nothin.” Shiro said, angling his body to give Keith a view of Lance. Keith’s breath stopped in his throat and his face grew hot. 

His eyes roved over her exposed skin and drank in her curves. Her black lacy underwear hugged her wide hips while the bra cupped her perfect, round, ample breasts. He grabbed his heart through his shirt. 

“Hi Keith, could you help me pick?” She asked, holding the blue bra up to her full chest. “Will you help Keith?” Shiro asked, looking down at Keith and cocking a brow. 

“Fine.” He grumbled out, looking over the options Lance had narrowed down on the bed. She held the light blue lace bra and panty set to her body before switching it for the cobalt set with clips. “Which one?” She asked, 

Keith appraised each for a moment. “The clips.” He replied shortly, he and Shiro crossed their arms simultaneously and Lance swore she was drooling. 

“Well, let’s put these on.” She said, Shiro and Keith’s gaze flew to her immediately. They felt a slight disappointment when Lance began slipping the new set on over the old ones. 

She slid the old set off underneath and was instantly changed. She put on the shorts and crop top and looked in the mirror. “Something’s missing…” She said, tapping her finger against her chin. “Stockings.” Keith said without hesitation, blushing at his outburst. 

“You’re right!” She said, opening a drawer on the right and pulling out some neon blue fishnets. She slid them up her thighs, attaching the clips from her underwear to keep them up. 

“Alright! I look HOT!” She said, winking at her reflection. She saw Keith roll his eyes and sighed. “I’ve got to do my makeup too, you guys want some?” She asked, moving to her closet and pulling a large box from the cubby. 

She set it down on the dresser and opened it, pulling out a large amount of makeup. Suddenly, eyeliner, lipsticks, eyeshadow, highlight, anything they could identify littered the dresser in organized chaos. 

“I don’t know Lance…” Shiro hesitated, looking over the eyeliners in secret envy. “I know you keep a liquid liner in the bathroom Shiro.” She told him, waving a beautiful purple liner in his direction, it took all his willpower not to snatch it from her. “Fair point.” He conceded. 

“I can tell that you wear eyeshadow Keith, occasionally even Shiro’s liner.” She told him, holding a beautiful red palette and waving it. His eyes followed it as she waved it around. “Come on, pick some out and let me do it.” She pleaded, clasping her hands together. 

“Please!” She pleaded, giving them her best puppy eyes. Shiro cracked quickly. “Alright...I guess we are going out.” his actions contrasted greatly with his words as he threw himself at a purple and black palette and the purple liner Lance was holding. She smirked. 

“Sit on the bed,” She chuckled, amused. “Keith, do you want to do your own makeup or can I do it?” She asked, holding up the palette. “I guess you can do it.” He muttered, grabbing the palette and a black liner. 

“Alright!” She cheered, moving over to the bed where they sat. Lance immediately grabbed some toner, liner, brushes, lipstick and highlight, then went to work.

Lance began to put toner on Shiro’s face and rubbed it in. She took some highlight and gave each cheek a quick swipe, before blending it around a bit. She grabbed an eyebrow pencil and shaped his eyebrows a bit, before she took the purple palette from him and asked him which shade he’d like. 

“Surprise me.” He told her, smiling giddily. She grinned back and swiped dark violet into his upper corner, blending it up into a slight wing, she applied a shimmering lilac into his inner corner with a finger before taking a bit of black and applying it near his lash line. She took a bit of amethyst and applied it to his lid. She blended it before moving onto the next shade, plum and repeated the process. 

She took the black liner and gave Shiro a sharp wing, lining the black with the purple. She took the lipstick next, grabbing the lovely purple from her dresser and taking a small brush, she gripped his chin in her hand gently and carefully painted the plum lipstick over his lips. 

She smiled and stepped back, Shiro stood sooner than she expected and he was suddenly in her space. He glanced at her, a ghost of a smirk over his lips and moved to the mirror.

“Wow Lance, you're really good at this.” He told her, turning his face at several angles to look at his makeup. “How do I look?” he asked, showing off his complete look. Lance bit her lip and eyed him up and down. “You look hot, Keith?” she asked over her shoulder “Doesn't he look hot?” She asked the slightly blushing male, smirking at him. “Get your man” she mouthed to him, winking. 

“Yeah, you look really good Shiro.” Keith gulped, smacking an equally sexy smirk on his face. 

Lance groaned lowly. “Ohhh my god you two are gonna be the death of meee.” Some of her accent spilling into her words. Shiro joined in the banter “And why is that Lance?” He teased, Keith’s voice joined in as well. “Because we’re drop dead gorgeous, obviously.” He scoffed.  
Lance laughed and walked over to Keith, grabbing her brushes on the way. “Alright, you two are extremely fuckable, I already knew that.” She said, the two noticed how Lance’s thighs clenched together at the word “fuckable.” 

Lance made quick work of applying toner to Keith’s face, applying a smattering of Highlighter across his prominent cheekbones. She took her pencil and cleaned up his brows a bit, before showing Keith the palette. 

He studied them for a bit before choosing a bright, fiery red. “Nice choice.” She smiled and took a dark red, making a slight wing in his upper corner, she did the same technique as before, placing the black on his lash line and putting a shimmering red into his inner corner. 

Lance studied his face for a minute, taking it in her hands and gently turning it side to side. She smiled. “I’ve got it.” 

She took some red hydra liner from the box and swiped a small line of it along his inner corner, doing the same in a diagonal beneath his eye. She finished up his eyeshadow by filling the rest of his lid with his chosen red. She took the red liner and gave him a large wing and outlined it with the black. 

“Beautiful! Your monolids are pretty, Keith.” She complimented, taking the red lipstick from him. She painted his lips carefully before taking a black and applying it to the center of his lips, making an ombré effect towards the middle.

“Alright! Let’s see how hot Keith looks.” She said, stepping back. Keith walked to the mirror and she heard a slight intake of breath. “Que sexy.” She teased. “Indeed.” Shiro agreed, Lance watched him in her periphery, he clearly didn’t mean to say that. “Makes you just wanna jump his bones and have your way with him.” Lance let her voice take on the seductive lilt and poured her words over Shiro, letting them fill his head with his secret thoughts. 

“You’re certainly correct about that.” He said, looking like he didn’t mean to say that either.  
“I agree completely.” Lance gave her assent, checking out Keith’s ass as he adamantly kept his eyes on the dresser. 

Lance smacked both their asses and gave them a good squeeze. “I’ve got makeup to do boys. Eye-fuck me if you want but I’m busy.” She said, shoving them away from her work station in the midst of their shock. 

Lance moved to the mirror, grabbing all the blue products. She moisturized her face religiously before applying toner to her face. She took the highlighter and applied it to her cheekbones. 

She cleaned her eyebrows up a bit, brushing them out a bit to make them look slightly thicker. 

Moving to grab a palette, Lance whipped out a brush and took a navy color to her entire lid. She applied primer over it on her lid and applied a glittery blue on top. She took a blue hydra liner and swiped it over her bottom lash line. 

She grabbed a black liner and gave herself a wing, dotting the thick ends with blue, she finished off by applying an ice blue to her inner corner. 

She grabbed the blue lipstick next to her and swiped it over her lips, grabbing an ice blue liner and creating a very subtle ombré. 

“Done.” She announced after about 5 minutes. “Well that was quick.” Shiro said. “Yeah, your blending skills are unreal.” Keith added. 

“I know, now, Question for the boys.” She said, smiling at the memory. “What?” Keith asked, smiling slightly as well. “What shoes are you two gonna wear?” She asked, slipping into the blue suede heels. They paused. 

She struck. “Wear heels with me!” She pleaded. “Lance, I think heels are hot and all but there’s no way..” 

Lance looked at Keith when Shiro said this, tuning out his rabble. She waited for Shiro to finish. “What about you Keith?” She asked, sickly sweet. “I’ll wear heels with you.” He sighed, wondering if he still remembered how to dance in them. 

“Great! Come pick a pair.” She told him, pulling him into the room. 

“Oh my god! He likes you too!” She told him happily “He does, he really does!” Keith replied just as excitedly. 

“Let’s pick some sexy ass heels, some shorter ones, he called these death traps.” Lance told him, pushing aside clothes to access her heels rack. “What color?” Lance asked. “Black.” Keith replied. Lance looked his outfit up and down before arching a brow. 

“Red it is.” She said, grabbing a 3 inch pair of red glossy red pumps. Keith rolled his eyes but took them. 

He slipped them on his feet expertly. Lance didn’t seem surprised, she caught his gaze. “You seemed the type.” She shrugged. “You don’t seem the type for helping a girl out on occasion, but since it’s me can you make an exception?” She asked flirtatiously. Keith tried to keep from blushing. “SHIRO YOU HAVE SHIRO.” 

He screamed internally as Lance stumbled backward slightly, ass making contact with his dick. “Oh! Sorry.” She apologized, blushing slightly. “So she does have shame…” Keith thought to himself. 

“Keith, you care if I call you Pet names?” She asked him as she tied up her hair into a bun. “No, not really.” He replied, checking his makeup. “Thanks Babe.” She told him, kissing his cheek. “Now go lets go shake some ass at that fine specimen in the living room!” She called, her accent slightly entering her words towards the end. 

“Oye Vamos, Mueve la cadera!” Lance sang as she swished her hips and danced through the hall. “Do It with me baby! Oye Vamos mueve la cadera!” She sang, Keith began to imitate her, swishing his hips. “Like this?” He asked. 

“Sí! There you go!” She called, placing his hands on her hips. “Oye Vamos mueve la cadera! Oye Vamos mueve la cadera!” They moved their hips in time as they entered the living room. Lance purposely dragged Keith in front of Shiro to let him see Keith’s ass. 

She heard a clearing of a throat, and smirked. “Keith? I’m thirsty.” she said knowingly, making her way over to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the fridge, she leaned against the counter and listened to the low voices of the sex gods behind her. 

Her eyes caught the clock on the microwave and she nearly spit out her drink. “It’s 7:55! Get ready!” She called, dashing as quickly as she could to her room to grab at least a jacket. 

She grabbed her jacket from the chair at her new desk and pulled it on, grabbing her phone. She opened it and looked over her messages. Hunk said he’d meet them in the front, and would leave his car there temporarily. She briskly walked through the apartment until she reached the foyer. 

She grabbed her keys and purse from the small table next to the door. She grabbed Keith and Shiro’s jackets from the hooks and held them out to their respective owners. 

“Let’s go get the car, Hunk said he’d meet us in the front.” She said, stepping out of the door. She waited for Shiro and Keith to exit and lock up before walking to the stairway. 

She opened the door and held it in place with her hip, leaning against it. They walked through the door. “Thanks.” Keith told her, glancing over her outfit. Shiro, ever the gentleman, held the door for her. She stepped away. 

“Thank you Shiro.” She told him, smiling at him with a hint of seduction. His gaze roved over her body and she couldn’t help but bounce her boobs. Shiro didn’t blush, but instead, looked at her hungrily. Lance was spooked.

She winked and walked away, pulling her shirt up as much as she could. Shiro smirked slightly as she glanced back at him. 

Keith watched the encounter with satisfaction. He and Shiro had discussed this with Pidge and Hunk before.  
—————————————————————————  
September 23rd

“Lance cannot be out-flirted.” Hunk had said, explaining her tactics. “She uses what she has, and unfortunately, she’s got a lot going for her.” He finished, letting Pidge speak. 

She’s pretty, smart, foreign, got a super hot body, and knows how to move it.” They explained gesturing to a picture of Lance. “Hunk’s right, Lance can’t be out-flirted...But she can’t take anything sexual. She’s a tease, but she’s inexperienced. She gets flustered easy. And since she thinks you two are crazy hot...makes things a lot easier.” They said, holding up a picture of a blushing Lance. 

“How did you get this?” Keith asked. “We have ways.” Hunk replied, high-fiving Pidge while smiling evilly.

“So, what flusters her, and how do we know if it’s working?” Shiro asked, interested. Shiro was very mischievous. “I’ve missed you evil Shiro.” Pidge told him. 

“Lance is all about eye-contact. If she breaks eye contact, she’s likely embarrassed and is looking away. Lance doesn’t really blush unless she’s drunk, so if she looks away, you know she’s blushing.” Hunk explained. 

“How else?” Keith asked, leaning in to hear more.  
“Well, She has cues.” Hunk replied, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. 

“She bites her lips, looks you up and down, shifts around, and one more thing, that’s how you know she’s feeling hot.” Pidge listed off. 

Keith and Shiro leaned in, interested. “What is it?” Shiro asked, his voice slightly rough. “She clenches her thighs really tight.” Pidge smirked evilly as their eyes darkened, Hunk was covering his ears. 

He removed his hands. “Tight like other things.” Pidge commented. Hunk’s face exploded. “Pidge! I didn’t need that image in my head!” He cried. 

“I did.” Keith muttered lowly, Shiro barely caught his words. “Well, let’s tease Lance back.” Shiro smirked at the thought.

“Oh, one more thing.” Shiro turned to look at the gremlin before them. “What?” “Lance gives incredible head.” Pidge grinned, looking at their wide eyes and blushing cheeks.  
—————————————————————————

They walked down the stairs silently. Lance broke it quickly. “I’m gonna meet a friend at this club, do you guys mind?” She asked, looking at Keith and winking supportively. 

“Sure, I’m glad you get to see your friend.” Shiro said reassuringly, throwing a glance at Keith. Lance saw him do this and widened her eyes at Keith, nodding her head in Shiro’s direction. 

“Anyways, there’s Hunk.” She said, pointing out of the glass door where a yellow van idled in front of the building. It shut off and Hunk and Pidge jumped out. 

“Hey Hunk, Hey Pidge.” Lance said, hugging each as she greeted them. “I see we’re hoeing out again.” Pidge commented snarkily. “Indeed.” Lance replied smoothly. 

She threw her keys at Hunk. “You drive.” She said, walking to the passenger side. “Shotgun!” Pidge called smugly. Lance’s hand tightened on the handle but she let go. 

“Puta” she hissed, stalking to the back seat. “Its working, she’s avoiding you because she doesn’t want to be close quarters with you.” Pidge whispered to them. 

Keith and Shiro looked at each other and smiled. They decided to give Lance a little more trouble. 

They got in on either side of her. “Nice.” Lance said cockily, crossing her legs and getting comfortable.

“Very Nice.” Keith said in response, letting his eyes look over Lance’s thighs. Lance shifted slightly, letting her legs lie flat, Shiro took notice. 

“You’re right about that Keith.” He said lowly, leaning towards Lance. “Very Nice.” He let his hand brush her leg and Lance jumped. 

She put her hands between her legs and crossed them again. She turned her head slightly in Keith’s direction, stealing a glance at him. He caught her gaze and she winked at him with a smile. 

He smirked sexily at her and moved towards her, she shifted backwards...right into a broad chest. Shiro was behind her, Keith got closer and she was pressed between them.

She felt strong arms grab her hips and pick her up, now she was sitting in both Keith’s and Shiro's’ lap. They held her and let their hands rove across her exposed skin. They released her and went back to their seats. Lance clenched her thighs tightly. 

Keith and Shiro smiled at each other in victory. She’d stop the teasing for now. 

They came up to the club: Kral Zera. “Oh! Let’s go!” Lance said excitedly, bouncing in her seat. Shiro’s eyes didn’t leave her bouncing cleavage as he stepped out of the vehicle. 

He offered his hand to Lance and she gladly took it, smiling at him as she settled her feet on the concrete. “Thank you Shiro.” She told him gratefully.

She moved to the other side of the car to help Keith. She leaned over and extended a hand to him. He took it and she helped him up, backing up slightly into a hard figure. 

Strong hands gripped her waist where she slightly stumbled, feeling something soft against her ass. She blushed as she realized she’d backed into Shiro. “Sorry Shiro.” She apologized as coolly as she could, sauntering away.

 

She met another girl who looked somewhat similar to her with curly black hair, dark skin, and warm brown eyes. “Maria!” She greeted, embracing the woman tightly. “Hola Amiga! Cómo estás? Dónde están tus amigos?” Maria asked kindly. 

“Oh, estoy bien, aquí están mis amigos Hunk y Pidge.” Lance replied, holding a hand to each of her friends. 

“Hola.” Pidge greeted. “Hola.” Hunk said cheerfully, giving her a little wave. “Hola! Soy Maria, es un placer conocerla.” The woman said enthusiastically, shaking their hands vigorously. “She said her name is Maria, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lance translated to the confused English-speakers. 

Keith and Shiro walked up to where the greetings were being exchanged. “Oh? Y quien son ellos? Son muy guapos.” Maria commented sexily, looking at their figures. 

“Son mis nuevos amigos y mis compañeros de cuarto.” Lance replied. “Maria, el que tiene los abdominales de un dios se llamó Keith, y el hombre echado de las musculas es Shiro.” Lance bit her lip slightly as she pointed to each of them. Maria swung a hip and bumped Lance and giggled. 

“Hola, soy Maria, pero tú me puede llamarme su próxima mujer.” María winked at them. Lance cleared her throat and bumped Maria with a hip, making the other girl stagger. 

“Shiro, Keith, this is Maria, my friend from Cuba, she says it’s nice to meet you, and you can call her your next woman.” Lance rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly. 

“It’s nice to meet you Maria.” Shiro replied, kindly smiling at her. “Nice to meet you.” Keith told her, clutching Shiro’s arm somewhat possessively. Maria noticed this.

She whined to Lance. “Ay! Todo los buenos.” She sighed, shaking her head. Lance put a hand on her shoulder and they held a small moment of silence. Much to the confusion of the band members.

“Vamos. Let’s go inside.” Lance said, walking through the doors.  
The club was taller and larger on the inside, with a long wraparound bar, the dance floor was in the center of the club, with a staircase pushed off to the left. The entire place was black, with Black walls, floors and ceiling. The VIP area was themed in white, a loft area above which overlooked the floor. 

The club was pulsating with a natural rhythm, the bass carrying through the floor and echoing off the walls. The large DJ booth was situated at the back, underneath the upstairs VIP section. A stage with poles was set up in front of it. 

Dónde está mi amor?” Lance asked, scanning the crowd. “No está aquí, se fueron temprano.” Maria responded as she shrugged, “Me voy a ir con las niñas, vas a bailar con nosotros?” She asked, turning away to head to the backstage area beneath the loft. “Si te bailas mi canción.” Lance replied. They smirked at each other before Maria took off.

“Okay, Sorry for ignoring you, What should we do?” Lance asked, turning back to the team. “Let’s get a drink and then we can dance.” Keith said, already walking to the bar. 

Lance smiled and walked behind him. She looked over her shoulder and curled a finger at the 3 behind her, particularly at Shiro. Keith and Lance sat together at the bar and Lance waved over an old friend. “Ezor! Ezor!” Lance called. 

Ezor was the bartender, she had honeyed skin and hair that was dyed coral under the rainbow of other colors that crossed it in bands, she wore it in a high ponytail. Her ears had strange accessories on them that made them look butterfly-shaped. 

“Lance! Hey sweetness, What brings you here?” Ezor asked, just as excited. “My unending love for you.” She teased, patting the other girl’s cheek. “Can I have-“ “A light margarita with extra tequila? Done.” Ezor said, whipping her head over to Keith. “What can I get for you sweetie?” She asked kindly. 

“I’ll take a vodka soda.” He replied, slightly shocked. “Comin right up.” She said, moving to grab some bottles from the collection behind her. The others came up behind them and Lance smiled. 

“Everyone, meet Ezor! My side hoe.” She joked, winking at the bartender in question who made kissy faces at her. “Nice to see Lance actually has friends.” Ezor chuckled. 

Lance huffed and took the glass as soon as Ezor placed it down. “What can I get for you guys?” Ezor asked the three as they sat. 

“Scotch and Soda, please.” Shiro asked politely. “Can I get a beer please?” Hunk asked kindly. “And a coke for this one?” He added, pointing at Pidge. “On it!” Ezor sang lightly. 

“Question for Lance, how do you know all of these people?” An incredulous Keith propositioned. “I’ve always looked old for my age, them too.” She replied mysteriously, taking a sip of her drink. 

“I know everyone here, Ezor, Narti, Axca, Zethrid, And amor.” She listed off. “Amore? Is that a name?” Shiro asked curiously. “It’s Love.” Pidge supplied as they received their coke. Keith nearly choked. 

“Who’s ‘Love’?” Shiro asked, his tone hard for Lance to place. She merely smiled at him and took the final sip of her drink. “I’m ready to dance.” She told them impatiently, “Booty” had started to play and Lance was ready to let loose. 

She waited until they finished their drinks and slapped a 20 on the counter for Ezor. Plus tip. Party began to play in the background.

Lance danced a little ways away, she instantly found the rhythm. She made a quick whip to the side with her hip when the beat would hit. 

She flew over to the group and followed the beat, hitting the splits when the line came around. She sang along with the lyrics and moved. She swished her hips, bounced her ass and moved as she liked. 

She moved into a move Hunk remembered as the ‘terremoto’ and a couple of guys behind her whooped. 

A small crowd of guys began to form around her for the remainder of the song. 

Lance would bounce her ass, make swirling motions with her hips and drop her body sexily, she looked over at Keith and smirked. 

Gucci Mane was about to rap and she grabbed Keith, wrapping her arms around his neck and moved against his leg. Keith caught her drift and she spun them so Keith’s back was to Shiro, and Lance’s back faced the guys.

Lance moved in a smooth grind with him, letting Keith set the tempo with his hands on her hips. She slid down his body as the rap began, she slowly made her way upon and let her hands slide over his legs.  
Lance waited for the line 

“Lil mama booty boomin', that bitch movin' and she standin' still” 

Lance did a booty pop at booty booming and shook her ass in a circle as she stood up. The guys behind her cheered and she threw them wink as she hit a split. They guys cheered loudly as she bounced and stood back up.

The song was ending and Lance clung to Keith, speaking in his ear. “Not so bad taking a girl for a spin, huh?” She asked sexily, pressing her core up against his dick. She looked over at Shiro who watched Keith with a hungry interest. 

He caught her gaze and Lance rotated her hips against Keith. Shiro stood and began to move towards them, she smirked at him. “Your daddy’s coming over, I better go. Help me out sometime and I’ll return the favor.” She whispered sinfully, nipping his neck once before landing in the arms of a hot hispanic.

Keith turned to look at the figure behind him. Lance was right. Shiro stood there and looked at him, his eyes dark. Keith smiled perfectly at him and grabbed his hand. 

Shiro’s hands moved to Keith’s hips and he began to grind with Keith as Fade played in the background. They grinded against each other, fast and delicious. Unlike slow and sensually like Keith and Lance. 

“I wonder how Lance would dance with you.” Keith commented aloud, looking into Shiro’s eyes.  
“She’s all about the feel, imagine how she’d feel between us.” Shiro replied into his ear. He was surprisingly loose-lipped tonight.

The music faded into another until an indignant shout they’d both recognized sounded behind them. They looked over quickly to see an older guy grabbing a handful of Lance’s ass. 

Lance doesn’t like anyone touching her. Keith and Shiro ran over to her immediately. “Lance!-“ “JAMONERO!” She yelled angrily. She moved her arm back and swung. 

Her hand made contact with his face in a loud smack. His head turned to the side and he stumbled, on his cheek was a bright red handprint. “Don’t ever fucking touch me again!” She warned, stalking over to them. 

“Hey what the fuck?” The man asked, holding his cheek. He began to follow after Lance and grab her, his hand never touched her. She looked up to see her saviors.

Keith and Shiro crossed their arms simultaneously, staring at the offender. “Leave. Now.” Shiro commanded, grabbing Lance holding her to his chest with one of his arms. 

The guy stalked out of the club and Lance sighed in relief. “Thank You.” She whispered, looking at both of them. She heard a Spanish accent calling her name and separated herself from the two. 

“I have to go, Bye amores.” She said, kissing them each on the cheek. “Babe, there’s a back room behind the Right speaker.” She told Keith as she ran towards what seemed to be Maria. Keith and Shiro began to dance again until the music stopped. 

The DJ began to speak into the mic, “Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the stage, our old friends from Cuba, the Ladies of Kral Zera!” 

Bottoms Up began to play over the speakers as a long stream of girls came out of a door to the backstage. All in cloaks. 

The beat picked up when they threw off their cloaks and started to Dance. They were all dressed similarly to Lance, instead they were neon pink, yellow and green, girls of all colors and ethnicities, dancing in one line. 

Lance was in the middle of the line, following the moves perfectly. They shook their asses in circles before kicking their legs out. Spinning around they popped out their chest and spun again. 

They all dropped and booty popped in synch, coming back up and throwing their hands up, moving their hands to sit on the girl in front of them’s hips. They all split suddenly and the club exploded. 

They all spun and placed their hands on the asses of the girl’s next to them, straightening and bending down. They released each other and moved apart. Lance and 4 other girls moved to the poles. 

They all held the poles with their arms and spread their legs apart when Nicki’s line began. They spun in a circle around the pole and seemed to stand up on the poles. 

The girls on the ground pretended to swing bats and covered their mouths at “I’m sorry” 

The pole girls held their hands to their ears and then traced their curves with a free hand. 

They held the pole with their legs and let their torsos fall on “Rest in peace” and moved their hands in an explosion motion before lowering themselves. Except Lance. 

She “stood” again and waved goodbye before dropping herself. She swung around and landed in a split. The club blew up with cheers. 

The girls stood and they all began to twerk. Getting lower and lower as they all began to split. They bounced and bounced, swirling their hips to the beat. 

They all popped on “pocket full of green” and moved their hips to the left. They began to twerk again and the men cheered. Lance started to ‘terremoto’ and the other girls followed suit until they all did. 

They split on the last note.

The crowd erupted into cheers, Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Shiro all screaming “Lance! Lance! Lance!” Lance bowed and blew them all a kiss. She jumped off of the stage and ran towards them.

She leapt at Keith and Shiro, catching them in a massive hug, moving to hug Hunk and Pidge as well. 

“Did you see me? That’s why I wanted to come here!” Lance asked excitedly. “You were great!” Hunk told her, high-fiving her. “Thank You!” She smiled. Pidge gave her ass a firm smack. Keith and Shiro looked shocked. 

“Always one to show the ass Lance.” Pidge teased Lance laughed when she saw their expressions. She turned and showed them all her ass “Harder Daddy!” She could barely get it out through the giggling as a large woman came and grabbed Lance by the waist. 

“Lance, babygirl!” The woman yelled as she spun her around. “Zethrid!” Lance smiled at her happily. Zethrid held Lance in her arms. The tall dark-skinned woman had pink dyed twin buns on her head with large hoops hanging from her ears. 

“What’s up? I’m Lance’s daddy Zethrid.” She introduced, playfully biting Lance’s ass gently. Keith’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. Lance laughed.

“Lance!” She heard another voice behind her, Lance turned and was snatched out of Zethrid’s arms and was suddenly being pelted with kisses on her face. “Acxa!” Lance giggled. Acxa set her down. 

“Hi, I’m Acxa, the main hoe.” She introduced. Acxa had pale skin and a dyed blue undercut, which left her a long strand of hair that framed the left side of her face. Her ears were cosmetically pointed and she had strange accessories on her head. 

“Acxa, Zethrid, these are my friends, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Keith.” Lance said, pointing to each person. 

“Sup, So you’re the fellow hoes.” Pidge saluted. “Damn Straight!” A voice called ahead of them. A girl with artfully shaved hair was walking towards them, she had trendy glasses over her eyes, and paint on her face which looked like tattoos from a distance. 

“Narti, Baby!” Lance called, hugging her, “Hey Lance.” Narti greeted. “What’s up, I’m Narti, the bottom bitch.” She said to the band, waving a hand The other going over Lance’s shoulder to grab at her left breast. Shiro’s eyes became wide.

“These are my band mates, Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Shiro.” Lance introduced. Ezor came from behind the counter to join the group. “And you all know Ezor.” Lance continued.

“Question for Lance.” Hunk said quickly. “Who are these girls? How do you know them, how do I NOT know them?” “I have my ways Hunk, and you were always in Miami, they’re more recent friends, college.” Lance replied blithely. 

“Hmm.” He replied, slightly pouting. “Well, it’s nice to meet you all.” Hunk said politely. 

“Yes, it’s great to know Lance has friends to look out for her.” Shiro added, smiling at them. 

“Oh, you’re a cute one, had a bite of that cake yet Lance?” Zethrid asked the girl now sitting in a barstool. 

“Zethrid!” Lance whined and darkened slightly with a blush. The group of women laughed raucously. 

Drip came on they all jumped out of their skin. “WHOOOOO!” They cheered loudly, pulling Lance to the dance floor.

They all stood in a circle, facing the center and waited for the beat. 

The beat dropped and they did the same. Coming up and popping their asses at “Drip Drip” 

They all lined up one behind the other, Narti in the front Zethrid in the back and began to grind. 

They all moved their bodies in simultaneous, fluid motions, moving their heads first and rolling their bodies afterward.

They all dropped at ‘Going Down’ laid down, pretending to be a line of 69ing

They fluidly got to their feet and Lance ran over, “Come on! Dance with us!” She called, waving them all over.

The team hesitantly followed her. They warmed to the idea when Lance returned to the line. 

The second rap line had began at this point and Lance was feeling it, she danced over to where Keith and Shiro were dancing together and dropped near them at ‘Put her on her knee’ and rose slowly running her hands up her body. 

Lance dropped at ‘came through drippin’ and popped her ass on ‘Drip Drip’ like she had done before with the girls. 

Keith and Shiro watched, transfixed. Lance bumped Keith with her hip and dropped next to him, he looked at Shiro and hesitated before Lance gave a supportive wink.

Keith dropped with her and they both twerked in front of Shiro. Shiro’s eyes widened, the girls noticed Keith dancing and whooped. “Go Keith!” Ezor yelled as she ran over. 

They made a circle around the three and cheered, dancing along with the other two. 

Lance looked at Keith pointedly and looked over to the ground. Keith understood. They both lowered themselves down with their legs spread and bounced their asses. 

The song ended and the group went up into cheers. “Keith you can dance?!” Pidge asked excitedly. “Yeah, Shiro and I used to dance on the streets.” Keith responded, looking to Lance.

“How did you know?” He asked her, “You had the build, tight ass, god-tier abs...I’d know.” Lance responded cockily, throwing her hair behind her. 

“Ooh Lance, get you some.” Acxa whooped from behind her, Lance looked back at her a smiled. “Wanna piece baby?” She asked, shaking her ass at the ladies behind her. 

Acxa slid over and smacked her ass. “Harder!” Lance moaned exaggeratedly. They all busted out laughing. Pidge face palmed as she laughed and Hunk held his stomach. 

Keith and Shiro were letting out shocked laughter. Lance stopped laughing and leaned on one hip. “I don’t know about you guys, but I need a drink.” She said, walking to the bar. 

She walked behind the bar and picked up some bottles. “Lance why are you back here?” Narti asked. “I don’t think amor will mind, and if he does I can make him forgive me.” Lance smiled slyly as she poured the girls some drinks and got to dispensing a margarita from the machine. 

They all sat down and Lance sat between Shiro and Zethrid. “So, Daddy, where’s amor?” She asked Zethrid. 

Shiro turned at the word daddy before freezing. He felt a fist clench around his drink. “He left early today, had to go battle it out with his Dad.” Zethrid said off-handedly, taking a sip of the drink.

“You’re good Lance, I’ve taught you well.” Ezor complimented as she took a sip. Lance clinked her glass to hers. “I was really looking forward to seeing him, I miss him.” Lance complained as she took a long sip of the margarita. 

Shiro felt his jaw clench slightly. Who was amor? Some guy? How did he know Lance? He wondered this for a moment before he threw back his scotch and soda. 

“You want another Shiro?” Lance asked, getting up to collect his glass. “Sure, can I get a whiskey please?” He asked, his voice slightly rough. 

Lance stared at him curiously. “Well that was sexy.” Acxa commented, smacking Lance’s ass as she passed by, Narti and Ezor following suit. 

Lance giggled and moved behind the counter. “Alright, Whiskey for Shiro, anyone else?” Lance asked as she grabbed another glass, taking out some ice and Crown. 

“Lance can I get a Sprite?” Pidge asked, holding up their tall glass. Lance nodded and slid Shiro his whiskey before moving to grab Pidge’s glass. 

“Babygirl! Can Daddy get a Cosmo?” Zethrid asked from the other end. “Yes, Daddy.” Lance laughed out, sliding Pidge their drink. 

Lance grabbed the alcohol on her way and took a shaker from behind the counter. She took the jigger and poured the vodka and cranberry juice into the cup, taking some ice and throwing it in the shaker. She added the triple sec and vodka mix into the shaker. She closed it up and shook it for a few seconds before uncapping it and pointing it into a glass, she laid a spiral of orange rind on the rim. 

“Here Daddy.” She said, gently placing it down in front of Zethrid. “Thanks Baby.” She said, slipping a dollar into Lance’s bra.

Lance blew her a kissy face. “Anyone else?” Lance asked. “Lance, can I get a vodka soda?” Keith asked, holding up his glass. “On it.” Lance chimed. 

After a few rounds of drinks Lance pulled a $100 from her bra and left it in the register, pulling another and leaving it in the large tip jar in the center of the bar. 

“Let’s dance!” Lance whooped and came out from behind the counter. She adjusted the snaps on her thigh-highs and moved to the group on the floor. 

Hunk was dancing with Pidge and keeping the other club goers away from them. The girls were all dancing in close proximity to each other with random people. 

Keith and Shiro were standing, waiting for Lance to get there, the current song ended, making way for ‘Don't tell em’

The intro began and Lance smiled, grabbing Shiro’s hands and placing them on her hips, pressing her back to his front. 

She began to turn her hips against him slowly, waiting for the beat. 

She moved quickly when the beat hit, bending over and shaking her ass. She grabbed Keith and pressed her front to his. 

Lance began to move her hips to the beat tones. 

“Only it's you got me feelin like this.” Lance turned and bent so each male had a portion of her ass.

“Oh why why why why why.” Lance tick-tocked in time with the music. 

She leaned back on them and each male put a hand on her hips. 

“Lovin while grabbing the rhythm your hips, that’s right right right right right.” She moved with the lyrics, shaking her hips against them. 

She slipped in front of Keith, Shiro behind him. They all Grinded to the beat of the music until the song finished. 

Lance stepped back and adjusted her top, pulling it back into place, then pulled her shorts up, giving a tantalizing peek at her panties. 

“I’m gonna go check on Pidge and Hunk, you two have fun..” Lance said stepping to walk away when she hesitated. “Oh, and don’t forget there’s a back room right over there.” She said, pointing at the small door next to the DJ booth. Shiro blushed slightly and Lance winked at a flustered Keith, walking away with swinging hips. 

Keith walked towards the door. “I’ll be in there if you need me.” He said, doing his best to smile like Lance. It worked. Shiro pulled Keith through the door.  
—————————————————————————  
Shiro could feel Keith everywhere. He was hot and fiery. They locked lips and let their hands roam. Their tongues fought for dominance, Keith crumbled when Shiro threaded his fingers through his hair.

Keith flipped them so Shiro was sitting on a large trunk, he claimed Shiro’s lips with his own and Shiro groaned lowly in his throat. 

Shiro picked up Keith by the hips and sat him in his lap, holding him in an iron grip. Shiro began to attack Keith’s neck, bites and kisses making a ménagerie of marks across his neck and exposed shoulders. 

Keith sighed softly when Shiro pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. Shiro let out a low growl that made Keith shiver. 

Shiro released Keith’s neck and Keith went for the kill, biting and nipping Shiro’s neck with passionate aggression. 

A knock at the door broke the haze of lust and they separated. Lance walked in, “Sorry to interrupt but it’s time to go.” She told Keith, placing a hand on his cheek. 

“Let’s go hotness.” She said, squeezing Shiro’s thigh, her eyebrows lifted as she did so and she did it again. “Damn.” She muttered appreciatively. 

She walked out of the room with Keith and Shiro trailing behind her. She turned and straightened Keith’s shirt, smoothing his hair, She moved and fixed Shiro’s collar and pulled him forward by the tie. She planted a kiss on his lips before fixing it and winking. 

Shiro was silent. “Sorry Baby, I had to get some.” She chuckled at Keith, kissing him as well. 

“Hunk and Pidge are waiting.” She called behind her, her hips swishing side to side as she walked away. 

“What just happened?” Shiro asked breathlessly. “We made out and Lance kissed us.” Keith explained, just as perplexed. 

They followed Lance out to the Car where, surprisingly, she was the one in the driver’s seat. Hunk was in the passenger seat, with Pidge in the back. 

“Let’s go home, I’m tired.” She sighed, pulling off her heels. She started the car and was about to pull out when the girls approached the car. 

Lance rolled down her window. “Hey, what’s up?” She asked. “Guess Who’s gonna come back and visit you?” Ezor sang, holding out her phone. 

Lance took it and looked over the messages. He was coming. She gasped in excitement. “Ay! Mi amor, he’s coming back.” She said happily aloud. “Yep, text him your address and he’ll be here on the come-back after our gig.” Acxa chimed in. Shiro’s hand tightened where it rested on Keith’s thigh, Keith placed his hand over Shiro’s in a comforting gesture. 

“Ah! I can’t wait!” She replied, handing Ezor back her phone. Keith’s hand tightened where he held Shiro’s hand and his jaw clenched. 

“Wait..we have practice that morning.” Lance sighed, Her accent twisting through her voice. “Oh, alright I’ll tell him then.” Ezor said, sending a text to the man in question. “I was looking forward to seeing him too.” Lance said sadly, her eyes slightly glassy. 

“Aw, it’s okay Lance, he’ll visit you soon. He’s just busy right now.” Narti comforted her, patting her hand. 

“Come see us at our show, yeah? October 2nd, Tuesday Night.” Acxa told her as they stepped away from the car. 

“Be there baby.” She called back, blowing kisses. 

“Alright, Sorry about that, now we can go.” She said, rolling up her window and pulling away from the club. She connected her phone and opened the music app. 

Drip came on and Lance gasped. She began to bounce in her seat, moving and bobbing her head to the beat. 

“Sing with me, come on!” She called into the car, She smiled when Hunk and Pidge chimed in. Singing the backups. 

“Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin' (ice)

 

Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin' (ice)

 

Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin' (ice)

 

Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Came through drippin' (drip drip)  
Diamonds on my wrist, they drippin' (ice)”

Lance started to rap along. 

“Give me little something to remember (Cardi!)  
Tryna make love in a Sprinter (yeah)  
Quick to drop a — like Kemba (go)  
Lookin' like a right swipe on Tinder (woo)  
Shit on these hoes (shit)  
Light up my wrist on these hoes (wrist)  
Now I look down on these bitches (down)  
I feel like I'm on stilts on these hoes (woo)”

Lance looked at Keith and Shiro through the rearview 

“Fuck ya' baby daddy right now (right now)  
Anna Mae, got cake by the pound (pound)  
Go down, eat it up, don't drown” 

She looked away from them and looked forward as she bounced. 

“Mac n' cheese in the bowl, how it sound? (sound)  
I got that gushy  
Yeah that's a fact, but I never been pussy  
I've been that bitch since pajamas with footies  
Won MVP, and I'm still a rookie, like woo  
I gotta work on my anger (ayy)  
Might kill a bitch with my fingers (ayy)  
I gotta stay outta Gucci (woo)  
I'm finna run outta hangers (woo)  
Is she a stripper, a rapper or a singer?  
I'm busting bucks in a Bentley Bentayga  
Ride through your hood like "Bitch, I'm the mayor!"  
You not my bitch, then bitch you in danger!” 

She continued singing with Pidge and Hunk until they got back to the apartment.  
—————————————————————————  
September 29th: 1:00 AM

She got out of the car and slipped on her shoes to protect her feet from the cold ground. Hunk got out and scooped up a sleeping Pidge. “Aw, they’re cute when they don’t hate you.” Lance said in a very Pidge-like manner. 

Lance held Pidge for Hunk while he opened up the van. “You can set them down in the trunk, there’s a bed and a seat belt back there. Hunk told her. 

She walked to the back of the car. “Do you want me to take them?” Shiro asked concernedly, holding out his arms. “I’ve got them.” Lance said calmly, holding Pidge with one arm and opening the doors with the other. Shiro looked surprised. 

“Here you go your highness.” Lance uttered sarcastically, setting Pidge on a pile of blankets and pillows. She buckled them and kissed their forehead. “Sweet dreams.” She whispered, closing up the door. 

“Let’s go in, I’m cold.” Lance said, grabbing her coat and purse from the car and locking it. She walked up to the doors and waited for Keith and Shiro. 

Shiro walked up and opened the door to the stairs, holding the door for Lance and Keith. “Thank You Shiro.” Lance said, bumping him slightly with her hip as she walked through. Keith walked in behind her. “Thanks.” He muttered. Shiro put a hand on his lower back and walked up the stairs with him. 

Keith’s eyes were glued to Lance’s thighs as they walked up the steps, Shiro set his gaze on her ass. 

Lance’s ass jiggled and moved as she walked, her thighs shifted and tensed with each movement. 

Lance pulled her shorts up some, letting the blue lace of her underwear peek out of the hems. Keith nearly choked at the view and Shiro’s hands clenched.

They finally arrived after the torturous journey. Lance waited to the side while Keith walked up with Shiro, the larger man unlocking the door. 

“Thank You.” Lance said as she walked through the door and dropped her keys in the bowl. She sighed wearily and began to take off her heels, Keith leaning over and joining her. 

She bumped his face slightly with a hip and smiled playfully when he looked at her. “Nice moves.” She said as she walked off towards her room. 

“Oh, and Keith?” She called over her shoulder, looking back at him as he stood. “Yeah?” He asked hesitantly. 

“I think Shiro’s room is a bit cold, why don’t you go invite him in yours?” She said suggestively, walking down the small hall. 

Keith shook his head slightly. Of course Lance would pick up on their preferences and room temperatures. He walked down the small hall and knocked on Shiro’s doors. A muffled “Coming” came from the other side and the doors opened shortly after. 

“Hey Keith, what’s going on?” Shiro asked, opening the door. “Your room is pretty cold right? You can come stay in mine.” Keith said as bluntly as he could, holding out a hand. 

Shiro blushed a little and took his hand, walking with Keith to his room. They walked past Lance’s room and Keith suddenly halted in place. 

“What is it?” “Do you hear that?” Keith asked, moving cautiously towards the door. 

Shiro listened for a moment when a noise came from Lance’s room that made them both blush heavily.  
A muted moan had passed through the slivers of the doors. 

They neared the door cautiously when another, muted, wanton moan reached their ears. Shiro swallowed heavily and Keith watched the column of his throat.

Lance moaned again and Keith’s control snapped as Shiro inhaled deeply, he threw his arms around Shiro’s neck and began to nip at his exposed throat. 

Shiro caught him and backed Keith against the wall, they began to kiss, letting their tongues dance in a fight for dominance. Keith parted from Shiro’s mouth to breathe as Lance sighed in pleasure beyond the doors. 

Shiro scooped Keith up into his arms and ran to Keith’s room, slamming him against the door and continuing to ravish his mouth. Keith lowered himself onto his knees and began to work at Shiro’s jeans. 

Lance exited her room as soon as they took off. Mission accomplished. She was glad she’d had pervert friends who always faked moans. “Keith so owes me.” She thought wickedly, going back into her room as the sound of a bed frame hitting the wall made a quick staccato throughout the apartment.


	5. The big gig (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a little closer to the boys while adrenaline runs high before the concert.

Thursday, September 29th

Lance woke up to a splitting headache. She groaned and turned over, shielding her eyes with a pillow. She turned on her phone and winced at the brightness. 

Her eyes widened when she saw the time. It was already 9:30, Allura was going to kill them. She dialed Hunk as quick as she could, holding a hand to her head as it rang. A sleepy “Hello?” Came from the other end. 

“Hunk, we’re late Can you-“ “Allura cancelled for today, Shiro already called.” Three beeps sounded and she’d realized Hunk had hung up on her. 

She winced and crawled out of bed and peeked into the living room. She saw Shiro, sitting on the couch and sipping a cup of coffee, looking tired. 

She strided past the doorway and entered the bathroom. She stepped into the warm water of the large shower and sighed contentedly. She moved to wash her hair, kneading the shampoo into her hair when the door opened, Shiro had entered the bathroom blearily, his eyes unfocused.

She opened the shower door a sliver and greeted him. “Hola, Good morning Shiro.” She sang lightly, not wanting for his obvious headache to worsen. 

He whipped his head around and saw the bare mocha skin through the foggy glass of the mirror. He quickly averted his gaze. “Lance! I didn’t realize you were in here.” “No me importa, it’s just you.” She waved a hand dismissively in his peripheral vision and closed the door completely. 

Shiro couldn’t help but feel a bit put out that she wasn’t affected by him. He carried on with brushing his teeth. 

The rest of the day Lance spent in her room. Keith woke up in a horrendous mood and didn’t speak a word to anyone, Shiro passed out again and Lance stayed in her room, practicing routines in her mirror.  
—————————————————————————  
Friday, September 30th

Lance awoke the next morning to the pleasant smell of coffee and breakfast. 

She slid out of bed in her sleep shorts and a tank top and ambled over to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took her hair out of the pony tail it was in, double French braiding it and letting it fall down her back. 

She walked into the kitchen to see Keith and Shiro, who were smiling at each other at the Island. 

“Hey Babe, How was last night?” She asked wrapping her arms around Keith’s neck from behind. “Great.” He answered automatically before blushing. “Hey Lance.” Shiro sighed as he chuckled and shook his head. 

“Hey Shiro.” She sang in a sing-song voice as she smiled brilliantly at him. He smiled back at her and she winked, letting go of Keith and moving to sit on the couch and watch TV. 

She looked brilliant and tempting. Shiro came to stand next to Keith as the two observed the oblivious female, sipping their coffee as they did so. 

She was sitting in quite the tantalizing position, with her leg bent and upright, the other laying down. She draped an arm over her upright leg in almost a model pose. 

She was watching the screen with a hint of her classic smirk across her lips, they seemed pouty today. Shiro voiced his thoughts to Keith, who studied her before agreeing. 

“Her eyes scare me sometimes, they’re so blue.” Keith said as he watched her passive face. Looking over at Shiro. Shiro nodded in agreement and pulled Keith closer to him by the hip. 

“Your eyes are beautiful.” Shiro told him, looking into his violet eyes softly with a smile. Keith melted a bit. 

They looked over to the couch to see Lance was gone. They panicked slightly before seeing one of the doors to her room was open. 

Lance stepped out in her leather outfit. “Alright, when’s practice?” She asked, looking at her phone and collapsing into a bar chair. 

“9:00” Keith replied, nonchalantly letting his eyes zero in on her slightly exposed thighs, consuming what flesh wasn’t covered by the leather boots.

Lance had become more bold and perverse lately, her light teasing turning to something much more seductive.

“Keep looking at my thighs like that and you’re gonna see how they look in slick.” She commented lithely, spreading her legs and leaning back in her chair. 

Keith gaped at her. Shiro choked on his coffee. Keith patted his back as he coughed. 

Lance simply stood and grabbed the leftover eggs and bacon from the pan and began to eat.

“Damn, who cooked this?” She asked, slightly moaning at the taste. “Keith.” Shiro replied for him, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Aw, you made your boyfriend a nice breakfast?” Lance cooed, taking another bite as a flush crossed Keith’s face. 

“Well..I’m not sure…are we…um.” Keith was stuttering as Lance watched on, a grin rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat spread across her face. 

“Yes, I think you are.” Lance said seriously, looking directly into Shiro’s eyes with an unnerving stare. Her face screamed vengeance, but for what, Shiro was unsure. 

“Would you like to be?” Shiro asked, turning to Keith. Keith looked up at him with his bright violet eyes, hope and fear mixed within them, a grateful smile spreading across his face. “Yes.” He whispered quietly, moving to embrace him. 

Shiro kissed him deeply, feeling his boyfriend smile against his lips. Boyfriend. It felt nice to think of it. 

They parted and Shiro swallowed Keith in his strong arms. “I like you as my boyfriend.” Keith said into his chest. 

“I like you as my boyfriend too.” Shiro smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. 

They looked away from each other and once again, Lance had disappeared. Her plate was in the sink and in her place was 2 cups of coffee.

They both smiled fondly at the gesture. Keith carefully smelled his cup, looking for the excessively bitter smell of Cafecito. He smiled when it was just the regular kind he preferred, with just a hint of cream.

He looked over at Shiro who had a regular cup of bitter dark black coffee, just the way he likes it. 

“She’s very perceptive.” Keith commented, noting all of the little things she knows about them. “How So?” Shiro asked, slightly confused at what he meant.

“She remembers all these little things about us, even though we’re honestly not all that close.” Keith explained, leaning against Shiro’s chest. “I think we’re pretty close to Lance.” Shiro muttered slightly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Not the point, think about our knowledge about her compared to what she knows about us.” Keith replied in a quick rebuttal, looking up at the taller man. 

“She knows how we like our coffee, and we told her once, our sleeping habits, even though she’s only lived here for a short while, what temperature our rooms are, even though she’s been in them maybe twice, she knew that I liked hot sauce just from looking at me, and I didn’t even like her at that point, hell, she knew I liked you from the start!” Keith explained exasperatedly, pacing out of his boyfriend’s arms.

“And what do we know about her? The few things Pidge and Hunk told us? A couple of comments she’s made?” He asked, seemingly upset at the notion.

Shiro thought hard about it. What did they know about Lance? She answers their questions, mostly, so why haven’t they been asking?

“She’s a complete mystery.” He conceded, looking over at Keith, “But I think she might want it that way.” He continued, looking at a confused Keith. 

“She seems content to keep secrets, She has mystery friends from all over and mystery men who even Hunk and Pidge barely found out about, She was constantly missing in her younger years and completely disappeared after her and Hunk finished high school...Lance is the type to let you know if she wants you to know.” Shiro explained, looking at a still-distressed Keith. 

“That is true.” He heard to his right. Shiro looked over at Lance, leaning against the wall with her eerily blank face.

“I think the real question is exactly that, why not ask me these questions?” She said, striding forward and making herself comfortable on the back of a Loveseat across from them. 

“I’ll tell you if you ask.” She finished, looking at them with a piercing stare. Keith looked over to Shiro, his eyes seeming to plead with him. 

“Who are you?” Shiro asked, breaking the tense silence. Lance seemed confused. “You mean my name?”

“I want to know everything, your name, your birthday, your favorite songs, everything.” Shiro said, walking up to her, Keith approaching from the other side. 

“Well, it’s simple-“ She was cut off when Shiro swept her up in his arms and walked to the couch with her. He sat down and Keith sat next to him, Lance draped over their laps.

Lance’s cheeks darkened slightly. “Now, who is Lance?” Shiro asked, looking at the girl in his arms. She smiled at them.

“I’m just a girl from Cuba.” She said, shrugging. “I’m the oldest girl out of my mother’s children. We’re a family of mostly boys, with only 3 girls, Me, Rosa, and Alejandra. I have 5 brothers.” She said, pausing to let her statement sink in. 

“You have 7 siblings?” Keith asked incredulously. “Yes, now, my brothers.” She cut him off, continuing.

“I have 2 Older brothers and 3 younger: My older brothers are Gabriel and Santiago, Gabriel is 3 years older than me and Santiago is 2 years older.” She explained, listing off her brothers on her fingers. 

“So, you’re the third?” Shiro supplied. “Yes.” She told him simply.

“Then, after me is another brother, Daniel, he’s 2 years younger than me, Y luego Rosa she’s 3 years younger.” She said, rolling her eyes at the names. 

“They’re absolute devils and easily the most annoying of my siblings.” She said, looking at Keith’s confused face. 

“After those two are my two baby brothers, Javier and Luis, Javier is 10 years younger than me and Luis is 12.” She said, ticking off another 2 fingers.

“Finally there’s Alejandra, or Ale for short, she’s the baby. She’s 14 years younger than me.” She said, smiling at the name. “She’s always been my baby, all my siblings were, before they started to talk back, at least.” 

“You sound like you love them a lot.” Shiro said warmly, adjusting Lance so she’d sit more comfortably. “I really do.” 

“So, what else? What about you?” Keith, surprisingly, inquired. “Depends.” She shrugged slightly. 

“How about your younger self? Hunk said that you’d been between Miami and Cuba.” Shiro said helpfully.

“We actually would all come between Miami and Cuba, we’d stay with Tía Teresa and Tío Jorge, my mom’s sister and brother-in-law.” She explained, looking up at Shiro. 

“When did you join the academy?” “When I was 18, after senior year.” “You haven’t left Cuba since?” “Not until now.” She said, moving on.

“Now, a little bit more personal questions? Or are we playing it safe?” She asked suggestively, her signature smirk playing across her lips. 

“How about we ask? Just like the game.” Keith asked, seeming more comfortable than before. 

“Shoot.” She told him, pointing a finger gun in his direction and letting out a little ‘pow’ as she shot. Shiro chuckled.

“Okay, what’s your favorite song?” Shiro began. “Obsesión by Aventura.” She answered without hesitation.

“What’s your favorite food?” Keith asked this time. “The ropa vieja my mamá makes.” 

“Do you have any pets?” Shiro asked curiously. “Sí, I have my dogs, my siblings also have their own, we take care of them ourselves, Rosa’s watching mine for me until I visit, or take them back.” She explained, smiling at the thought of her dogs. 

“What is your mom like?” Keith asked, seemingly wistful. “She’s the most amazing person ever, she’s beautiful, smart and kind.” Lance gushed happily, as she rambled on about her mother, Keith and Shiro could see the love in her eyes as she talked about her mother.

“How did you meet the girls?” Shiro asked, remembering the four at the club. “I was next door to Ezor and Zethrid, I ran out of sugar and was running to the store when Zethrid used a pick up line as I was walking by, I met the others and we’ve been friends since.” She chuckled as she spun her tale. 

“Who’s amor?” Keith’s grip on her thigh tightened slightly as he said the words. “My love, you’ll meet him soon, I’m sure you’ll love him.” Lance said happily.

Keith looked at Shiro and decided to drop the subject. 

“What’s your full name?” Shiro interjected quickly.   
“Lance Xiomara McClain-Rodriguez. I go by McClain in America.” She said, beautifully rolling the R’s in her name.

“That’s a Beautiful name.” Keith whispered, making Lance’s cheeks darken again. 

“Anyways, What else?” She asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. “How about some more personal questions?” Shiro asked gently. 

“Sure. Go ahead and ask what you want.” She said flippantly.

“How skinny is your waist?” Keith asked bluntly, eyeing her midsection. “26 inches.” She said, grabbing his hands and moving them to her sides. He blushed slightly. 

“Alright, cup size?” Keith asked daringly, Lance smirked. “F or a G, depending on the store.” She grabbed his hands and was about to move them when Shiro interrupted with another question.

“So..Lance, how are you comfortable with people touching you?” Shiro asked, somewhat hesitantly. “It depends on the person, but I only let people I trust touch me. Period.” She said vehemently, looking up at him. 

Shiro exchanged a glance with Keith. They were slightly touched. She trusted them. 

“Now, is that it? We have some more time but Allura will hang me if I make you two late.” Lance joked, throwing her internal walls up as fast as she could. 

“Is it time already?” Keith muttered checking his phone. His eyes widened. “Basically is, let’s get ready so we can make sound check.” He said hurriedly, gently moving Lance’s legs and going to get ready. 

“Don’t you need to get ready Shiro?” Lance asked somehow seductively, tracing light patterns in his chest with a fingertip, her nail smoothing over his skin. 

“Yes, But I think it can wait.” He said, comfortable and contented to have Lance in his lap. “Well, as much as I enjoy being here…” She said, getting up from his lap, “I’m afraid I have to go get my makeup on, Adiós!” She called behind her, her hips swishing as she walked away. 

He chuckled and shook his head. He walked to his room, pulling off his shirt and sweats, replacing them with Leather pants. He decided to remain bare chested for this performance, he walked to the bathroom and flicked his eyeliner in some wings. Before he set to styling his hair.

He walked out of the room to see Keith in his classic black garb, Lance sitting next to him on the couch. 

“Ready to go?” Keith asked as he stood, linking his arm with Shiro’s. “Sure.” Shiro smiled and gave Keith a kiss on his forehead. Lance was pouting in front of them. 

“I want a kiss too.” She whined, her lower lip sticking out slightly as she gave them pleading eyes. Shiro caves quickly, planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him before she felt a kiss on her cheek. 

She turned to see Keith returning to Shiro’s side. She smiled at him as well, blushing slightly. She walked over and stood on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on Shiro’s cheek, then giving Keith the same treatment. 

“There, ahora vamos!” She said enthusiastically, walking to the front door, her hips moving from side to side with each step.

As per usual, her and Keith waited outside for Shiro to lock up, Lance walked down the stairs ahead of them, suddenly throwing her keys behind her, Keith’s hands shot out and caught them. 

“Looks like you’re driving Keith!” She sang, continuing to walk after sparing him a slight glance. She could feel roving eyes across her ass and thighs, she smirked as she wondered whose eyes were on what.

She was lost in thought until her skin crawled at the cold weather, rubbing her arms as she walked back to Keith and Shiro in the stairwell. “Dios mío, it’s freezing outside!” She huffed as she shivered. “You might want to grab a coat or something.” She advised Shiro, who was still shirtless.

“Are you still cold?” He asked concernedly, walking over to her. “Sí, although I think my bones are thawing a bit.” She joked, shivering slightly. 

Shiro picked her up and held her to his warm chest. “My god you’re like a space heater.” She mumbled into his chest, snuggling closer. “If anything It’s Keith.” Shiro chuckled. She turned her head to look at the smaller man. 

“Keith! I’m still cold, can you hold me?” She asked, holding her arms out to him. She didn’t give him a chance to refuse as she threw herself at him. 

He caught her expertly as she held herself to his chest. “You’re so warm.” She sighed, putting her face into the crook of his neck. Keith pleaded Shiro for help through his eyes as the older man chuckled and walked outside. 

Keith carried Lance to the car where she jumped out of his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He felt his face warm slightly. 

She walked to the trunk and knocked on the window. Shiro looked at her through the rear view and she pointed at the trunk. He popped the trunk and she smiled in thanks.

She reached in and grabbed a few of the blankets she’d bought before with the band, taking them into the back seat with her. She handed a blanket to each man before curling up in her own. 

Thank you Lance.” Shiro said, draping it over his legs. “Thanks.” Keith said, sparing a glance back at Lance, who smiled at them. “No problem.” 

They were driving to the concert hall where they would be playing when they stopped at a red light, a poster to her right catching Lance’s attention. She gasped.

“My posters! They look amazing!” She said, getting as close as she could to be window to see better. They were the highlight shots from the shoot, complete with the Voltron logo. 

The males turned to look. They read: “Voltron is proud to present:” in the top left corner, the logo on the right with Lance’s shots in the background. Each one was unique, with Lance biting the bullet, the shot of her ass, her guns, and her boots. “They look great.” Shiro said, just now realizing the posters were plastered everywhere. 

“Yeah Lance they look really good.” Keith tried to stifle the pang of jealousy he felt at seeing Lance’s body all over the streets. Lance fell asleep in the backseat soon after.

They arrived at the venue to begin soundcheck and Lance drowsily rose from her nap. “Jesus Cristo.” She muttered, seeing the edge of the group of paparazzi outside of the suave club.

As she sat up, she felt a hand on her arm. It was Keith. “Stay down, you’re supposed to be revealed today at the concert.” Keith said lowly, keeping his head down on her level. 

“I’ll pull around the back, you two go.” She said, sliding over to the door facing away from the group to their right.  
“Go!” She hissed, waving them away as she began to open the door. She waited for Shiro to leave before slipping into the front seat as quickly as she could.

She revved her engine and tore off, smirking slightly at the camera flashes that followed her. 

She pulled up behind the venue a few moments later, parking her car in a close spot near the venue’s back entrance. She slipped on a large jacket from the trunk and grabbed her bag, walking to the doors. On either side of the door was a bouncer. 

“Hey, who are you? This is a restricted area.” The guy on the right said, placing a hand on her arm as she walked close. “I’m with the band.” She said, reaching for the door handle, another arm caught her shoulder. 

“Nice try, the band’s already inside, move along.” Left guy stated sarcastically. Lance drew her guns from the holsters and the two froze. She posed like in her pictures. “Look familiar?” She asked patronizingly.

“Oh! You’re the girl from the posters!” Right guy gasped, opening the door. “Go right on in.” “Thank You boys, it’s been a pleasure.” She drawled as she strode backstage. She stopped for a moment to receive directions from the left guy and she smiled thankfully at him. 

A figure was standing to her left. “Lance? Hi I’m Nyma , I’ll be your shadow for the concert today, this is my partner Rolo, my audio guy.” “Oh, Hola. Nice to meet you.” Lance smiled at the two. 

“We’ll just be following you for today, just pretend we’re not here.” Nyma said, following her down the hall. 

She made her way down the halls where the dressing rooms should be, her heels clacking against the ground and echoing off the walls.

She walked through the door and threw her coat to the side, throwing herself on the couch. Only then did she look over at the clock. It was 40 minutes to showtime. She had to get going. 

Lance walked up to the mirror and studied her reflection. Her hair was a bit messed up and her makeup could be better. She took a brush and ran it through her hair before searching some of the makeup items that had been left behind. She put on her signature blue makeup and some highlight before smooching her reflection. A little kiss mark was left behind. Perfect.

She walked down the halls to the room where the band was supposed to be, according to a sweet assistant, and slowly opened the door. They were about to start, the tuning of instruments and portions of songs ringing through the air.

“Hola!” Lance called, walking into the room. “Hello Lance.” Allura called out, not sparing her a glance as she studied a tablet intently. “Lance! There you are!” Coran called as she walked towards him. “Hey Lance where have you been?” Hunk asked as she walked up to them. “Nyma and Rolo must not be a surprise.” Lance thought to herself, noting the almost nonexistent figures behind her. 

“Took the back way, I’m a surprise remember?” She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder haughtily. “Of course Lance, of course.” Pidge said, stopping mid-song to throw some shade. 

“Hey Lance! It took you a minute.” Shiro greeted, walking over to her, his guitar still slung over his shoulder. “Hey Shiro, had a bit of a hold up with the bouncers, nothing a little Lance charm couldn’t fix.” She winked as she spoke. 

“Now is that Lance charm what comes before the blowjob? Or during?” Pidge asked snarkily. Lance saw Shiro’s startled expression and moved to explain. “She’s just teasing…” Shiro seemed relieved, Lance decided to torture him a bit. “..I call that the Lance magic.” She winked again and went to greet Keith. 

“Hey Babe.” She smiled, draping her arms over his shoulders. “Hey Lance.” He muttered distractedly, practicing Molly’s Chambers. 

“Aw you’re even playing my song, we’re made for each other.” She cooed before continuing “Or we’re both just made for Shiro’s dick.” She cackled, releasing him and letting him continue his practice.

Keith turned around, blushing at Lance’s retreating figure, whose hair swished side to side along with her hips as she walked. He had a hard time playing that bridge then. 

They gathered up at Allura’s call. “Okay, let’s go through the set list and let’s make this perfect, we’re just a step away from being a veritable band so let’s give it 110 percent!” Allura said, motioning for them to step under the test lights so Coran could set the ones on the stage. 

They played with the lighting as they moved through the various songs, Allura stopped them when they were about to begin BYOB again. “Lance, you roll your r’s in Spanish correct?” The beauty asked, looking focused. 

“Yes, we do, why?” Lance responded, perplexed. “Can you teach Keith and Shiro to roll their r’s for the intro?” Allura asked suddenly, snapping her head up from the tablet to look at Lance. “Sure!” Lance called cheerfully, walking over to the two. 

“Okay, let’s get started.” Lance said hurriedly, ready to continue practice. “So, rolling r’s?” Keith asked questioningly. “It’s the rrrrrr sound you hear in Spanish, and it’s what they do in the first line: ‘Barbarisms by Barbaras’ now, listen carefully” Lance told him calmly. 

“Follow my lead, you’re going to start by putting your tongue on the roof of your mouth, just behind your teeth.” She said, demonstrating. “Then you need to try and make a prolonged ‘R’ sound, let’s use the word Perro, for example.” She said, repeating the word ‘perro’ a few times. 

“Try it with me, mimic the way I say it: Perro” She said it with them a few times. “Make sure that your tongue is moving, it’s not the same as an English ‘er’, is pure r’s it’s a ‘rr’, try it with me: Perro.” She instructed, her r’s trilling beautifully. 

They worked for a moment until Keith gave a perfect trill. “Magnifico! That was great!” She praised, clapping her hands. “Ahora, Shiro, can you say your name for me?” 

“Shiro?” He asked, confused by what she meant. “Your full name, Takashi Shirogane.” She replied. “Takashi Shirogane.”

Lance shook her head. “Can you say it with the Japanese accent?” She asked, listening intently. “Takashi Shirogane.” He said immediately, his r rolling on the ‘ro’ “Allí! Allí está! That’s it! It’s just like that ‘ro’ sound, try to say it now, both of you. Barbarisms by Barbaras.”

“Barbarisms by Barbaras.” They repeated together, their accents now flowing seamlessly. 

“Perfect. Let’s go tell Allura we’re done.” She smiled like a madwoman. They walked back over to Allura and gave her the news, who smiled wearily. “That’s perfect, we should be able to nail this song.” She cheered slightly. 

“Hey! It’s 5 till, we should get on stage.” Hunk called out to them, watching an influx of interns coming to grab their instruments. “Sí, y'all should get going...Allura?” She asked, looking over at their manager. “Yes Lance?” 

“What do you want me to do?” The girl in question asked tentatively. “For your introduction? Let’s not introduce you until we need you.” Allura replied, looking over her tablet. “You should come in during Molly’s Chambers…during the first few lyrics, so at about…” She looked intently over what seemed to be a set of lyrics and sheet music. 

“Just before this line.” Allura clarified, highlighting a set of lyrics. “Ah. Allí, got it.” Lance told her, smiling. “You’ll still be singing, just from backstage.” Allura continued, nodding her encouragement at Lance. 

“Alright! I’ll be backstage, buena suerte!” Lance cheered as they all walked the halls to backstage. “When do you come in Lance?” Asked Pidge. 

“In Molly’s Chambers. I’m just gonna pop in.” Lance joked, popping her lips loudly. 

“They’ll see you on the screens first right? The video for Molly’s Chambers is mainly shots of you.” Pidge noted. 

“Sí, I think Ryner said something about that.” Lance replied, throwing her hair back over her shoulder. “Pero, todavia…” Lance paused. “But I’ll still be singing, just backstage.” She finished, nodding happily. 

“I guess we’ll see.” Shiro added, bringing his guitar to rest in front of him. “Alright, te veo en un minuto, bye Babe.” She smiled and gave Keith a hug, bumping his hip with her own as they left. Rolo’s camera caught Keith holding hands with Shiro before they parted. 

“Adios mis amores!” She cheered, waving at them until she couldn’t see them anymore.


	6. The Big Reveal (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is she? They’ll find out soon enough, cue Lance crashing onto the scene alongside the rising stars in Voltron. 
> 
> Shenanigans are a must in Rock culture, especially post-concert. Let’s see what the band can come up with amidst interviews and live streams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...right now I’m cranking older chapters that I wrote ahead of time, but after these next few they’re gonna take a minute, I’m considering re-writing some of the stuff after this because I’m not really happy with how abrupt the progression is...but you’ve been warned...might take a while.

“Alright! This must be mine.” She said to herself, looking at the sleek microphone in front of her. “Que Bonita.” She smiled and ran her fingers across it. 

She heard Allura speaking at that moment. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we’d all like to thank you for coming and we are pleased to present you with our very best of performances, along with an exclusive reveal of our newest member tonight. It is my pleasure to present, Voltron!” The curtain dropped and revealed the band members. Everyone in the audience was whooping and cheering. Shiro took the mic. 

“Hello everyone ! It’s very nice to see you all, I’d like to take a minute to introduce our members.” He said, Lance smirked “not all of us.” She thought to herself. 

“Our lovable drummer: Hunk!” Hunk twirled his sticks in the air and smiled. “On the keyboard is our sassy Gremlin: Pidge!” Pidge waved at the crowd. “Our charismatic lead guitar: Keith!” Keith seemingly took a Lance approach, as he brushed his hair out of his face and smirked. 

Lance jumped up and down. “I taught him that!” She cheered quietly. Shiro seemed to blush heavily. 

“There’s Allura, our beautiful Manager.” Shiro said, the spotlight panning over to the light haired beauty. She smiled. “Our resident Uncle, Coran!” The spotlight lit up on Coran’s smiling face. “And our newest member…” the audience seemed to lean forward in their seats. The lights behind Lance lit up and you could see her silhouette, she waved flirtatiously from behind the curtain. “....you’ll meet them later.” Shiro finished. The crowd groaned in disappointment.

“Alright, now that you’ve met us, let’s get started!” A round of cheers and applause rang out and the lights died. 

The click of drumsticks pierced the silence, once, twice, three times, and the music began. Keith’s fingers flew across the fingerboard as the lights flashed on, their pink and blue tinges highlighting the tone of their skins. 

The guitar began to sing with the clashes of the drums, the bass carrying beneath the louder instruments, providing a nice balance. 

Shiro began to sing. 

“Whiskey bottles, and brand new cars  
Oak tree you're in my way  
There's too much coke and too much smoke  
Look what's going on inside you!” He sang, holding his mic and leaning with it

Lance and Keith joined in on the chorus

Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you

Keith began to play his solo, hitting every note perfectly.  
Shiro began the next verse, singing intensely

“Angel of darkness is upon you  
Stuck a needle in your arm

 

Hunk and Pidge sang the backup 

“You fool, you!”

“So take another toke, have a blow for your nose  
And one more drink fool, will drown you!” 

Pidge and Hunk chimed in for the backup, Lance joining them.

“HELL YEAH!”

Lance and Keith sang the chorus together, she held her mic as she sang earnestly, enjoying every moment.

“Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you!!” 

Shiro began to sing softly now:

“Now they call you Prince Charming  
Can't speak a word when you're full of ludes”

His voice picked up again:

“Say you'll be all right come tomorrow  
But tomorrow might not be here for you!” 

He held the note.

“Yeah, You!” Hunk and Pidge sang again

Lance leaned forward and took her mic in her hands, and sang, blending into the melody.

“Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you!”

Keith’s hands flew across his guitar as he leaned back and felt the music, Lance smiled admiringly at him. Nyma and Rolo looked at each other, seemingly perplexed.

Shiro began to sing again, his voice picking up tenacity:

“One little problem that confronts you  
Got a monkey on your back  
Just one more fix, Lord might do the trick  
One hell of a price for you to get your kicks.” 

“HELL YEAH!” They all sang, yelling to the heavens. 

They all sang together this time, filling the venue with their voices. 

“Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you  
Ooooh that smell  
Can't you smell that smell  
Ooooh that smell  
The smell of death surrounds you!!

Lance huffed as the song ended, Shiro stepped back from his mic. Panting as well. He smiled at the crowd who burst into applause. They all bowed slightly before Shiro began to speak again. 

“Thank you, now I know many of you are ready to meet our newest member, but we have something else in store first...you’ll meet her very soon I promise.” Shiro chuckled slightly as exasperation radiated from the crowd. 

The lights cut out again. Keith and Shiro began to sing, with Lance’s voice hinting just beneath theirs.

“Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more”

Keith began his solo, his guitar riffing through all of the notes. 

They joined together for a simultaneous vocal before Shiro jumped into the fray.

“Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

They all sang the chorus together

“Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more”

Keith moved back into his solo. Shiro began once more.

“Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say.”

They sang together again, Lance projecting more this time. 

“Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more.”

 

Keith played into the solo once more. Pidge took over and played hers before Keith joined in once more. 

Pidge and Hunk picked up the backups, along with Lance. 

“Carry on!”  
“You will always remember.”  
“Carry on!”

Shiro let his voice soar, reaching the peak of the notes.

“Nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you!”

They all sang together, letting their voices carry the song into completion.

“Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more!” 

The players finished out the various solos and flourishes, with a final note from Keith, the song was finished. 

They all panted heavily, their lungs screaming. Shiro walked up to the mic once more. An intern ran over and placed a Mic on the stage amidst the darkness before scurrying away as Shiro began to speak. 

“Hello everyone, me again. Listen, our new member is very excited to meet you, but in order to summon them we have to play a very specific song, so sing along with us...for Molly’s Chambers!” He called out, stepping back as the lights cut out. 

The people began to chant. “Vol-Tron! Vol-Tron!” Lance grabbed her Zils belt and slid it over her hips, the zils tinkling delicately. 

The intro began with Shiro, with him plucking away at his bass, Keith joined in with a flourish, and Hunk came crashing in. 

Lance ran out onto the stage and pressed her body to hide behind Shiro. The lights came on, and Shiro began to sing. 

“Free, that's all that she could bleed  
That's why she'll never stay.”

 

Lance stepped out from behind Shiro to a round of cheers and applause.

“White, bare naked in the night  
And lookin' for some play.”

Lance winked at a guy in the crowd and twirled to Keith, placing her hands over his shoulders, then spinning away. 

“Just another girl that wants to rule the world  
Any time or place  
And when she gets into your head  
You know she's there to stay.”

Lance pressed a finger lightly to Shiro’s temple as he sang the lyrics, he let his eyes follow her for added effect. Lance set her hips to the left and waited for Hunk’s drums. Swinging her hips along to the rhythm. 

“You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind  
She's got your-“

Lance made finger guns towards another boy in the crowd. 

“Your pistol, Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind!” 

Lance danced over to Shiro

“Slow, she's burnin' in your soul  
With whispers in your ear

 

Lance decided to actually whisper in Shiro’s ear, saying “Takashi” wantonly, he smirked and played off the embarrassment as best he could. She skipped over to Keith. 

“It's okay I'll give it anyway  
Just get me out of here.” 

Shiro looked over at her and then to the crowd pleadingly. 

“You'll plead, you'll get down on your knees  
For just another taste.”

Lance had sunk to her knees at the line, rising slowly as she ran her hands across Keith’s body. She began striding towards Shiro. She stepped close to him and held his chin, stepping behind him. The lights cut out and Lance ran offstage.

“And when you think she's let you in  
That's when she fades away.”  
The band members pretended to look for Lance. 

Lance reappeared on the stage, shaking her hips just in time.

“You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind  
She's got your  
Your pistol.”

Lance held up finger guns to another guy in the crowd, blowing him a kiss. 

“Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind.”

Lance danced and shook her hips along with Keith’s solo. 

“You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's chambers gonna change your mind  
She's got your  
Your pistol  
Molly's chambers gonna change your mind  
You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's chambers gonna change your mind  
She's got your.”

Lance dropped into a sudden split, her twin guns out, with cheering from the crowd. 

“Your pistol!” 

She winked and mouthed the word “bang”, pretending to fire them. 

The crowd bursted into applause as Lance swung her legs around, sitting up and posing. She effortlessly got to her feet, graceful as ever, and strode over to her mic.

“Hey, I’m Lance.” She greeted simply, smirking at the crowd, who burst into applause and cheers.“It’s very nice to meet all of you, I’m glad you enjoyed the performance.” She continued, pausing for applause. 

“We found ourselves here today to perform and that’s what we’re going to do, so I have a little surprise for you as well, with our last song of the night; BYOB.” Lance concluded her speech and stepped back from the mic. 

The lights cut out and she readied herself. 

Keith came in swiftly, his notes flying through the air, then in a crash, the others swiftly joined him. 

Keith began to scream, 

“Why do they always send the poor?!”

Shiro joined in swiftly undertaking the beginning, just as Lance had shown them. 

“Barbarisms by barbaras  
With pointed heels  
Victorious victorious kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals!”

 

They all joined for the next portion.

“Marching forward hypocritic and  
Hypnotic computers!”

 

Keith took over once more

“You depend on our protection  
Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth!”

Shiro erupted into his solo

They sang together again, their voices softening.

“Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine!”

Keith and Lance took the next lines together

“Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into fort knox stealing  
Our intentions  
Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion”

Keith took the last line

“Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth!”

They all sang together once more. Lance shook her hips, following Hunk’s lead

“Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine

 

Keith, Lance and Shiro sang the next verse together, Lance leaning on Keith to share his mic. She leaned in, her lips right next to his as the scent of her enraptured him and left his head feeling fuzzy.

“Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine!” 

Keith began to scream again, shaking off Lance’s effects on him.

Blast off!  
It's party time!  
And we don't live in a fascist nation!  
Blast off!  
It's party time!  
And where the fuck are you?

 

They all screamed together, Pidge screaming the cuss words extra loud.

Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?

 

Keith and Lance took the next set of lyrics, she let Keith take the end of the lyric.

“Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into fort knox stealing  
Our intentions  
Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth!”

They all sang together, Lance following Hunk’s lead once more. Lance bounced her hips in a hypnotizing rhythm, up left, down right, down left, up right, in a move like the waves, pushing and pulling.

Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine  
Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sun-“

They cut off the singing with screams to finish out the song.

“Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
They always send the poor!  
They always send the poor!”

They all backed away from their respective mics, Pidge collapsed into their chair. Hunk lowered his sticks and Keith tipped his head back to breathe. Shiro panted as he looked over to his equally sweaty boyfriend. 

The crowd screamed with cheers and Lance gave a curtsy, taking off her hat and lowering her head. She swung her head back as she stood up, her hair falling sexily about her face and shoulder.

Lance approached the mic. “Hola, me again, did you like my surprise? Keith did a great job, No?” She asked, her accent coloring the ‘no’ beautifully.

The venue was filled with whoops and applause. “We can do better that that! Come on, say it with me: Keith! Keith! Keith!” Lance began to chant, the audience beginning to chant with her.

Keith flushed slightly and ducked his head as the camera panned over to him. The crowd cheered. 

“Mira!” Lance cooed, gesturing to Keith’s mic. He stepped forward to speak. “Thank you, it’s a lot of fun to perform for you.” He murmured bashfully. 

Shiro chuckled and walked over to Keith, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he laughed. Keith slightly scooted closer to him in search of comfort. 

“Give it up for Voltron!” Allura said, striding to the rescue as she came onstage. The curtain began to close and the band members went to congregate backstage. Lance hung back and threw a flirty wink, blowing a kiss to the crowd before walking behind the curtain as it closed. 

She quickly caught up with the group as they walked to the dressing room. She wrapped her arms around Keith and Shiro’s waists. “Hola.” She sang, leaning against Keith. “You did great mis amores! Especially Mr-I-don’t-sing over here!” She cheered, bumping Keith with her hip playfully. 

 

She looked behind her to see Nyma and Rolo filming their backs and walking around them. She threw Nyma a wink. 

They arrived at the dressing room and Lance immediately moved to the vanity, throwing her cap on the dresser portion and finger-combing her hair. “Ay, I need a shower.” She mumbled, feeling the dry texture of her hair. 

Keith and Shiro plopped down on the small couch against the wall, Allura and Coran took seats in the director-esque chairs provided, while Hunk and Pidge took some other chairs scattered about the coffee table. 

Lance walked over to the couch and flopped over Shiro and Keith’s laps, her legs draped over the end of couch, and her head resting against the arm of the other. 

Nyma and Rolo exited the room momentarily, before returning with a large camera and an even larger man. 

“Hey Nyma, Hey Rolo. Who’s this?” Lance asked, tilting her neck backward to look at them. “My name is Antok, I’m a reporter, it’s nice to meet you Lance.” He said, simply, holding a hand out for her to shake. She stuck a hand up towards him. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Antok.” Lance smiled up at him from spot. 

Antok, Nyma and Rolo took a seat in the chairs they brought with them, Nyma began rolling and Rolo placed a mic on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Alright Lance, let’s begin your interview. I have some questions I’m going to ask you, and a little questionnaire for you to answer as well.” Antok explained as he Red light on Nyma’s camera came on. 

“Alright.” She smiled, looking over at him. She felt Keith and Shiro play with her slightly, it calmed her and she exhaled slightly. 

“Alright, first question: Who is Lance?” He asked, looking down at a clipboard in his hand. 

“Me? I’m just a dancer for the band.” She replied coolly, her whole demeanor screamed suave. 

“It says here that you are from Cuba, is that True?” Antok continued. “Yes, I’m from Varadero.” Lance replied, her face seemed blank, with a hint of her signature smirk on her face. 

“Do you have any family there?” “Yes, I’m the oldest girl, I have 5 brothers and 2 sisters.” Lance leaned back into Shiro’s touch as he kneaded his fingers through her hair. 

“So, 7 siblings? That’s a big family. What brought you to the U.S.?” Antok questioned, jotting something down on the clipboard. “I flew in to join the Band, but also because I missed Hunk and Pidge.” She replied, lifting a hand in the direction of her friends. 

“Do you speak any Spanish Lance?” Antok Questioned, gesturing at Nyma with his hand. “Sí, yo habla español, porque?” She responded in her native tongue, the words flowing from her lips. 

“Interesting, What is your first language?” He asked inquisitively. “Español.” Lance answered immediately, looking over to stare directly into the camera. 

“Could you speak some Spanish for us?” Antok requested, gesturing once again at Nyma. “What do you want me to say?” Lance asked, her body language showing annoyance. 

“How about that saying your mom always tells you?” Hunk suggested from where he sat. She smiled happily at him. 

“Cuando me duele el corazón, mi madre me dice: Me tardaste nueve meses a crear tu corazón, no lo dejes a nadie a quebrarse en solo nueve segundos.” 

“And What does that mean?” Antok asked, writing something down on his clipboard. 

“It means...when my heart aches, my mom tells me, it took me nine months to make your heart, don’t let anyone break it in just nine seconds.” Lance explained fondly, smiling over at Hunk. 

“Lance, what are your relationships with the other members?” Antok asked, looking at her draped over Keith and Shiro.

“Well...Hunk, Pidge and I have all been friends for a long time, since we were in elementary school.” Lance said, pointing at the two in question. “I met Shiro and Keith my first day back in the states, and we’ve been friends ever since.” 

“When did you arrive here?” Nyma asked suddenly, catching a glance from Antok. “Mmm, yo no sé, Shiro?” She asked, looking up at him. “How long ago did I get here again?” She continued, looking puzzled. 

“I think it was about a month ago, you moved in around…August….and it’s September 30th….So yeah, about a month.” He replied, his eyes on Lance the entire time. 

“Lance actually moved in on the 30th, so it’s officially been 1 month today.” Keith added, playing with a strand of Lance’s hair. 

“I see, you all live together?” Antok asked curiously. “Si, as Keith said, I moved in with them a month ago.” 

“You’ve known each other only a month? You seem very comfortable.” Antok noted, looking at the girl draped over the males. “I trust them. I know they won’t do anything to me.” Lance shrugged, leaning back as Keith’s fingers combed through her hair. 

“So Lance, how did you come upon the role of the backup?” Antok asked after a moment, looking down at his clipboard again. 

“Hunk told me about it. I’d been in Varadero when I got the news that a position was free, I’d been in Cuba for 6 years already, I was happy to join.” Lance explained, looking over at Hunk, who waved when the camera panned over to him.

“What is your sexual orientation?” Nyma asked, earning her another look from Antok. “I’m bisexual.” Lance replied coolly, winking at Nyma. 

“Now, let’s do a group activity...you all are going to answer questions about Lance and vice-versa.” Antok stated. Flipping a sheet over on his clipboard. 

“The questions will be provided live, starting now. We are currently streaming, this screen…” He paused and pointed at a screen which Rolo turned around to face them. It was them, with a panel full of words to the right of it. 

“Let’s do it.” Lance said cockily, stretching as she did so. 

“We’ll now begin, is there any specific way you’d prefer to play?” Antok asked, looking at Lance. 

“Can you say: “Question for” whenever you ask a specific person a question?” Lance requested, looking at Keith. “Sure.” Antok replied, gesturing for Nyma to move back. 

The crew moved back so they could see all the members, and began the game. Antok looked over at another screen and gestured for Nyma to ask. 

“Question for Lance.” She began, looking at the screen. 

“How old are you and your band mates?” Nyma finished, looking up at Lance. 

“Shiro is 26, Keith is 24, Hunk is 23, I’m 23, and Pidge is 20.” Lance fired off, counting the members on her fingers. 

“Question for Hunk, how old were you when you met Lance?” “I think we were about...7? Yeah, 7? we were in 2nd grade when we met. I was scared and she goes over to me, Asks me if I missed my mom and gives me an empanada.” 

“Question for Keith, Do you like Lance?” Keith looked over at Shiro subtly, he nodded slightly at him. “I’m Gay.” Keith replied, looking directly into the camera. 

The comments section exploded. Shocked emojis flew across the screen while Lance laughed loudly, her chest heaving and her shoulders shaking. “Ay Dios mío!” 

Nyma asked the next question once she calmed down. “Question for Shiro, are you dating Lance?” He grabbed Keith’s hand and held it up, “Keith’s my boyfriend.” He smiled at Keith who blushed and hid his face in Shiro’s chest while Lance began to laugh again. 

“Question for Pidge, how did you meet Lance?” “I was in 2nd grade with them since I skipped a few grades, and I getting picked by these on by these 4th graders when Lance comes over and starts threatening the kids, they push her out of the way to get to me and she tackles one from behind and pulls him to the ground, he’s about to hammer her when Lance whistles really loud and her brothers come over and chase them off. She picks me up, dusts me off and we had Lunch with Hunk. Friends ever since.” Pidge explained, cackling at the misfortune of the young bullies.

“Question for Lance, How do the boys (I’m assuming Keith and Shiro) like their coffee?” 

“Shiro likes his coffee straight black, Keith prefers his with a little bit of crema.” Lance shrugged, patting Keith’s cheek. 

“Question for Shiro, who does the chores in the house?” 

“Well, we typically split the chores according to what we’re good at. We rotate dishes, Keith vacuums, I take out the trash, and Lance does the Laundry.” He explained, patting Lance’s thigh when he mentioned her.

“Question for Hunk, what is Lance’s favorite color?”   
“Blue.” He answered without hesitation, Lance threw him a smile. 

“Question for Lance, are you seeing anyone?” “No, not really.” She was flippantly playing with Keith’s hair. 

“Question for Lance, who are all of your siblings?” 

“I have 7, two sisters, five brothers. Gabriel, Santiago, Daniel, Rosa, Luis, Javier, and Alejandra.” 

“Question for Keith, why do you let Lance lay on your lap like that?” Lance looked at the screen and Keith caught her gaze, noting the tone of the question was much different when it has a plethora of angrier, yet similar questions beneath it

“I let Lance sit in my lap because I trust her, Lance lays here because she trusts me and she trusts Shiro, our band is about trust and respect.” Keith held up his full hands, Lance and Shiro each having one. Lance smiled at him and Shiro placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. 

“Question for Shiro, when did you and Keith start dating?” “September 29th, after we realized our feelings and Keith made me breakfast. Lance was the one to really give us our label.” He smiled sweetly at Keith and pressed a kiss to his forehead once more.

“Question for Pidge, what do you think of Lance?” “I think of Lance as both a good friend and a fellow hoe.” Lance flicked her off while Pidge cackled. 

“Question for Lance, where are you from?” “I’m from Cuba, Varadero to be exact.” She smiled at the name on the screen, “VaraderoRosa.” 

“Question for Lance again, who is your favorite sibling?” This Question was also from VaraderoRosa. “It’s not you Rosa, it’s Alejandra.” Lance rolled her eyes. The comment popped up next. “Mean.” It read. 

“Question for Shiro, what is it like living with a girl as hot as Lance?” Lance preened at the compliment. “Thank you.” She sang, blowing a kiss to ‘DreamyLance01’

“It’s certainly a struggle, it’s surprising sometimes because Lance is completely silent, and apparently can teleport, so I’ll sit on the couch, go to grab a drink and suddenly Lance is sitting there in her favorite underwear eating what’s left of my popcorn.” Shiro chuckled as he explained. Keith decided to join in. 

“Yeah, you wake up and go to make breakfast, I’ll look away for one second and then Lance is there sipping a cup of coffee, out of nowhere.” He said exasperatedly, Lance laughed loudly. “Fear my power!” She joked, laughing still. 

“Question for Lance, do you have any pets?” “I have 2 dogs, mis hijos, Dante y Manolo.” 

“Question for Lance, will you adopt us Lance fans?” “Claro que si! I’ll adopt all of you mis amores, all genders, all ages, all sexual orientations, I love all of you.” She promised, blowing a kiss to the camera. “Muah! Te amo!” She said, the camera cut off as Nyma nodded at Antok. 

“The livestream is over; I’m afraid we’re out of time. We would love to interview you all again some time.” 

“Thank you for having us it was fun!” Lance said, standing and shaking all of their hands. She winked at Nyma. “If you’re ever looking for some fun…” Lance pulled a card from her top. “You can find me here.” It was a card to club Daibazaal, with Lance’s number and her social media on it. Nyma giggled at her and walked away. 

Lance moved over to Hunk and Pidge, hugging them tightly. She skipped over to Keith and Shiro, hugging them as well. She took extra care to plant Shiro’s face between her breasts. 

She stepped back and hugged Allura and Coran, squeezing them with a surprising strength. “Thank You.” She whispered, smiling happily at them. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed the experience Lance, we’re happy to have you here.” Allura said kindly, patting her back. “It’s nice to have such a sweet niece.” Coran joked, rubbing little circles on her back as he spoke.

Lance released them and began to jump slightly while she squealed. “I’m in a band!” Her accent slipping effortlessly into her words. 

Pidge fixed her with a look. “Oh really? We hadn’t known this information for the last month.” Their words practically dripped sarcasm. “Hey! It’s one thing to dance while you play, it’s another to do it in a show!” Lance pointed out, placing a hand on her hip sassily. 

“She’s got a point Pidge.” Shiro chimed, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders. Pidge grumbled. Lance flipped her hair over her shoulders victoriously.

Hunk was laughing at something on his phone when Lance turned around. “Que es?” Walking over and looking over his shoulder. On his phone was a sloppily edited video of...her?

Lance’s confusion showed on her face, it was Busta Rhymes’ video for #Twerkit….but her face covered Nicki’s. “Shay sent it to me, she said you dance like Nicki.” Hunk laughed louder when ‘Lance’ started dancing on DJ Khaled

Lance began to laugh with him, getting up and copying the video, rolling her hips up and down and pulling the rim of her hat down. 

“Oh my god it’s just like the video!” Hunk belted out, clutching his sides. Pidge was cackling as they leaned over and watched the screen, looking up from the screen to Lance. 

Pidge’s eyes lit up in excitement “You Guys should do a remake.” Lance smiled as well, stopping her hips. “That sounds fun! We need more people…” she looked over at the two kissing on the couch, smirking evilly.

Her voice was sickly sweet as she called them. “Shiro? Keith?” They looked over and she blinked her beautiful blue eyes. “Will you please remake this with us?” She batted her lashes at them as Hunk held out the phone for them to watch. 

Shiro began to laugh heartily. “Shiro can be Busta Rhymes and Keith will be Khaled.” Lance said, noting their sizes. Shiro froze as he watched ‘Lance’ dance in front of Busta Rhymes. 

Pidge groaned from their seat. “Come on! Keith can’t do it because he’s too skinny and Hunk can’t handle it!” Shiro sighed, exasperation in his voice as he spoke. “Fine, But only for a little.” Lance caught the facepalm Keith gave himself, the slap so loud it echoed through the room, she began to laugh silently.

Lance was bent over, her shoulders shaking, for a moment Shiro thought she was crying. “Lance?” She suddenly belted out laughing, a deep belly laugh that filled the room. She clutched her sides and fell over, lying on the ground as she kicked her feet slightly. 

She sat up, looking slightly disheveled as she wiped her eyes. “Ay Dios! That was hilarious!” 

“I’m glad you liked the performance.” Keith drawled sarcastically, standing up as Shiro did. “Let’s do this! Let me watch what she does.” “Here you go.” Lance thanked Hunk and took the phone, watching how Nicki moved intently. 

“Okay, Vamos.” She strode over to the standing boys and positioned them across from each other. She stood in front of the camera Pidge was holding. She grabbed a necklace off of the vanity and stood next to Shiro.” Here...now, Hunk let’s play the music, from the whining part.” 

“When we come in we fi flatline everything inna this bomboclat till clash done! Fi Real!”

Lance looked up at the camera. “Dirty Gyal! When ya see me here wha you fi do!” Pidge cut the camera and Lance moved to stand in front of Shiro.

“Bow down!” She moved away again and held up the necklace. “Big chain and it heavy too!” She said, curling her lips.She moved to Shiro again and continued.

“How they gwaan like we nuh pave way, Queen Yah!” She pointed to herself before moving to stand by herself.

“London, rate wi de same way!” She curled her finger at the camera before Pidge cut it, Keith handed off his phone to Pidge and went to stand with Shiro and Lance.

They stood on either side of her and Lance waited for the music. “Do you two know what to do?” “Hunk showed me the video while we waited.” Shiro shrugged as Pidge started the music. Lance curled her finger at the camera again.

“Come here boy! Bowcat, uh, true ya rich.” Lance rolled her hips and moved her legs, “Where ya wallet? Ya have it? Mm, gi we it!” Lance leaned over and brought her hands towards her body. She straightened as Pidge cut the camera and zoomed in on her face as she lip-synched along. Pidge zoomed back out.

“Kartel, Beenie Man, Bounty Killa too!” Lance made wave motions with her hands. Pidge cut the camera and zoomed in again. “Roll di weed!” Lance moved to stand in front of Shiro again. Lance sighed at Shiro’s distance. “Here, stand closer to me, look down at my ass.” She grabbed his chin and forced it lower. “The key here is no blushing, keep it stoic.” Pidge shouted from behind the camera, The red light came on. 

“Bussa dutch, All Rizzla too! Bruk it out!” Lance rolled her hips in front of Shiro, who followed the instructions perfectly. Lance turned to the camera and Pidge zoomed in. “Flip, Land pon ya head gyal! Brooklyn, when we shoot..” the camera cut and Lance pivoted to stand in front of Shiro again.

She waited for the light and began to roll her body in front of him again, their size difference near comical. “Net gyal, Trinidad!” She stood alone again and looked at the camera. “A nuh James mi a chat bout..”

She moved in front of Shiro and repeated the line so they could edit smoother. She separated from him and finished the line. “Pussyhole, Gyal a bitter but what dat bout?” Winking at the camera as she mouthed the lyrics. 

She began to dance, kicking out her legs before rolling her hips in a circle. Pidge cut the camera and Lance moved to stand with Keith. 

Pidge turned on the camera and she lifted a leg, twerking on Keith as he held a hand to his face and shook his head. She bent over in front of Shiro and began to terremoto in front of him as he moved his hands to the music. 

Hunk and Shiro were next. Hunk moved his hands to the music while Shiro idly moved next to him. 

Lance stood between Keith and Shiro, kicking her legs as she did before while Shiro pointed at her ass and Keith pretended to make it rain.

Lance stepped away to leave Hunk and Shiro. Shiro walked forward as Hunk backed away. 

“Mi se now walk like a champion, swing like a stallion with a two big medallion.” Lance came back into the frame and stood alone as she put her hand between her legs, bending over and swinging her lower half side to side. “Wi di two big medallion, Good, ya perfect.” Shiro mouthed after Pidge zoomed in on his face.

“Show dem di action, Bad Gyal concoction.” Lance danced between him and Keith as Shiro pointed at her as she danced. 

Lance stepped away so the two of them could continue. “Cool now? Relax man, eh-eh dem nervous! Skin out and dun do place, spin round and show yuh face.”

Lance stood between Keith and Shiro again as she moved her hips up and down slowly. 

“Open and close yuh case, Or chuck, and work it.  
Mi seh hold on and tek time, Gyal wine ya waistline, follow the baseline, right now, stir it.” 

Lance walked off with Keith and Hunk stepped in, he and Shiro started to dance, Hunk pointing a finger at the lens while Shiro made circles with his arms.

“Round like a bowl of soup, Round like a hula hoop.” Hunk stepped off, Keith and Lance returned, she turned her back to the camera and moved her hips one after the other, Shiro made a circle around Lance’s ass “Round like ya batty cute…” Keith and Lance stepped away and Hunk came back. “...and do it on purpose.”

“Wine like yard woman, grind like ya number one.” Lance moved her hips up and down and lifted her arms. “Jump up and wave ya hand wi tink.”

“Fi real!” The camera cut for the last time and Lance cheered, wrapping her arms around the two next to her.

Allura’s voice suddenly rang through the room.“Alright, I think our time here is up.” Said white-haired beauty was currently walking out the door gracefully, the others scrambling to grab their things and go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANGST IS COMING PREPARE YOURSELVES


	7. Testy, Testy Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More after-concert shenanigans, which really are right up Lance’s alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this progression is very rushed, I might change it, but I’m just gonna roll with it and see where this goes.

Friday, September 30th

The three arrived home around 11:30, Lance was barely in the threshold of the apartment when she bent over in front of Keith and started to strip off her costume, who startled and grabbed her hips for stability. 

Lance groaned, the sound was absolute music to the men’s ears. She straightened and blushed lightly, she bit her lip as she looked at the two. Shiro looked divine, his muscles flexed sexily whenever he moved, he had a charming smile on his face, yet he was serious too. Keith was delectable. He had a dark, brooding, vibe that excited her, with a toned body, and his striking features. 

Lance clenched her thighs together and began to walk away when she felt hands grab her waist. She felt a warm chest against her back. “Where do you think you’re going?” Keith’s whispers in her ear surprised her, a shiver ran down her spine as her eyes closed. 

Lance’s voice took on its usual bravado “To my room? I need to sleep.” “Are you sure that’s what you were going to do?” Shiro’s deep baritone was speaking from in front of her, she opened her eyes to see Shiro, standing imposingly in front of her. Lance crossed her arms tighter around her bare chest. “Yes.” “See the thing is…” Keith’s voice in her ear made a warm feeling pool in her stomach. 

“I don’t believe you.” “And why would I care? You don’t need to believe me.” She turned her head to look back at Keith when a gentle touch to her chin turned her head forward. 

“Eyes on me.” Shiro her in a firm voice, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Lance felt testy, she had a problem to take care of. “Oh? And tell me…” She leaned against Shiro’s chest and shifted her ass backwards so that her ass brushed Keith’s dick. 

“Exactly why...” She rolled her hips against Keith’s dick, making him groan, then let her bare chest press against Shiro’s,only her arm separating them. “I should listen?” 

Shiro gave no answer and she smirked, pulling back and moving to walk past him. Lance saw the world spin and suddenly she had two mouths on her neck, kissing her sensitive areas. Keith and Shiro remembered well.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
September 26th 

“Listen.” Pidge slammed their hands in the table in front of them, looking up at the two males. “Lance is sexy, and sensual, but she is sensitive, in body and mind.” Pidge threw a diagram of a curvy woman on the table. 

“Let’s say this is Lance...she has various sensitive areas, starting from the lower level areas: her tickle spots. She is ticklish, on her waist: here.” They highlighted her obliques in green marker. 

“Next, is her erogenous zones. Lance has a surprising plethora of them actually.” They took a red marker and made various circles over the diagram. 

“Firstly, between the thighs. She is putty in your hands if you manage to grab there. Careful though, she has an ironclad defense, which is her automatic instinct to close her legs.” They explained, drawing a star on the area. 

“Secondly, this area here, the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. She literally moans if you kiss it, at least I’m pretty sure that’s where it’s at.” They scratched their head. “Anyways, her neck is sensitive.” They shook their head and moved to the next area. 

“Next one’s obvious...her ass.” They circles the area and Keith perked up with interest. “She loves to be patted on the ass, or a decent slap, depends on how kinky she’s feeling.” Keith nodded in assent. “Next is another obvious one: her boobs.” Their bluntness both stunned Shiro and made him suppress laughter. 

“Very sensitive in this area, that’s why she loves to dress in lingerie, she’s one to love the luxuries of life and only wears silk or lace, comfortable shit.” “Pidge.” They rolled their eyes at the chastising. They marked the area with the marker and slid the paper towards them. “Lance gets…..needy on occasion, and will likely need somebody to um….satisfy her needs, so….don’t get in her way and she won’t jump you.” They stuttered their response as their face reddened.

“Whatever, that’s all you need to know about Lance to get her right where you want her. Good Luck.”

Shiro looked towards Keith as he took a blue marker in his hands, writing Lance’s name at the top of the diagram. —————————————————————————————————————————  
Friday September 30th

Lance gasped at the sensation of the lips on her neck, the exact spot where she loved it. She felt her panties begin to grow wet, slick flowing into the silk. 

“Go fuck each other, and leave me.” Lance managed to gasp between her heavy pants. “And if we don’t?” Shiro rumbled between kisses to her shoulder.

“Don’t ask anything you can’t back up.” Exasperation or Desperation, she wasn’t sure which, all she knew was that it took only a second for her to turn on Shiro and drop to her knees.

He looked down at her in shock and she smiled cockily, in a matter of seconds his pants were on the ground and Lance was staring wide-eyed at the amazingly large bulge in front of her. She swallowed slightly and slipped her fingers into his waistband as she looked up at him, her eyes asking permission. 

Keith’s hand wrapped around hers and dropped his boxers as Shiro looked at the two on the floor hungrily. Keith quickly stepped away and began to kiss Shiro, they watched Lance carefully.

She currently had a hand wrapped around her chest, the other hovering above Shiro’s dick. Her lips were slightly opened as she stared, Keith wondered if maybe she was inexperienced. 

She wasn’t.

Suddenly, she grinned at Keith as she kissed a line up the bottom of Shiro’s dick and licked the shaft religiously, coating him in her saliva. She blew on the tip and paused before she took it into her mouth, giving it a sudden suck that made Shiro jolt. 

She leaned back before slowly taking as much of him as she could into her throat, bobbing her head on his shaft as his eyes rolled back in his head. She moaned against him, the muffled noises creating delicious vibrations through him.

Keith looked on in surprise as after only 5 minutes Lance made Shiro cum into her mouth, she sexily swallowed the whole load and stood, kissing Keith. He tasted Shiro’s salty seed on her tongue.

How’s he taste? You should find out for yourself.” Lance swung her hips and bumped his when his hand captured her hips as Shiro lifted her up. She felt the cool wall against her back as the fine males in front of her entrapped her in their arms. “Watch your words Lance.” Keith growled in her ear as he spoke, making her shiver.

“I can work you over if you need it Keith, but i’m not sure you’d appreciate a woman’s minstrations.” Lance’s tone was testier than Keith appreciated.

He slipped his hands between Lance’s thighs and she moaned. Keith gripped her inner thighs with both hands and she immediately began to close her legs. “Open.” Shiro demanded, kissing her. 

She obeyed and spread her legs wide, Keith’s fingers nimbly crept up to the apex of her thighs. Keith leaned in and immediately drew away from her, leaving her wanton. 

“You can come see us in our room, but if you do we will take you.” “In every way we please.” They growled, leaning into her and letting her feel just what she did to them before departing. 

They slammed the doors to Keith’s room shut, moans and thuds echoing throughout the apartment as Lance sat there, needing some time alone before she did something she’d likely regret


	8. Por favor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can’t help but be mad. She’s been left high...and not so dry, how could Keith and Shiro possibly remedy the situation?

Saturday, September 31st

Lance woke up, feeling irritable and needy. She was left hanging and was not happy about it. 

She opened her doors to her room to cool off, letting in the brisk, cool air. Her heated skin still felt feverish, and the constant heat in her lower belly annoyed her immensely, despite all of her efforts to handle it herself, it stayed there, demanding a satisfaction she could not give herself. 

“Pa que te joden a su puta madre.” Lance cursed her way through the apartment. She walked into the bathroom to see Shiro beginning his morning routine. He glanced in her direction as she walked in and headed towards the shower. 

“Hey Lance.” He looked properly sexed out and satisfied. “Must be nice.” She thought to herself, stopping in front of the shower. She ignored him, tossing her hair behind her and stripping her undergarments.

She stepped into the perfectly warm water and let it run down her curves, the warm feeling spreading across her over-sensitive skin. She gasped slightly when the water began to fall over her sensitive nipples, her hand flew to her mouth, smothering the noises she made as she watched Shiro carefully through the glass.

The foggy figure of the man in question was standing at the sink, looking into the mirror. She sighed when she noticed that he didn’t look in her direction. She felt a familiar feeling, the sensation of an itch you can’t scratch, and unfortunately, Lance didn’t have the proper resources to satisfy the need.

She slipped her hand between her thighs and moved her lower half out of the water, hoping Shiro wouldn’t look over and see her. She began to move her fingers in a pleasant rhythm, moaning into her hand and closing her eyes as she felt the pleasure coursing through her.

She panted heavily beneath her hand and felt the oncoming orgasm, she opened her eyes and looked over to see Shiro still standing at the sink. She closed her eyes and resumed her minstrations, until she heard the opening of the shower door.

“Lance.” The figure at the shower door growled her name, there was Shiro, eyes hungrily roaming over what little he could see.

Lance sat up and backpedaled behind the showers stream, hoping he’d stay out of the water. As she took in his attire for the first time, or lack thereof, she realized she wasn’t so fortunate.

There was a fluffy white towel around his waist, a delicious V-line running to a deliciously large dick beneath, which she wanted to taste again. She’d been starting to wonder how Keith tasted when Shiro stepped through the threshold.

She backed up until her back touched the cool wall behind her, where various jets remained, ready to spray water at the touch of a button. Shiro let his towel fall as he walked in pursuing her. 

“Lance.” He regarded her with hungry eyes as he spoke. “Shiro.” Her reply came off cold and aloof, he watched as her thighs pressed together and supposed she was a good actress. “Lance, do you mind if I join you?” He watched her carefully, eyeing her body as he sat on the built in seat that let the too-warm water cascade down his body.

“No.” Her thighs closed tighter. Another lie. “I could help you with any problems you may have.” He uttered smoothly, watching the way she felt her core tingle at his words, to remind her of the orgasm she couldn’t come to before.

“Come here Lance.” His voice became more commanding, the same tone he’d used on her the night before. She supposed this is how he spoke to Keith in bed.

She lifted an eyebrow at him and curiously obeyed, wondering what his intentions were. She eyed his dick as she neared him, watching it rise to it’s full height as she stood in front of him.

He lifted his hands carefully, watching her reaction as he placed his hands on her hips. She kept eye contact with him until he picked her up and spun her around, sitting his dick right in front of her now open pussy as she straddled him, sitting on her knees. He leaned forward and pressed his muscular chest to her back.

“You can do what you need to, or you can let me do what i’d like to you.” He groaned lowly in her ear as she curiously rocked forward, letting his dick slide down her folds and kiss her clit. She shook with the pleasure and bit her lip harshly as she set a rhythm, sliding and grinding on Shiro’s thickness. It was so good, she wanted to feel more, she picked up the pace and let his head slid dangerously close to her entrance before shifting her hips and rubbing her clit with it’s edge.

He grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up effortlessly. “Shiro?” “Either you sit on my dick and ride me or you let me please you. It’s your choice, and if you need to all you have to say is ‘quit’” She hesitated for a moment before remembering how badly Keith had wanted Shiro.

“Por favor.” She whispered, leaning her head back and letting him do as he liked. “With pleasure.” He growled out, pressing a button behind them and letting the jets on the wall spray a harsh jet of water onto Lance’s lower belly. He picked her up and held her over his erect cock.

“If you don’t stay exactly where I want you, I will fuck you until you don’t remember your own name.” His whispered promises in her ear were soon drowned out by the overwhelming pleasure she felt as he opened her legs and let the strong jets press against her clit.

She moaned loudly, gasping as she did so. Lance clung to his neck behind her and held him for stability. She tried to close her legs but he stubbornly held them open as she desperately waited for a chance to end the painfully sweet pleasure.

“Shiro! Please!” She begged as he held her in place. She began to writhe downward and she felt Shiro’s tip press to her entrance. “If I enter you I will fill you.” He growled, lifting her back up and laying her down on the chair. He walked out of the shower, still naked, and left all of the doors open. Lance panted and began to wonder what the fuck just happened.

He returned a moment later with Keith in tow. In Keith’s hand was a pair of vibrators, with a remote control in Shiro’s hands. Keith stripped his clothes and entered the warm water with Shiro.

“What are you doing?” Lance asked Keith, who pulled her forward by the legs and was lining the vibrator up at her entrance. “Pleasing you.” His whispered reply came with a careful kiss of the vibrator to her clit. He looked at her for permission and she grabbed his arms, pulling her body forward and letting the vibrator fill her.

Keith pulled it out and she whined, feeling uncomfortably emptied. Keith quickly slid it back in and began to fuck her with it. She watched as Keith’s cock grew between her legs, almost as large as Shiro’s. She wanted to feel it. 

Shiro came up behind Keith and took his attentions away from Lance. He took the vibrator and placed it inside Lance. He attached a ring to it and Keith slid his dick into it, pointing it directly at Lance’s face. Shiro straddled Lance without putting his weight on her and Keith entered him. 

They moaned as he did so, causing Lance to pant heavily. Shiro switched on the remote and the vibrations filled her, causing her to jolt. She was breathless for a moment until she grabbed Shiro’s shoulders for support, gripping him tightly. 

As Keith fucked him savagely from behind, Shiro rocked forwards as well, his dick moving near Lance’s bared breasts. Shiro growled appreciatively at the view, wondering how his dick would look between them. “Dios! Por favor! Jodeme!” She moaned, feeling Shiro increase the vibrations as she cursed.

Shiro slid his dick in between her tits as Keith reached between he and Shiro’s bodies, turning the ring so that a clit stimulator began to rub against Lance’s clit. “Ay! Madre de dios!” “Fuck!” Keith moaned into Shiro’s neck as he pounded into him.

Lance began to sob in pleasure as Keith picked up the pace, watching Lance’s euphoric face as she cummed heavily. Shiro came as well, his seed shooting onto Lance’s tits and neck. 

Keith cummed in Shiro’s ass before pulling out. Lance was still shuddering and shaking with pleasure on the floor. The vibrator continued to fuck her as Shiro once again increased the power of the vibrations. Lance’s loud wanton moans made Keith and Shiro harden once again, as Shiro began to fuck Keith in front of Lance, who came once again with a scream of pleasure.

Shiro and Keith finished once Lance cummed twice more, watching her body spasm as her back arched. Shiro turned off the vibrator and Lance laid on the shower floor, panting and heaving for oxygen.

Keith and Shiro watched her regain her senses, sitting up as best as she could, she pulled the vibrator out of her core, juices spilling out of her. Keith eyed her slick-covered thighs carefully, wondering how she tasted. 

“Well! That was great!” Lance sighed happily as she stood on semi-wobbly legs, stretching her back and leaning over. She strode over to the two still-aroused males and hugged them gratefully. “Thank you! I really needed that! Ugh, it was soooo good!” 

At the last word she lowered herself to her knees in front of Shiro. “Do you need me to take care of you?” She looked up and smiled at him, leaning in and sticking out her tongue. “I can teach you how to do this too Keith.”

The man in question looked at her quizically. “Not now of course, I need a massage, and since you two put me in this position you get to give it to me.” She swished her hips as she walked into the water and began to soap herself up and wash off.


End file.
